What Awaits In The Darkness
by Rene1997
Summary: Season 7 rewrite. With the heretics and Rayna declaring war over the Phoenix stone the Mystic gang have to figure out a way to end the current threat. But with old faces popping up and new prophecies coming to light will they be able to save their little family or will they cross lines that will make them as evil as the enemy they now face. Disclaimer: don't own anything.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: hey, so this is a new story i'm working on. I don't really know where it's going but this is kinda my version of season seven. This is a klaroline story and steroline are friends in this. I hope you like it. Reviews will be great. Also, I'm new at writing so don't kill me if it's not what you like. :)**

 **Chapter 1: Small town problems?**

Mystic Falls- A small, beautiful and quite little town surrounded with an almost magical forest and a majestic water fall from which the town was named. It was the kind of town where you can get to know your neighbors and have block parties and founders parties. A town where people can raise their children and grow old together. You could have a happy life here. A normal life.

Of course for the handful of locals who knew the truth, Mystic falls was a rather dangerous and deadly place. A place where, if not kept at bay, the darkness could thrive.

The gang- Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt and the Salvatore's were all in the boarding house trying to come up with a plan because they knew of the dangers. Hell at some point in their lives most of them _were_ that danger. But now they had a bigger problem to deal with because of one thing they were sure, Mystic Falls _is_ a supernatural hotspot.

After Elena fell victim to Kai's sleep spell, there was peace but that was **very** short lived. They were at war with the heretics, led by none other than mama Salvatore herself. Of course one would assume Lillian Salvatore would have some sort of affection for her long lost sons but it would be safe to say a stake to the chest would prove the contrary. The heretics were after some creepy magical stone that Alaric had found a week ago. It held power that not even Bonnie understood. But the heretics were not the only ones that wanted the stone. Shortly after the stone was found a woman that looked a hell of a lot like Elena showed up trying to kill them and get the stone. So given the attacks they were getting from every side everyone had begrudgingly decided to stay at the boarding house trying fit the pieces of a deadly puzzle together.

"So what do we know so far?" Matt speaks from the far end of the room. "Well from the research I have, the stone" Alaric gestures to the stone lying on the table, "can be used to bring people back to life. The heretics want it and so does this Rayna person...and that's it" he ends because they don't know much else.

Caroline looks to Alaric and she can see the pain in his eyes. It's the pain she feels, the one that comes with losing a person you love. She knows deep down that it's wrong but, like Alaric, all she wants to do is use the stone. If this stone can bring Alaric's wife back surely it can bring back her mother. But would it be her mother or would it be just an empty vessel, nothing but a lookalike. If past experience had taught them anything it was that there was always consequences.

"I was trying to find out where it comes from. All I know so far is that it's called the Phoenix Stone and it can be used to bring people back to life. Although I don't know how it's possible considering there is no other side" Bonnie picks up from Alaric.

Bonnie dove in to research mode as soon as the stone was found. Even though she did not go near the stone- the stone giving her severe visions when she touched it- as a witch she could feel the magic radiating from the stone. Bonnie always knew to trust her instincts and she knew that the stone was nothing but darkness and evil. She just hoped she along with her friends would stop whatever darkness was heading their way before it was to late.

"Your uncharacteristicly quite blondie" Damon comments from his spot at the liquor cabinet. Ever since the death of her mother, the two have grown closer. Caroline wouldn't call him her best friend or anything, not by a long shot but it was funny how death can bring to people closer together.

"I...I think we should use it" she says hesitantly and the floor has suddenly become the most interesting thing ever. "Care" Stefan begins but is cut off. "No look I know you think that this is just about my mom but just think about it for a second. The heretics and this Rayna person- whoever she is, wants the stone. We know it can bring people back, so we can only assume that's why they want it. I think we should make a deal with them." Caroline looks to them. "What do you mean?" Alaric speaks first interested in what Caroline has to say. "Well we offer to bring back the people they want but we keep the stone and they have to leave town." She says offering up the only solution they seem to have so far. "Slight problem with that blondie, we have no idea how to use it" Damon comes up next to her. "And more importantly, what if the people they want back are worse than they are" Matt argues. They are all silent for a while internally debating with themselves. Could they possibly release a new threat onto the world? Could they cross that line?

After everything they've been through could they be that selfish and pass on a possible threat to others. None of them were sure anymore because things weren't as black and white as they once were. What was once simple was now just grey, but could their decisions be justified as protecting their little family or does it make them no better than the enemy. "We should hold off until we know more about the stone. God forbid we use it and end up ripping this town apart" Stefan says trying to go for a 'middle ground' approach. "We're fighting a war we can't win. We wait any longer and this town **will** be ripped apart" Alaric retorts before walking off not giving Stefan a chance to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey there, so this is a new chapter. I hope you like it. Please review so I know if I should give up on this story or not. Thanks and enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 2: In over our head**

Caroline was reading a book in her room of the Salvatore bording house. After there failed 'let's make a plan' session everyone went to their little section of the house, leaving Caroline to her own devices. There wasn't much she could do right now as she was not a witch and didn't now much about magic stones and such. So she resigned to her room that she was currently staying in and decided to immerse herself in a book.

She looked up to see a storage box lying on the chair in the far corner of the room. But it was not just any box, it was a box her mother had sent her like the letter she had received. The letter she had destroyed on her no humanity stint. Her mother had been gone for around a month now and pain never let up, not even a little. Some days it felt like she was just drowning and all she could feel was pain, like sharp knives cutting into her heart.While being immersed in her starring competition with a **box** she heard a knock at her door and in stepped Damon. "Come on" he whisperes to her like a kid whose about to sneak out of the house to go to a party that his parents said he couldn't go to. He brings out his hand that was behind his back and waves a bottle of bourbon to her. "No" she tries and fails to say sternly. "Oh come on blondie. Bonnie and Alaric are in research mode, my baby bro had been in brood mode since you friend zoned him and there is no way I'm drinking with the quarterback" he says and knows she doesn't need that much persuasion. She probably needed a drink as much as he did. "Fine" she rolls her eyes and gets off the bed and follows him out.

They find themselves in the back of the boardinghouse, with the forest in front of them and the beautiful night sky above them. It was around 11 at night and there was a chill in the air that Caroline welcomed. They take a seat on the steps and look up to the sky, taking a swig of the bourbon and passing it back and forth between them.

"So are you ever going to open it?" Damon breaks their comfortable silence, referring to the box her mother sent her. "I don't know" she replies honestly. Truthfully she didn't think she'll ever open it. It was to much to bear. To her it made her mothers death so final and something in the back of her mind told her she was not ready for what ever awaited her in that box.

"Whatever is in there" Damon starts, taking another sip and passing the bottle to her, "it won't change the way you feel about your mother" he ends. "Damon Salvatore, are you giving me advise. You have become very wise in your old age." She says light heartedly. "Don't get used to it blondie" he retorts.

They sit quietly for another minute, Caroline still deciding if she should open up to him. Usually she would just go to Bonnie but she was in research mode right now and Elena wasn't here anymore, at least not for a while.

"I'm not ready for this" she says in a broken voice, willing the tears not to fall, "I want her back, I miss her and it's **killing** me because I still **need** her and some how the only person who knows even a fraction of what I feel is you. I just..."she says unable to form words but he lets her continue her rambling without interruption knowing she needs to get it off her chest, "and now with everything going on with the heretics and Stefan. My head is just not in it. He's my best friend and I need him to be my best friend and, and..."she tries to continue but is out of breath. "I know" he looks directly at her trying to convey just how much he understands. Except for Alaric, the sheriff was his closest friends and it pained him to have to let that go and even though it will **never** be the same as Caroline losing her mother, what he feels now that Elena isn't around would be enough to make him spiral. He can only imagine it is worse for Caroline because while he can get Elena back, she will never be able to get her mother back.

"So the stone..." Caroline tries to drift from there current topic. "Yep" he answers unable to say anything else. For the first time in a while he felt lost. They always knew the enemy they were facing- Katherine, the originals, Silas- but now he feels blinded. None of them knew the enemy that awaits them all in the darkness they've come to find in Mystic Falls. "I guess we buy enough time for Bonnie and Rick to figure it out" he continues. Caroline sees the look in his eyes, it's one she's seen before, "please don't do anything stupid. I don't want Elena to wake up and I have to tell her your dead or worse" and he can hear the concern in her voice. After everything, who would have thought that the blonde Barbie would be concerned about him. "No need to worry yourself with that blondie. I fully intend on living long enough to see my girl again" he smiles at her. "Alright I'm heading in. Don't drink to much" she smirks and leaves before he can give her a witty retort.

She opens the door to the house and steps in goinng up the stairs toward her room. She feels as though something is off but pushes the feeling aside. She opens the door to her room but as she steps in she feels tight hands around her waist pulling her towards the window. She knows it's a vampire as she sees things flashing by. She tries to kick and shove and bite and pull and basically anything to get away. Finally they stop and she turns to see who had taken her and now she's just annoyed. "Enzo, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" she yells at him as he leans against a tree, ankles crossed and arms folded against his chest. "I'm stronger than you gorgeous, but nice try with the kicking" he smirks at her smugly. "Ugh, you are insane" she breaks a branch off the tree and throws it at him with all her vampire strength. She turns around and walks away not worrying if her make shift stake hit him or not.

Enzo easily dodges the stake and walks behind her while she angrily stomps away. "You and your friends need to stop Caroline" he says losing his playfulness. "And what would we do that?" She says in feign thought. "Because if you don't Lilly **will** kill all of you" he grabs her arm gently and turns her towards him, "give me the stone. You have **no** idea what you're dealing with" he ends. "Oh, and you do. Lilly tied to kill us before and I have no doubt she will again but it's nothing we can't handle and if you think we're giving up that stone then you truly are insane. You chose your side Enzo, you chose your 'family' over us so stop playing both sides. If your with us then be with us or else leave me the hell alone" she silences him with a glare before turning to walk off again. "They're attacking tomorrow" he shouts out to her but she still walks off.

She flashed to the boarding house as fast as she could. She rushed through the door and literally bumped into Stefan. "Hey, you ok?"he asks, holding on to her arms to steady her. "No we have a problem" she locks eyes with him and he can see the seriousness of the situation in her green orbs. Just as she was about to continue she sees Bonnie and Alaric walk in from the corner. "We've got something- Bonnie is cut off by the look on Caroline's face, "what's wrong?"she immediately questions.

The MF gang had once again found themselves gathered in the living room of the boardinghouse. Everyone hoping there was a way out of their current predicament. Caroline had already told them of her brief conversation with Enzo. It was enough to put everyone on edge. The calm has now passed, the storm was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Please forgive any mistakes. Thanks :)**

 **Chapter 3: The storm**

The morning sun had begun peaking over the horizon and with it came a new day. A day that- for some, could bring hope, love and adventure but for the current 'residents' of the Salvatore boarding house the new day brought uncertainty, dread, fear and quite possibly the end.

"Bonnie, I hope you've got something because we're backed against a wall. The heretics could be here at any second" Damon says from his usual spot at the liquor cabinet. Caroline thought if he was human he most certainly would have alcohol poisoning by now. "We don't have all the answers but we did find something" she looks to Rick to take over because even though she is a witch, he knows more about the research stuff than anyone. "We found this book all about the Phoenix stone" he begins and somehow it feels like they are back in that classroom learning about history, oblivious to the dangers that loomed.

Alaric goes into a lecture about the huntress, Rayna and how she used the stone- and the sword it comes with, to trap vampire souls in their own little version of hell. How it was created in New Orleans by the shamans. How Rayna used it against every vampire she came across and she certainly would continue her work now. "So how do we kill her or destroy it?" Stefan asks from his spot on the couch. "The stone cannot be destroyed. Our best bet is to kill Rayna" Bonnie says firmly. "And what about the heretics?" Matt questions. They've been at this for weeks now and one thing they've learned so far was heretics were not easy to kill. They couldn't just go around and start dropping them one by one. "We have to hide it" Caroline states and a part deep within her hates that she had to say it. She thought she could get her mother back with the stone but that dream was crushed when they found out the truth about it. But there was also a part of her that was grateful that her mother wasn't suffering in whatever 'hell' the stone created.

"So how do we kill the huntress?" Damon questions after a beat of silence. "Her life is tied to eight shamans that gave her the power she has. We end their life, we end hers." Bonnie says while taking a seat. "Great, what do ya say bon bon, wanna go on a killing spree" Damon asks a little gleefully. Things are actually starting to look up for them. They just had to kill the Shamans and they were one problem down. "Yeah...slight problem with that, we have no idea where they are" Alaric was the one to burst Damon's happy bubble. And here he thought things were looking up. "Great, just add to the list of problems. Can't you do a locator spell" he asks. "I tried but it's not working. They're being cloaked by strong magic" Bonnie explains. "Great so we're sitting ducks again" Stefan mutters with a sigh. Why couldn't anything go their way. It was not much to ask. "Maybe we should leave" Matt's voice drew their attention toward him. "You scared quarterback" Damon quips from across the room. "In case you've forgotten Damon, Bonnie, Rick and I aren't exactly invincible and contrary to what you believe neither are you. We can't just sit her and wait for an attack we know is coming, with no defense" Matt says sharply, raising his voice at the end. "I'm not running away Matt. This is our town. If we don't fight, who will. We're the **only** ones who can protect this town. You know it's the right thing to do." Bonnie was the first to speak, "we can take them" she adds, although a hit of uncertainty could be heard in her voice. "Or we die trying" Damon adds looking at Matt. "Die trying" Alaric says siping the drink he pours for himself. Caroline's eyes lock with Stefan and a silent conversation passes betwern them. It's amazing how a friendship can develop over the years. Even after all the pain and suffering they've been through- together and apart they still have a bond that will last a life time and longer. They say everything they need to in one look. It's an 'I'm sorry things didn't work out', 'you'll always be my best friend', 'thank you for pulling me back from the edge, for being there for me' all rolled into one. "We die trying" Stefan says looking at his best friend.Their relationship might not have worked out but maybe it was for the best. Their _friendship_ was lasting and all he needed was her by his side. "We die trying" Caroline whispers back and they all look to each other. Their little family, the most important people in their lives in one room, all silently praying that this is not the end, that this is not their end.

A loud bang erupts and the front door burst open with make shift stakes flying everywhere. They all dive for cover making sure no one is hit. Damon looks out the window to see the heretics lined up outside. Leading the charge, as always was his dear sweet mother. Damon looks to Caroline and gestures toward the stone she moves from behind her hiding spot and grabs the stone that was on the table and throws it to Damon who catches it in one fluid motion.

Stefan grabs Bonnie, whose closest to him, by the hand and makes a move to the back door with the others following behind, all staying low to avoid any flying debris. Bonnie makes a move to open the back door but before she can Damon stops her. They see a figure lurking by the tree line. Upon closer inspection they see none other than Rayna Cruz waiting for them. "Are they working together?" Matt asks because it doesn't make any sense. "Rayna wouldn't work with **any** vampires" Stefan says. They move from the door and go up the stairs. A week after the heretics rolled in to town the deed to the house went over to Matt so they were safe from the heretics but Rayna was still a problem for them. "This is your last chance to give us what we want" they heard Lilly call out to them. Damon breaks off a chair leg and flings it out the window with his vampire strength, "come and get it" he calls out. "My pleasure" Lilly says dodging the stake and the rest of the heretics start chanting.

Flames irrupted through out the house and and they all tried to go for cover. They knew that the fire was courtesy of the heretics but they also knew that they were out matched. Bonnie stood up and chanted a counter spell, trying to get the flames to die down but it was of no use. The flames were everywhere, entrapping them, "I can't stop it" Bonnie yells. They look to each other and they know what they have to do. Caroline grabs a chair and kicks the legs. She gives a piece to Matt and one to Bonnie and the other to Alaric for their protection. She then grabs the box her mom had sent her and gave it to Bonnie to keep safe. They give one last nod to each other and Caroline grabs Bonnie while Stefan takes hold of Matt, Damon doing the same with Alaric and they all vamp speed out of the burning wreckage.

They run as fast as they can in different directions, not looking back. Caroline slows to a stop and lets go of Bonnie. "I'm going back to help them, you need to get out of here" she urges Bonnie. "What, no Care, I'm coming with you. You need my help" she argues. "No Bonnie, you and Rick can figure out how to kill Rayna and stop the heretics, you have to leave now."

"No I-" Bonnie starts but gets cut off when Caroline talks over her, "Please Bonnie, you **have to** survive. You have to go now, we don't have time to discuss this" Caroline motions for her to run. "You come back Caroline Forbes. Don't do anything stupid" Bonnie hugs her best friend. With a nod of her head Caroline speed off back into the front line of the war.

Stefan speeds away from the house as fast as he can. He knows his brother can handle himself and so can Caroline but he was still worried. He had no idea what he would do without them. He stops once he's in the clear and looks to Matt, "You okay?"he looks to Matt making sure he's alright. "Yeah I'm fine, we have to help the others" Matt replies but before any other exchange was made between the two, a figure walked out from behind a tree in front of them. "Valarie" Stefan breaths and betrays a hint of emotion at seeing the first woman he's ever loved. "You don't have to do this" he says while standing in front of Matt while Matt take a defensive stance. "Give me the stone Stefan. We're just trying to protect you. You're in over your head" Valarie moves closer to them. "You really believe that's all they want the stone for" Matt comments, moving from his position to stand next to Stefan and Stefan is not sure if it is him or Valarie that Matt is addressing. There is a moment is of silence and valarie looks to Stefan. Inspite of his better judgement he moves closer to her. He can still see the girl he once knew, the one he fell in love with all those decades ago and it pains him to see how much thing have changed. That they are standing on opposite sides of this war. "Leave" Valerie says as sternly as she can but they don't move,"NOW!" She yells out to them and Matt turns to leave. "Come with us" Stefan says before he even realizes what he is saying, "come with me" he urges. "I can't" she looks to him and he can see a flash of regret cross her face before she steels herself, "I'm sorry" she breaths out before she speeds away.

Damon flashes as fast as he can away from the danger. He tries to get away but can feel a hand on his shoulder dragging him down and he stumbles. He and Alaric both hit the ground hard and try to get up as quickly as they can. They look up to see two heretics, Oscar and Beau staring up at them. Damon flashes up to Oscar landing a punch with all his strength while Alaric and Beau go after each other. Punches are thrown wildly, each person getting a punch in before Damon gets the upper hand and snaps Oscar's neck. Beau pushes Alaric against a tree and ready to kill but before he gets the opportunity, Damon comes up behind them and snaps his neck. " I really hate heretics" he comments, "Come on. We gotta get outta here" Damon pulls Alaric up but they turn around to find none other than Rayna Cruz.

"Give me the stone" Rayna demands. She has a sword in her hand and lifts it, pointing it at Damon. Damon flashes forward and grabs her by the throat, pushing her against a tree. With all the strength that she has, she pushes him off her and he falls to the ground a little distance away from her and he looks shocked. She looks down at him with a smug look on her face. "I'm not your average hunter" she states plainly and just then Alaric moves forward with a stake in his hand and tries to embed it into her chest. She catches his hand before it's even close to her and uses her strength to pull him forward and and bash his head against a tree, rendering him unconscious. Before Damon can get up she moves toward him and kicks him in the stomach. He groans out in agony but Rayna still kicks him. His cuts and bruises heals just as fast as she begins making them anew. She stops and reaches down into his pocket and retrieves the stone. She fits the stone into the hilt of her sowrd and lifts it up in the air ready to plunge the blade into the vampire before. She begins to bring down her hand in one fluid motion.

Caroline vamp speeds as fast as she can, trying to use her heightened hearing to pick up on any sign of her friends. She stops next to a tree and looks around but their are no signs of life. She closes her eyes and tries to focus. No, this was life or death, she had to focus. In the distance she hears what sounds like a fight and hopes that she gets there in time to help the people she cares about. She vamp speeds in the direction of the sound but still listens. She can hear what sounds like Damon groaning out in pain and she wills herself to move faster. Damon may not be her favorite person in the world but since her mother had died he had really been there for her, helping her with her grief. She was far from forgiving him for the things he had done- to her and others, but she saw the good in him.

She got to the tree line and saw Rayna Cruz standing above a bloody and beaten Damon, ready to bring down her sword on him. A sword that they all- thanks to Bonnie and Alaric, knew about the threat it posed.

"Nooo!" She screams out and before her mind can comprehend what her body was doing, she flashes toward Damon and throws herself in front of him. Rayna's sword finding a home deep within Caroline's chest. She can feel the sword lightly graze her heart and she feels the most intense pain she had ever felt. She can't move, she can breath, she can't even think. All she can do is feel. Damon uses this distraction and flashes toward Rayna positioning his hands at her neck and and snapping. He looks down at Caroline with the most regrettable look she had ever seen.

She looks to him in worry and fear and pain and anger all in one. ' **What just happened'** she can't help but think to herself.

 **AN: So that was my small mini cliffhanger chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the fight scenes were all over the place or not very descriptive. I have trouble with fight scenes. In my head it's all cool but I have trouble putting what's up there into words. Anyway enough of my rambling. Please review. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys this is the new chapter. Just to remind everyone, this is a klaroline story and I know Klaus is lacking in the past chapters but he'll be coming up.**

 **One other thing to add, this story takes place at the beginning of season seven of Tvd and season three of TO but after the whole Dahlia thing the originals/ Hayley established peace. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter 4: Fight or Flight**

Both Damon and Caroline were in a state of shock. They couldn't believe what just happened. Was this the end of her?, was Rayna coming after her now.?

"Come on blondie" Damon said, pulling her up without a second thought. Caroline is still looking ahead, eyes glazed over and in shock over the reality of what's before them. Damon inspects her and sees that the wound she has isn't healing. Caroline looks down to the wound herself but is still unable to speak. Damon can see the panic in her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest begins to grow rapid. "Hey hey, you're gonna be fine blondie. Everything's gonna be fine" he states and as he looks to Rick and they all flash off. He sees Stefan and Matt infront of him and they come to a stop. "What the hell happened" Stefan questions when he sees the blood on Caroline's top. He moves closer to inspect her and he sees the scar caused by the sword. They hear more movement behind them and the Salvatore's move into a fight stance. They are about to go on the attack when Bonnie comes into view. "I thought I told you to leave" Caroline speaks for the first time since being impaled by a sword. "I wasn't about to leave all of you" Bonnie replied.

As they were going to make a move to get out of the woods Lilly and the rest of her heretics came up from behind the trees and surrounded them. "I told you to give me what I wanted. You just **had** to be stubborn. Well looks like we're doing this the hard way. Bonnie hands over the box she was carrying to Caroline and moves in front, taking a protective stance infront of her friends. "You have to go now" Bonnie shouts as she starts chanting, bringing the heretics to their knees. But they start doing the same and they are locked in a witchy battle, spells and curses gushing from their mouths.

Damon and Rick looked to one another and they both choose to stay with Bonnie and back her up. While Stefan, Matt and begrudgingly, Caroline make a move to leave but not before Stefan sees Valarie in the tree line chanting in Bonnie's favor.

Once they are back at the Salvatore house Caroline was quickly ushered into her car by Matt while Stefan put the box in the back seat. "You have to get out of here Caroline" Stefan says taking her phone and typing in an address. "No, I'm not leaving, not when everyone is in trouble" she says sternly. Stefan held on to her shoulders,"Caroline, Rayna is coming after you and you can't help us if your dead" Stefan wastes no time in saying. "Damon and I found this place when we were searching for a way to break Elena's sire bond. You'll be safe there" he gives her a hug trying to reassure her. The look in her eye is one he'll never forget. The absolute fear that he sees in his usually strong best friend is what makes him even more determined to save her no matter the cost but he has to be in Mystic Falls for that. She gives him one last look and drives off.

KC:KC

Klaus stood on the balcony of the compound taking in the warm New Orleans air. The music was loud and the smell of food filled the air, lighting up his senses. He loved this city. Everything was so vibrant and colorful, from the people to the art. Not to mention it was a supernatural hub. The safe haven to all who need it. The safe haven he and his siblings never had before.

The city had been in a state of peace of months now. Each faction choosing the option of peace than war, knowing that war would have collateral damage in the form of loved ones. No mistake it took a lot of effort but the peace was cemented when Klaus let the wolves back into the city and let the witches practice their magic.

Things were almost perfect in his city but when old faces started popping up that peace was threatened. The de Martel siblings and Lucien Castle rolled into town and started taking about prophecies and what not and now Elijah was out gathering more information while he was stuck brooding in the compound. According to Elijah he couldn't get his hands dirty when he had a child to take care off and he couldn't say Elijah was wrong either.

Caroline sat in her car looking out to the people going about their day. Some were laughing, others playing music but all having fun. She wished she was in the city under better circumstances. She drove non stop until she reached her destination now all she had to do was find the st James infirmary. Caroline knew it was just a temporary fix to her problem but it gave her time to figure out her next move. She hears the sound of her phone and gets out of her car and answers.

"Damon" she answers while walking through the crowd.

"Barbie, where are you?" Damon asks sternly and caroline can here a hint of worry that he covers up.

"I'm fine Damon. Just trying to find the bar" she walks further down the street.

"Well hurry up. We have no idea where Rayna is." Damon says.

"Care we think Rayna is headed your way. You have to hurry" Stefan's voice comes from the other end of the phone.

Caroline feels eyes on her as she continues walking. She turns around but finds everything normal. She continues on but sees a man staring at her intently.

"Guys I have to go" she says hanging up before they can answer her. She turns a corner and moves passed the crowd to an open space where people should be selling varied items but finds no one. She moves faster to the other end trying to cut across to the other end of the street but a handful of men surrounds her. She turns around trying to look for a way out but can't. Looks like she's going to have to fight her way through this.

She realizes that these man are human as the first man- talk with dark brown hair, makes a move toward her and she flashes forward quickly and pushes him to the ground. Soon the others descend upon her and she is pushing them off one by one. She takes down three of them and is focused on the fourth, shoving him against a wall as another one of her attackers tries to sneak up from behind. She renders the man she's focused on unconscious and turns to focus on the one behind her but sees that the man has blood spewing from his mouth. He falls unceremoniously to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest and Caroline sees one of the people she was hoping to avoid. "Miss Forbes. Quite the predicament you've found yourself in" he says with a nod and a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Elijah" she breaths out. 'Damn' she thinks to herself, looks like her plan to avoid **any** original contact has gone down the drain.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Please review thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so this is chapter five. As you will see in** **some of the chapters, certain things are different from the show like Klaus didn't turn Hayley into a wolf like he did at the end of season 2 and she didn't try to run away with Hope. There are other changes I've made that you'll see later on for the sake of the story. Also the writing in bold italics are flashbacks.** **Enjoy and please review :)**

 **Chapter 5: The interrogation**

To say she was uneasy was the understatement of the freaking century. Sitting in the bar across from the one original she had trouble reading was not what she thought she'd be doing. Caroline steeled herself and tried to keep her emotion in check as Elijah took a sip of his drink. She knew what was going to happen next and suddenly she was thankful for the acting classes she took. She just hoped it was enough to fool the thousand year old vampire in front of her.

"So Miss Forbes it is lovely that you've graced this city with your presence. But I have to ask- Elijah starts but is cut off by the baby vampire who actually had the bravery to do so. Caroline chuckles, "It's Caroline, Elijah and you don't have to fake the pleasantries. You wanna know what I'm doing here. Well you can relax I'm not going to cause trouble, just visiting" Caroline states."Forgive me for not believing you after all you just popped up in New Orleans of all the places you could go" he replied right back."I've heard this place is amazing and it's not like I could stay in Mystic Falls forever" she shoots back just as quick. She looks down to her phone that began to ring and ignores the call from Stefan and turns it over so Elijah could not see the screen. No doubt Stefan was worried about her but now is not the time."I must say, you have quite the talent to deceive people but I for one am not so easily fooled" he says."Do you always treat guests of the city so wonderfully" she asks sarcastically."Just the special few" he retorts locking eyes with her. "Ah and what makes me so special. You wouldn't be here interrogating me for no reason" she knows she has him by the look in his eye."I can see why my brother liked you Miss Forbes. But believe it or not I like to know everything about the vampires entering **our** city. There's only one question that needs to be answered. Where is the stone Miss Forbes?"and suddenly the tables were turned and she had to do everything she could not give away any emotion especially the surprising hint of hurt that came with the 'liked' bit of Elijah's sentence.

 ** _The woods behind the Salvatore boarding house_**

 ** _"Hey hey, your gonna be fine blondie. Everything's gonna be fine." Damon states looking down to her wound again. He moves away and picks up the stone from the unconscious Rayna's sword, "this should slow her down." He looks to Rick and they all flash off._**

"I have no idea what your talking about" she lies and honestly she should have known better than to lock horns with Elijah Mikealson." You do not want to test my patience. My sister Freya- yes we have another one, has made me aware of your presence and the little fact that you have the Phoenix stone. Now I suggest you tell me where it is because I will not relent when it comes to the safety of my family" he leans over the table to look directly at her.

She looked to him and she now knows why the originals had the reputation they did. Elijah looked like he was ready to kill her damn the consequences. However she knew she had to stand her ground. No one could know where the stone was and sure she had some weird friendship with the big bad hybrid Elijah calls brother but she couldn't risk it getting into Rayna's hands especially now that she's marked.

"Look Elijah, as great as this all is, I have no idea what you are talking about. I can't be anymore clearer" she looks to him. "I don't want to cause any trouble I'll be out of your hair in 24 hours and then you won't have to worry but me. I promise" she ends.

In an instant he flashes and backs her into a wall and his hands are on her shoulders. Oddly enough she realizes he doesn't use his full strength. The people in the bar did not seem fazed in the least, all supernaturals and probably used to the originals public display of violence. "Let me make myself clear. If you think you can hide behind my brother than you are severely mistaken. Now I know you are smart enough to have vervain in your system but I do have other means to get the information I desire" he leans uncomfortably close in order to intimidate her but she pushes her fear away and stands her ground. "Now let me make **myself** clear. I don't need Klaus or anyone else's protection. I'm not the girl you **think** you knew in Mystic Falls. I'm not the sweet innocent Caroline anymore, that girl died when my mother did so if you think you can just intimidate me then **you** are severely mistaken. I've been tortured before and **believe me** I can outlast you" she almost yells at him. He backs away from her and hid his surprise well. He could not believe this baby vampire- that he can end so easily was standing up to him. The news of her mothers demise was something he knew his brother would want to know about. "Well for your sake I hope you're not lying" he gives her one last look and leaves the bar and she lets her head fall against the wall and lets out a breath of relief. Her mind was spinning, why was Elijah so interested in the stone?, how did he know she had it?, what the hell did she walk into?. All of the questions spin around in her head with no answers but of one thing she knew for sure, she had to get out of the city.

KC:KC 

Klaus was pacing the length of the courtyard like a caged animal. He was never a patient man. He took action he made plans but the situation was delicate. He hasn't seen her since their time in the woods. He ached to see her again, to talk to her, to gaze upon her beauty yet again but he knew if he acted irrationally it would make things worse. One of the many reasons he let Elijah take on this particular task.

"Well don't you look all happy and relaxed" a voice says sarcastically. He turns to see Cami walk through the entrance of the compound and into the courtyard. "Camille. To what do I owe the pleasure" he comes to stand infront of her. "Elijah told me you'd be..." she says searching for the correct words, "stressed" she completes. "Ah so you've come to baby sit me"he says in an annoyed tone. "Well... yes but also I want to be here. We're...friends and I care about you. I don't exactly know what you and Elijah have going on but you can trust him. It'll be fine" she says while sitting trying to get comfortable on the chaise near her. "I do trust him" Klaus starts but stops himself from going on and he knows she won't let it go. "So what is it" she questions. "Just another old face popping up" he says and he knows that Caroline is so much more than just an old face. "One that means something" Cami deduces quickly.

He was about to say something witty in reply but sees his brother enter the courtyard with Hayley and Freya not far behind. He can only hope it's good news so that he can see her again. "She has it" Elijah says to him and Klaus sighs. 'Well this is bloody perfect' he thinks to himself. How he hoped with everything he had that she he didn't have the stone. After Freya had showed him the part of the prophecy with a blonde holding the stone they thought it was another one of their enemies, bringing the 'foe' part of the prophecy to pass. But Caroline, he had no idea what she was to him. He thought they were friends but maybe this is how he sees his demise. The prophecy said he along with his siblings would fall by friend, family and foe. Looks like he knew his fate but their was only one way to be sure. He had to see her.

KC:KC

 **AN: So I wanted a klaroline scene in this chapter but it didn't work out. Another thing, I'm not going to hate on Cami or Hayley in this fic. My opinion is as follows, I like Cami as a character and I wish that her character/story was more developed and that she was not only klaus' love interest. It's like she lived and died for him and it was annoying and she would have been so much better if she had her own story.**

 **In regard to Hayley, I didn't really like her in tvd or in the first season of TO. But I feel she had some development and I started to really like her in season 4. Also, as much as I love klaroline, they were never REALLY together and all couple like so I don't think Caroline should be pissed at Klaus for the whole baby thing and I'm gonna write it as such in this fic. All that being said klaroline IS ENDGAME. But of course everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So this is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter 6: Playing with fire**

Spending the night in a bar was most definitely not on her bucket list. It was an experience that Caroline hoped never to have again and that was saying something considering she will live forever. Well that is if she survives her current crisis.

Caroline was up and ready to go by sunrise. Her plan was simple really- find a witch, get said witch to do a cloaking spell on her- Bonnie was to busy fighting off heretics to do a cloaking spell, and then get the hell out of this original infested town. Of course she knew at some point she would have to throw the plan away considering something was bound to go wrong. Yes she was Caroline Forbes and planning was what she did best but even she couldn't go up against the craziness of the supernatural universe. All she could do was try to cover her bases and hope things went her way.

Caroline let out a breath of air trying to urge herself forward. She knew that the moment she left the bar the heretics and Rayna would be able to find her. Which meant she would have to move fast. Nothing could get in her way. Once she stepped across the threshold she let out another breath and vamp spead away.

She stuck to the ally ways and roof tops, making sure no one saw her. Her destination- the cemetery. Stefan told her about it over the phone and hopefully she could get help from the resident witches there.

Coming to a stop at the gate of the cemetery Caroline looked around trying to see if anyone was around. After seeing that she was alone, she stepped forward but was stoped by an invisible barrier. 'Just great' she thought to herself. She uses her heightened senses to hear if there was anyone in the cemetery and comes across two heartbeats. "I know your in there" she says, "my name is Caroline Forbes. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk. Please, you can trust me" she tries to explain but is met with silence. She tries again and to her suprise the barrier has been dropped.

As Caroline moves into the cemetery she feels a presence just as hands grip her waist as they move at vamp speed to another row in the cemetery. The hands let go of her and she spins around in a hurry and takes a fighting stance.

Once she looks to her 'attacker' she can feel her blood boil in anger and is ready to rip his heart out. "Seriously. WHAT.THE.HELL. IS.WRONG.WITH.YOU" she yells because at this point she could care less who hears her. "Sorry gorgeous. I just love how adorable you are when your angry" Enzo says with a smirk. "What the hell are you doing here Enzo. You were supposed to be in Mystic Falls with your 'family' or did they send you to come after me" Caroline says sternly with a glare that Enzo thinks could level cities. "You would like to think that wouldn't you. Believe that I was the bad guy and maybe I am or maybe I'm just here exploring after being inprisioned and experimented on for years." Enzo shoots right back at her. "You haven't exactly proved otherwise. I mean Lilly and heretics? Are you **serious**. What are you even thinking." She questions him. "Alright, fine. I'll give you that. You were right but this is a lot bigger than you think. You need to give me the stone Caroline" Enzo moves closer to her hoping she sees reason. "No **I** don't need to do anything. Why should I even trust you. We were friends but you've been playing both sides for so long than I don't even know who you are" Caroline yells and she can see the hurt in his eyes. A part of her regrets what she said and wants to take it back but another part of her thinks maybe if she says these things to him, it will help him get out from whatever spell Lilly has him under. With a sigh Enzo closes the distance between them and locks eyes with her, "You may not want to believe me but I'm trying to help you. I'm done playing sides alright because you were right, Lilly and the heretics...they're not my family. Please Caroline, you have to trust me" he says softly trying to get her to believe him. "Fine, you wanna help me, you can start by talking a witch into doing a cloaking spell on me so we can get the hell out of here. The trust bit will have to be earned" she jabs a finger into his chest and he smirks. "Why talk when you could torture or compel" Enzo bits back a laugh when he sees her glare directed his way and he raises his hands in surrender, "fine, have it your way gorgeous" he chuckles as they move through the cemetery searching out a witch.

KC;...;KC

Klaus looked down to the smiling baby in the crib. Her eyes focused on him with wonder, excitement and light. He reaches down and his daughter grabs hold of his hand with her chubby fist as soon as it's within reach, putting it into her mouth. For the first time in what seems like ages he was content. Sitting and watching his child with love, he gave her a small smile.

He never thought he'd be a good father, not after the damage Mikeal had caused. He fought tooth and nail against having a weakness all throughout Hayley's pregnancy. He didn't need or want love or family. But the minute, no the second he saw his child he knew he was done. He did and always would do anything for his little girl. Would go to hell and back to protect her like he would for all his family. Strangely enough and not that he would ever admit it to anyone, he felt that way about **few** others as well. Marcel- the man he's known as a son for so long, Cami- a stranger who has become one of his closest friends and **her**. Before he could ponder further the door was pulled opened and in walked Freya. "I did a locator spell. Your _friend_ is in the cemetery" she says looking to Klaus with worry.

With one last look to his daughter, he makes a move to leave but is stopped as Freya puts a hand in front of him. "Are you sure this is wise brother. The prophecy- she begins but is cut off by Klaus. "We no nothing of this prophecy dear sister, so forgive me if I do not want to live my life in fear. Now I'm of to go get answers. Fell free to try and stop me if you can" he says as a warning, with a smirk and moves passed her. "That looks awfully familiar" Kol says as he walks in with a drink in his hand, "last time he ran off after Caroline Forbes, I ended up with a dagger in my heart followed by me dying sometime after" Kol says with distaste and Freya can see the fury burn in his eyes. Freya looks to him with concern. 'If this girl had a hand in killing Kol what else could she do' Freya thought to herself. "Is she a threat to this family?"she asks Kol with not a hint of playfulness in her voice. If this girl was a threat then she would have to be dealt with. Centuries from now her brother would thank her.

KC;...;KC

The cemetery was quiet as the hot New Orleans sun beat down upon them. The two heartbeats Caroline once heard were now gone, nothing but a figment of her imagination. How big was this cemetery anyway. Sure they haven't been here that long but Caroline would have guessed that they would have found a witch by now. With a huff she and Enzo turn another corner and stopped short. They see the back of a figure in the distance. They look to each other and move forward. Upon closer inspection they see that it's a woman they've been looking at. She looked to be in her mid twenties and was wearing leather pants which looked good on her legs that went on for miles combined with a top that reveled a little to much cleavage that boarded on cheesy. She had short dirty blonde hair and tattoos made their home on her arms.

Enzo and Caroline look to one another before before moving even further in order to be standing directly infront of this woman. "Hello, I'm Caro-" Caroline began but was cut off as the the woman turned slowly to look at her. Caroline sucked in a breath as their eyes met. The woman had black eyes that Caroline swore could bore straight into your soul and dig up your deepest darkest secrets. It was eyes that could cause nightmares, could cause the strongest of men to crumble and shake in fear.

As Caroline steeled herself, both her and Enzo moved forward again. They needed help, they needed protection and as afraid as she was in this moment she could not let it show. "I know who you are vampire. I'm sure every supernatural within radius knows who you are" the woman says referring to when Caroline was outside the cemetery and boundary spell. Caroline's cheeks were red at the thought because it probably wasn't her best idea ever. "Listen witch, we need your help" Enzo says a bit to sternly coming off as threatening. "Please" Caroline adds quickly trying to ease the situation, "we don't want any trouble" she continues. "I'll help you" the woman- whose name they are yet to discover says without missing a beat. Both Enzo and Caroline look skeptically at the woman. Since when were witches so eager to help vampires. "Just like that?" Caroline questions. "What's in it for you?" Enzo asks at the same time. "The only thing you bloodsuckers can do is leave this city. There is enough of your kind walking around here causing trouble, we don't need more. If it means helping **you** to get you to leave then so be it" the woman says. Distaste written all over he face.

Caroline found it a little funny, how witches just hated vampires. It was like something that was so deeply rooted in them. But not all vampires were monsters. She sure wasn't but then again she did go on a no humanity binge when her mother died. Bonnie had explained it to her once, saying that when Esther created vampires she went against nature and disrupted the balance. As witches they could sense that same magic within vampires. They could feel the disruption that followed like a stench. It was why Bonnie had such a hard time being around Caroline when she first turn.

"Follow me" the woman says and they follow her to one of the crypts. Upon entering they could get a pungent smell of multiple fragrances. "Umm so what's your name?" Caroline asks in an attempt to make conversation as the woman gathers different items. "It doesn't matter. This will be over soon" she says and Enzo and Caroline look at each other awkwardly.

"I need your blood" the witch says after a long silence. "Why, what do you need it for" Enzo asks moving forward. "I need something from you in order to bind the spell. Your blood would be the strongest thing to use so unless you want me to chop off a body part to use I suggest you spare a few drops" she snaps at him.

Caroline looked unsure at the witch. She knew from Bonnie that blood can be used for a number of things. Maybe this was a trap and this witch just wanted them dead. But if she didn't get the witches help then they would be stuck in that bar with Rayna and the heretics all over them. They've already spent to much time out in the open anyway. "Fine" she says and moves forward to give her blood. Enzo grabs her hand and turns her to look at him. "What are you doing gorgeous?" He whispers to her. "I'm doing what I have to for us to get out of this damn town" she replies in an annoyed tone. "What if she lying. What if she kills us" he questions and looks to the witch snidely. "Do you have another plan Enzo? Were backed against a corner" Caroline locks eyes with him and he can see that under the tough girl exterior she's trying to put up, she's scared. He nods reluctantly and they look to the witch who was just watching with boredom.

Enzo and Caroline let their features change and their fangs drop. With one last look to one another they sink their fangs into their wrists and allow their blood to drop into the bronze bowl infront of them.

The witch starts chanting and uses a knife to slice open her palm to drop blood in as well. As she chants again Caroline feels a slight sting within her. She looks to Enzo who seems to be fine but looks down at her waiting for any sign of harm. She gives him a reassuring look and feels the tug on her heart again but as the witch stops chanting so does the ache. "It's done" she says and Enzo and Caroline let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. "Thank you" Caroline looks to the witch who look as back at her with distaste. "You can thank me by leaving vampire" the witch says and walks out of the crypt.

"Well gorgeous, looks like you and I are going on a long road trip" Enzo smirks at her and she rolls her eyes at him. Sure things are bad right now, Caroline thinks to herself but it could be way worse and Enzo wasnt terrible company. "Not so fast. We have to head back to the bar. I left something there" she moves forward to leave the cemetery and Enzo follows. She's not going anywhere without her moms box.

KC;...;KC

Klaus was frustrated and a frustrated hybrid meant bodies would soon drop. Freya had told him that Caroline was at the cemetery but his sister had called before he could get there saying that she couldn't track Caroline any longer. Normally he would be happy knowing that their is only one place in the city where magic cannot reach, but now sitting in the bar there was no sign of her anywhere. He just hoped that she didn't have a cloaking spell done and leave town before he got the chance to talk to her. He would surely be in a sour mood for months over the missed opportunity.

He signals to the bartender for another drink and she comes over, pouring him another glass of bourbon. "What troubles our hybrid king" she asks with a hint of sass and sarcasm. "Oh just wondering which of these lovely patrons I should drain first. Maybe I'll start with you" Klaus says with a smirk. "Sure, you could do that but then you'll be messing with me and we both know I can take you" she looks to him with a mischievous glint in her eye and he chuckles. Yes as surprising as it may be, he does have at least **one** friend. He's been frequenting this bar for some time now. When ever he needed to get away from everything, his sibling especially he'd come here.

He's about to give up hope and leave when he gets the smell of vanilla and strawberries. He turns from his place at the counter and sees a mess of blond hair. He sucks in a breath and moves forward.

KC;...;KC

Caroline entered the bar with a sigh. She couldn't wait to get out of this town. Her and Enzo should probably head to a remote beach somewhere because lord knows she's had enough of the drama. Enzo holds on to her arm and turns her to face him, "Alright gorgeous, go get what you need. We're cloaked but we should get out of here fast" he says to her. "I'll be quick" Caroline nods to him and turns to head toward the bartender who kept the box for her. She stops dead in her tracks as she sees the one person she dreaded seeing or probably the one person she was hoping to see. She wasn't quite sure with him. Her dead heart felt alive again as he moved toward her, that infuriating smirk plastered across his face. Her stomach did somersaults as he inched closer and she was dying with anticipation. It took everything in her not to show any emotion as she held her breath, her body unable to co operate and move. She briefly contemplated fleeing but thought better of it. He would surely catch her. He finally got to her after what felt like ages and he gives a small smile, "hello love" he says and oh god she forgot what his voice did to her. "Klaus" she breaths out. 'Oh I'm in trouble' she thinks to herself as they take each other in after their time apart.

KC;...;KC

 **AN: Okay, so that was chapter 6. I wanted more klaroline in this chapter but it felt like I needed to stop there. I hope you enjoyed it though. There was a mini flash quote in there. Next chapter will have klaroline, Enzo and probably Rebekah. I don't know if Rebekah and Enzo will be a thing yet or should I go with Stefan and Rebekah?...**

 **Anyway, while I figure that out please review. Until next chapter.**

 **Hugs :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back for another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad this story is enjoyable. Also this is the first time I'm writing _anything_ so please forgive any errors. Another thing to take note of is that ****for the sake of this story certain things will be different from the show, which you'll see in later chapters (trying not to give to much away). Hope you enjoy, thanks :)**

 **Chapter 7: Gonna get burned**

Caroline felt like her skin was on fire. Every part of her was pushing, urging, fighting for her to flee _but_ thereshe sat, across from the most dangerous creature on earth. She was planted in the chair across from him and most likely, no force on this earth could move her.

Enzo could sense the tension from a mile away and as amusing as it was to watch, they had to leave. They've been at the bar for a while now and he was tense and on high alert. When both he and Caroline came into this city they were not cloaked, which meant the heretics and Rayna could track them, which also meant the first place they would look for them was in the city. They probably were already here waiting for an opportunity to strike. "Well as fun as this little meeting was" he looks to Caroline, "we've got to go gorgeous" he shot her a serious look and she knew he was right. "What's the rush love? You should stay a while longer" Klaus looks to Caroline with a hint of a smirk, opting to ignore the vampire next to her. "You just want me to stay so you can interrogate me like your brother did. Let me guess he couldn't get what he wanted from me so it your turn. Should I expect a visit from Rebekah as well" she rolls he eyes at him. "You'll have to forgive my brother sweetheart. He can be a little dramatic when he wants to be" Klaus waves his hand in a dramatic gesture. "Something that runs in the family" Caroline mutters but Klaus still hears and chuckles. He's missed her sharp tounge. Never missing a beat with her sarcasm, wit and one liners even with him.

Enzo moves in his chair slightly, clearly uncomfortable. He clears his throat and Caroline looks to him and she sees his annoyance. It's not like she could blame him, they needed to leave before it's to late. "We have to leave" Caroline states plainly and Klaus' jaw clenches in annoyance. He wanted to know what she was doing here. He wasn't foolish enough to think that she was here for him but he needed to know. Maybe she was in some kind of trouble. Maybe she needed protection. She's been on edge all night, maybe it was because of him. As much as he wanted this dance of there's to go on he had to get to the point. "What are you doing here sweetheart?" He asks in a regal tone. One that screamed king and he was. He was the king of New Orleans. This was his town, she had to play by his rules but hell if she was going to let that stone slip into the wrong hands.

Caroline stood from her chair with Enzo rising after her and taking the box she had gotten back. "We...I wanted to see the city. Your brother made it very clear that I was not welcome so now I'm leaving and just to be clear I don't have this stone your brother kept talking about" she says sternly. Both her and Enzo turn to leave the bar but the hesitates for a second. She turns to look at him with a hint of a smile on her face. This is probably the last time she will see him. Who knows if Bonnie will find a way to get rid of the mark. She could spend the rest of her eternity on the run for all she knew. "Take care of yourself" Caroline says as she turns to leave.

Klaus looks to her retreating form and and there's an ache in his chest as she's lost in the distance. He craved to run after her, tell her to stay, that he _wants_ her to stay but he stays in his chair. With this prophecy looming over his family, he had to have a clear head. He didn't trust the deMartel's or his first sired- Lucian Castle. They or any number of his enemies could hurt her to get to him and he _could not_ allow that. So he let her go, not that she was his to let go of. With a sigh he leaves the bar to head home.

KC;*;KC

Caroline was sitting in the passenger seat of her car while Enzo was driving. They've been quite for the past ten minutes. It was very unlike her to be silent but right now she couldn't find anything to say. She looked out the window at everything passing her by and she wonders how she ended up in this situation and how she's going to get out of it. Right now all she wishes for is her mom. Her mother would always be the one to comfort her. Yes they've had a strained relationship but things did get better between them. It wasn't Bonnie or Elena or stefan, it was always her mom that calmed her and now all she feels is pain. It feels like she's being ripped apart. With a sigh she looks to Enzo, "how much further?" She asks. "We're almost to the border gorgeous. Any where in particular you wanna go?" He briefly looks to her before focusing on the road again. "Your pick" Caroline says in a hollow voice while looking out the window again. "So, that was the mighty Klaus Mikealson huh? He didn't seem that bad. Didn't seem so psycho as the rumors suggest. Although I think you have something to do with that" Enzo smirks at her. Caroline looks to him and rolls her eyes. "We're...friends. He came into town and..." Caroline says trying to come up with the words to explain what Klaus is to her but falls short. "Oh I see" Enzo teases, "have a thing for bad boys do you" he chuckles, "like them all dark and dangerous. You know I think I'm your type gorgeous" he winks at her and she laughs. "How about for now you just focus on the road" she smiles at him as they come up to the New Orleans border.

As they move across, Caroline feels a sting on her heart. She looks to Enzo but sees no sign of pain from him. As the car moves further away from New Orleans she feels pain radiate through her. "Enzo" she says in panic, "something's wrong" she states as more severe wave of pain shoots through her and she screams out in agony. Enzo looks to her in worry as he stops the car. "What's wrong. What's happening Caroline" He examines her for any sign of injury but finds none. Caroline screams out again as the pain washes over again. "Aahhh...it hurts, it hurts" she screams out and tears fall from her eyes. Enzo vamp speeds to her side of the car and yanks the door open. Her carries her out and lays her on the ground. She starts violently coughing and spits out blood as she does. Enzo looks down at her in agony, feeling helpless as she screams out again. He pulls out his phone and calls the one person he knows will help. The person on the other end picks up and he wastes no time. "Bonnie I need your help. Caroline's in trouble. I don't know what to do. I think it's a spell" he says quickly hoping that Bonnie will have a solution. "What, what do you mean, what happened" Bonnie speaks, her voice full of concern as she hears Caroline scream from the other end. "I don't know. We were leaving New Orleans... I don't know what happened" he gushed out while trying to soothe Caroline who started shaking as blood poured from her mouth and eyes. "Get her back" Bonnie says quickly. "What?" Enzo asks. "Get her back to New Orleans now. It's a spell. She'll die if you don't".

Without hesitation Enzo picks up Caroline and vamp speeds the short distance toward the city border. "Enzo...Enzo...Enzo" Bonnie's worried voice comes through the phone. Enzo, after finally breaking away from Caroline picks up his phone. "She fine...she passed out but she's fine. I have to find a safe place for us" he looks down to the blonde still lying on the ground. "There's a place. Caroline told me where Klaus is. I'll send you the address" Bonnie is silent for a short while before she continues, "keep her safe Enzo. We're almost there" she says before hanging up the phone. A few seconds later Enzo's phone buzzed and he saw a text from Bonnie with the address of Klaus Mikealson. With a sigh he picks up a still unconscious Caroline and vamp speed further into the city. He doesn't even ponder the thought of Bonnie coming to the city. He has a bad feeling about this. He just hopes that they will be ready for whatever awaits.

KC;*;KC

All he wanted was to be alone right now. His siblings, of course had other ideas. They were hell bent on making him miserable, poking and prodding about his meeting with Caroline. Hayley was in the next room with Hope, no doubt listening in. "So does she have the stone?" Kol questions from his spot on the couch as he takes a sip of bourbon. "Well she was to busy leaving town to give me any answers brother" Klaus says with annoyance. "Bloody hell Nik, you just let her go. If that stone falls in the wrong hands then we are doomed" Rebekah says, her voice raising at the end. "Stop being dramatic sister. If Caroline does in fact have the stone then we'll have nothing to worry about. I very much doubt she'll wage war against our family" Klaus takes a sip of bourbon from his glass and Rebekah just rolls her eyes at him.

Freya watches the back and forth between her siblings silently. She wonders why Klaus dismisses this woman as a threat. Kol had told her about the infatuation Klaus had with the vampire from Mystic Falls but when it came down to the protection their family, Freya always thought that Klaus would be the most fierce. So why was he hesitating. What more did he feel for this woman and would that be his down fall.

"We have to get the stone" Freya says and they all look to her. "It's not safe in any hands but our own. Our enemies can still take hold of it and they _will_ surely come for us all" she looks to Elijah for support. "We should not act rashly sister. We should gain her trust first" Elijah says, always trying to find a peaceful solution. "Said the one who ran her out of town" Klaus growls at Elijah.

Before another round of yelling could begin they hear the front door of the compound burst open. The originals and Hayley vamp speed toward the courtyard, with Freya- the only one without the vampire perks, coming up behind them.

Klaus sees the vampire Caroline was with earlier holding her bloodied body in his arms. "We ran into trouble" Enzo says. Klaus moves forward in an instant. He looks down to Caroline and his heart aches at seeing her like this. He moves a wayward piece of hair of her face and tries to take her from the young vampire. "I've got her" Enzo moves passed Klaus to look at Elijah, "where can I put her" he asks and Hayley shows Enzo the way.

The second he puts Caroline safety on the bed he is shoved roughly against a wall on the other end of the room. The wall cracks at the impact. He looks to see Klaus infront of him and the other originals spread out behind Klaus.

Klaus puts his hand around Enzo's throat and squeezes hard before releasing a tiny bit. "Start talking" Klaus growls at him. He opens his mouth to answer but they hear a loud gasp and they all look toward the person they know the noise came from.

Caroline gasps loundly for air she does not need. She feel disoriented and she panics, trying to figure out her surroundings. She looks to everyone around her and her eyes finally fall to him, "Klaus" she breaths out before she falls unconscious again.

KC;*;KC

 **So that was chapter seven. I don't really like the Caroline interaction in the beginning of the chapter but it sort of just happened that way but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Now for my rambling- how was 4x09 of The Originals? Coz of the air dates where I'm from I'm one week (one episode) behind but I managed to watch it and I kinda have mixed feeling about it. I felt like their plan was kind of stupid but that's just my opinion. Don't hate me.**

 **Anyway enough of the rambling. Please review. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So i had a really fucked up week and I so was not in the mood to write on Saturday. I feel like curling into a ball and crying or just you know, hitting someone. But instead of doing that I'm writing. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, thanks:)**

 **Chapter 8: Gonna get burned (two)**

At the sound of the gasp, both Klaus and Enzo moved toward the now unconscious blonde. Klaus could feel the rage boil inside him. He knew blood was going to be spilled for this. He would rip apart the person who dared hurt her and scatter their body parts across the earth. However he needed to know who had did this.

He looked to the sleeping blonde on the bed. If it weren't for the matted blood on her face he would have thought she was just sleeping. His hand moved involuntary toward her cheek and moved a stray piece of hair away from from her face. With one last look he turned toward the young vampire in their presence. "Explain now"he growled trying to keep his anger at bay. "I don't know what happened" Enzo stated, "we were leaving town and the next thing I know she was screaming out in pain once we crossed the boarder" Enzo looks to Caroline with guilt in his eyes. He could have prevented this. "It's a spell" Freya speaks from behind Klaus. "Who did this. If I know who and why, it will easier to break the spell" she states plainly.

Freya was still skeptical of this 'friend' of klaus'. She had no idea what threats this girl brought with her and her family's protection always came first. So if it meant helping in order to get theses new faces out of town then so be it.

"I don't know her name. She was blonde, dark eyes, tattoos for days. She did a simple cloaking spell. Nothing was out of the ordinary, I've seen cloaking spells before" Enzo says in confusion. It killed him to think that he did not pick this up.

There was a small moan and everyone looked back to Caroline as she gained consciousness again. "What happened?" She said pulling herself up and resting her back against the headboard. Enzo moved forward determined to make sure she was okay. "How you feeling gorgeous?" Enzo asks. Klaus watched from the side silently seething at the pet name Enzo used. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little. What happened?" She questions, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the eyes focused on her. "It's a spell that keeps you within the city limits. If you leave, you die" Freya says sternly, "don't worry I'll take the spell off and you can leave" she adds after a beat and Klaus grows more annoyed at his sister.

"Miss Forbes, why don't you tell us what trouble you've gotten yourself into" Elijah speaks for the first time since Caroline and Enzo burst through their front door. "Yes please I would love to know what Miss Mystic Falls is doing in our home" Rebekah comments from her place by the fire place.

Caroline moves unsteadily off the bed to stand. "Well I didn't just come here to sight see" she began and she told them about the heretics and the war that's been happening in Mystic Falls. She told them about Rayna Cruz, about the attack at the Salvatore house and of course how she saved Damon from Rayna's blade.

"So you have the stone with you darling" Kol looks to Caroline and she swears he looks mildly impressed. "No I don't" Caroline lies, "I don't know where it is. Rayna probably has it, all the more reason for us to leave" she makes a move to leave but her way is blocked. "Not so fast love. Freya still has to remove that pesky spell you have on you" Klaus says with a smirk.

KC*;*KC

Soon everyone leaves the room. Elijah and Rebekah heading out do deal with their first sired while Kol 'consulted' with Divina. Klaus and Hayley thought it best if their daughter was not in the compound for a few hours so she had taken her to the bayou. This left Klaus, Caroline, Enzo and Freya in the compound.

Freya was gathering what she needed for her spell while Enzo was at the far end of the courtyard talking on the phone with Bonnie. Enzo had told her about their pending arrival and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was not a good sign that they were leaving Mystic Falls. Maybe Rayna or the heretics attacked them. Maybe one of them was hurt. She would never forgive herself if they had gotten hurt while she was running and hiding in fear like a coward. "Don't worry love. Everything will be okay" Klaus says, dragging her out of her thoughts. "It's not me I'm worried about" she states and he chuckles. "Of course, a deadly huntress and a group of vampire/witch heretics are after you and you still worry about others. How very Caroline Forbes" Klaus teases. In truth her ability to care for others much more than herself was one of the many reasons he was drawn to her. To think she had almost lost that light of hers completely was something that pained him. " I'm sorry about your mother" he says quietly and he hears her take in a breath. "Yeah...I just...I can't. I don't want to talk about that right now. There's a lot going on" Caroline looks to him and he can see the pain in her eyes along with something he can't quite put his finger on.

Caroline hasn't spoken about her mother since she died. She feard it would send her spiraling again. Talking about it just intensified the pain more and that was not something she could handle. It was one of the reasons she didn't open her mothers box, to afraid of what was inside. Caroline knew Klaus meant well but right now she needed to focus on the problem at hand.

She looks to him, a hint of a smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this love? " Klaus questions after a beat, a hint of rejection in his voice. She takes a moment and answers, "I couldn't" Caroline states plainly and he sees that look I her eye again. "Why, oh that's right I'm the big bad hybrid that can not be trusted" he says angrily. "No it's just...you have a family, a daughter. I didn't want you or anyone to get hurt" she confesses as she looks to the floor. He knows where this is going and apart of him doesn't want to let go of her but the other part of him wants her to be safe. "I can help you, protect you. What are friends for" he says not wanting to push her to far or scare her. She's always been determined to move at her own pace. "I can't. I'm sorry, but as soon as your sister is done with this spell I'm leaving" Caroline states sadly. She quickly covers her emotion and moves toward Enzo.

Enzo looks to her with caution as Caroline approaches. She can see the apprehension in his eyes so she decides to ease his fear, "don't worry Enzo, I'm fine. I'm not as breakable as people seem to think I am" she states plainly before she continues, "did Bonnie say when they're getting here? Are they okay?"she asks. "Yeah, they're a few minutes away, they'll be here soon. Everyone's fine" Enzo says. "Hey, have you seen my moms box anywhere?" She questions hoping that it wasn't left behind. "Yeah, I left it in the room you were in. Listen Freya says it's going to be a little while before she does the spell so we're still protected by the cloaking spell but once it's lifted we gotta move fast" Enzo looks to her knowingly. Enzo saw the way Klaus looks at her and knows there's a lot more than friendship between the two of them. The fact though still remains that they had to get out of town. It's a wonder they haven't been caught already. Caroline rolls her eyes at Enzo, "I got it Enzo, don't worry" she says and turns to move up the stairs toward the room her moms box is in.

KC*;*KC

She moved along the hall in the compound taking in her surroundings. The paintings that hung on the wall were old and seemed to look like they belonged in a museum, as did the furniture. She couldn't help but think about what the compound, what the city looked like in the past. The history of the originals, however bloody, had always fascinated her. To think that they stood on the sidelines of history or maybe even influenced it was one of the many reasons she herself enjoyed her vampirism. To live among the humans, watch as time changes them, to travel the world and experience new things as everyone around you is blissfully unaware of what truly exists. It was quite intriguing to think about it. Although there were many down sides to being a vampire.

She quickly pushes that thought out of her head as she turns the corner to go to the room she was in and steps in to find Hayley sitting in the middle of the king size bed with her giggling daughter playing infront of her. She stops short, not knowing what to say. Her and Hayley weren't exactly friends, not even close but she didn't have anything agaist the wolf. Other than the fact that the brunette snapped her neck. Well this should go good.

KC*;*KC

 **AN: So that was chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed it.** **Next chapter will include Caroline/ Hayley interaction, more of the Mystic Falls gang and Rayna. Please forgive any spelling errors. Till next time. Thanks for reading:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I'm back for another chapter. I have some of these chapters planned out but that might change as the story goes along, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 9: Family secrets**

Caroline stands awkwardly at the door contemplating if she should walk in further or just run away. She was all for the latter but she wanted her moms box. Call her crazy and as scared as she was at the thought of opening it, it also brought her comfort. It felt as though her mom was still with her. So with a sigh she found herself moving further into the room.

"Hey" she says awkwardly to Hayley. The brunette awkwardly smiles back at her and gives her a quick hey before focusing on the baby again. "I'm just getting my stuff. I though you were in the bayou?" Caroline says and moves toward the chair that the box was sitting on. "Yeah, there's a storm coming so..." Hayley trails off and Caroline understands. This place was like a fortress. If the storm got rough, both Klaus and Hayley would want their daughter protected. She turns around to see the cute little baby giggle at her and Caroline can't help but smile. "She's beautiful" Caroline states as she moves closer. "Thank you" Hayley says and Caroline sticks out her hand to the baby.

Hayley is the first to break the silence when she sighs and opens her mouth to speak. "Look Caroline, you and I aren't exactly best friends but I feel like I owe you an explanation" she says and Caroline's eyes snap up to her in confusion. "Klaus...Hope" Hayley clarifies and Caroline puts a hand up to stop her.

When Caroline first found out about the miracle baby she was quite shocked. As far as she knew vampires couldn't have babies. What was more shocking was that _Klaus Mikealson_ was going to be a father. Everything else- the fact that Klaus slept with Hayley was just a fact of life. She had no right to be upset. "Your right, we aren't best friends or anything close to it and I'm still kinda still pissed at you for snapping my neck, which by the way will never happen again" she says and Hayley gives her a slight smile while Caroline sits down on the bed to play with Hope. "It's just...you don't owe me any explanation Hayley. Klaus and I...we..." she struggles to find the words to describe what Klaus is to her. How would anyone define flirting and having sex with someone that one time and then having not see the person for quite some time thereafter. "I was with Tyler at the time" she chooses to say, "and you and Klaus are both capable of making your own decisions. I don't have some sort of _claim_ on him or whatever. If you two are...together than who am I to stop you" she ends and she will never say it out loud but there's a small, tiny hint of hurt when she tells Hayley everything is fine. Alright maybe it's just a little bigger than small. Maybe like medium size hurt.

Hayley chuckles and look to Caroline, "I'm glad your understanding about all this but you have to know, Klaus and I are so _not_ together. It was a one time thing and yes I got something amazing out of it" she says looking to Hope with an adoring smile, "and Klaus and I both love her and will do anything to protect her but that's the extent of our relationship" Hayley finishes. There's a beat of silence as Hayley looks on at Caroline playing with Hope and they both see the baby's bright eyes drooping, "I should get her down. It's way past her bedtime" Hayley says looking the time and realizing just how late it is. "Oh yeah, sure" Caroline says, "goodnight little one" she says to Hope and picks up her moms box again.

As Caroline walks out of the room looking at her moms box she bumps into something hard. She looks up to find Klaus looking at her while his hands go to her waist to steady her. "Be careful love, don't want you to get hurt" he says with that infuriating smirk and Caroline thinks that his face has a permanent smirk on it. "Sorry" she says sheepishly as he leads her into what looks like his art room.

She looks around for a while before turning to face him. "So Freya is going to need a little more time with the spell" he says, never breaking eye contact. She looks to him in confusion. "How come...Rayna" she begins worried about what this means but is cut off by Klaus, "she will not touch you" he says with a slight growl, "you'll be safe here" he continues. "Thank you" Caroline says quietly locking eyes with him, "I mean you could have easily kicked us out but you didn't...so thank you."

Klaus steps closer to her and it feels like every nerve ending is buzzing and she hates that he still has an effect on her. "I'll always help you Caroline" he says to her and she can feel the heat radiating off his body. If she was human he surely would hear her heart beat at a rapid pace. "So I see you've gotten yourself a new admirer" Klaus says referring to Enzo.

Caroline chuckles at the thought. It's not that she didn't like Enzo or anything and sure they've flirted but him siding with the heretics left a serious dent in their friendship. "We were friends. I need his help. So I met your daughter" she says with a smile, trying to change the subject. "Is that so sweetheart" Klaus replied unsure of what she's going to say next. "She's amazing. Has your eyes" she giggles slightly. "Hopefully that's all of mine she'll inherit" he says and even though he's smiling there is a hint of seriousness to his voice. "No there is good in you. It's been a while since I've spoken to you but I still see it in you. There's good in your siblings too. If anything, that's what she'll inherit" Caroline says assuringly.

He looks at her and it's like nothing has changed. She's still the same optimistic, naive, bright, bubbly, small town girl he meet. He knows, however, what she's been through and even though that's what he sees, he can tell she's struggling. She may be a fantastic actress but he can see the cracks that are forming. "There is good in you as well Caroline" he says before he could stop himself. She shakes her head and turns to look away from him. "I'm not so sure anymore. The things I did" she says referring to her time without her humanity. She opens her mouth to continue but Klaus speaks first. "Is not even a _fraction_ of the things I've done and yet you still see the good in me" he says trying to make her see that they all have done terrible things. That if there is hope for his redemption then there most certainly is hope for her.

Caroline sighs knowing that he's not going to let this go. She's been pushing these feelings away ever since she got her humanity back. Now here he was forcing her to confront them head on. She takes a deep breath in preparation. If he wants her to open up then she's going to break and let everything out. "No the person that was good died when she did" Caroline begins, "do you wanna know why I didn't want to talk about her. It's to **damn** hard!" She yells at him. "It's because I can't...I can't live like this. Everytime I let myself think about her for even a **second** , it feels like I'm being torn apart. She's my mom" Caroline continues yelling and the tears are flowing freely now and Klaus lets her break, knowing she needs to let her emotions out, "she's my mom and I love her **so much**. But I hate her for leaving me all alone and now all I feel since she died is pain and rage and I don't know what to do about it" she cries and lets out everything she's been keeping buried.

Klaus walks forward and hugs her and she cries harder into his chest. The only time he's ever felt this way was when Henrik died and when he thought he was going to loose his daughter. She finally settles down a bit as she says, "I don't think I can live my eternity like this" she whispered and the tone of which she says it makes him feel like there is ice in his veins.

He slowly takes her by the shoulders and moves her so that they lock eyes. "Now you listen to me Caroline Forbes, I cannot begin to imagine what you've lost but you are strong and brave and you have a **beautiful** and long future ahead of you. It will not be easy and you will **never** forget her but the pain will fade. You will find yourself again in this big world and you will make your mother proud" he ends in a whisper all the while never breaking eye contact or letting go of her.

"She...she sent me this box after she died" Caroline says. "I haven't opened it. I'm to scared to find out what's inside" she finishes with a slight laugh. Klaus lets her go and moves to pick up the box and stands infront of her again. "I do not know what awaits for you in this box love, but I do know that your mother loved you wholeheartedly and I have no doubt that the contents will be proof of that" he says with a softness in his eyes that she's never seen before.

With a sigh she wipes away her tears and moves toward the couch and placed the box on the table. Klaus moves to leave, wanting to give her some space but her voice stops him. "Wait" she says and he looks to her. "Will you stay with me. I just don't wanna do this alone" she says in an unsteady voice. "Of course sweetheart" he says and moves to sit next to her.

Caroline takes one final breath and lifts the lid of the box. She reaches in to find pictures of her childhood. There's one of a new born Caroline in the hospital wrapped up in blankets as her mother holds her with a smile in her face. There's another from Christmas before her patents divorce. They all looked at the camera with happy smiles.

Caroline flips through the photos with a smile on her face and hands them to Klaus. He takes them and flips through. He laughs when he lands on one of a five year old Caroline in a princess costume and wings smiling at the camera with a missing front tooth. "Hey" she chides playfully, "I take Halloween very seriously. I'm a fairy princess" she states matter if factly and he pulls his lips together to try not to laugh. She's the most adorable thing he's come across.

They sit together, continuing to rifle through the box, finding more things from her childhood and laughing as they go along. They come to the very bottom of the box when Caroline finds what looks like a journal. She opens the cover and she finds a letter. She sucks in a breath and Klaus gives her a small smile in reassurance and she opens the letter.

 **Dear Caroline,**

 **By now it's probably going on a month since my death. I know you well enough to know that you're pushing your feelings down but I want you know that's not the answer.**

 **You have to feel and live your life to the fullest sweetie. I wish I was there with you. I wish I could see you explore the world and fall in love but I've accepted that I can't.**

 **I have to tell you Caroline that I love you so much, more than anything in the world and everything I did was to protect you. Your father and I have kept a secret from you. A secret that we believed should stay hidden, but over the years I've seen how alone you've felt, like a part of you was missing even when you've had your friends around you. I hope this journal will help you feel whole again and I hope one day you will understand why we kept this from you. I'm so sorry Caroline. I love you, my baby girl.**

 **Love mom,**

Tears were spilling from Caroline's eyes freely. She was happy that in a way she got to say goodbye to her mother but she was also confused. What possibly could her parents have kept from her. Yes when she was younger she felt alone but she chalked it up to being an only child. Now all she felt was uneasy.

Klaus was next to her reading the letter that she handed to him. "It's going to be alright love. I'm right here with you. Your not alone" Klaus said. He had no idea what secrets where hidden within the Forbes family but he knew he had to be here for Caroline. There were a million and one threats that were coming after them but in this moment, he needed, no he wanted to be here. To comfort her when she found out what's been kept from her, because he had a strong feeling that she will not like what she was about to learn.

Caroline ran her fingers across the leather bound journal, working up the courage to open it. She felt a hand in hers and locked eyes with Klaus. In that moment she felt safe. His touch anchored and she felt like whatever was hidden in this journal couldn't hurt her.

She opens the cover and read aloud for Klaus to hear as well. "The journal of William Forbes. Alpha of the Forbes pack" Caroline breaths out.

A million questions run through Caroline's mind at once. How can this be possible. She's a vampire. Her parents were human. This was impossible. She looks to Klaus who looks just as baffled as she does. They look at each other with no words. This was one hell of a family secret.

*;KC;*

 **AN: Okay so don't hate me for stopping there. I know I said there will be Rayna and the MF gang in this chapter but some how klaroline interaction took center stage on this one.**

 **I hope you like my twist in the plot with Caroline's werewolf lineage. There are other twists coming up which I hope everyone will like.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who's following and reviewing. It means a lot. Please leave reviews for this chapter. I'm curious to see what everyone thinks so far.**

 **Till next chapter. Hugs :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I had another fucked up week thanks to work and the annoying people I work with. I started crying in the car and all that stuff coz of all the overwhelming emotions but nevertheless I'm back for another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I always liked the idea of Caroline as a werewolf so I was like, yep I'm gonna write that.**

 **Oh and I'm not sure if I should add the whole mates thing into this fic. I am against it but if that's something y'all wanna see let me know. I might reconsider.** **Anyway on with the story. :)**

 **Chapter 10: Deadly Encounters**

Caroline was pacing back and forth in Klaus' art room rambling incoherently to herself. There were just so many unanswered questions. How did she not know of her werewolf lineage? How is she not dead right now? Is she some sort of hybrid?

She looked to Klaus as she continued her pacing. He was still paging through the journal casually sitting on the couch like he had no care in the world. She didn't want to read what was in the journal but she also wanted to know what was in it so she made him do it. He would know more about werewolves than her anyway. She groans in frustration before looking to him. "Are you done yet?" she wines at him. "You asked me that five minutes ago and the answer is still no love" Klaus replied not looking up from the journal. "Well then hurry up. You're like the slowest reader ever" she snaps at him. It's not his fault really, she's just on edge from the bombshell her mother decided to drop on her. Caroline thinks she's handling it pretty well considering she could of totally flipped out.

"Well maybe if you stopped your pacing I would be able to concentrate. Besides you could have read this yourself sweetheart" Klaus shoots back finally looking up from the journal with raised eyebrows. "Hello! Do you not see me pacing. I wouldn't even get out the first sentence" Caroline looks to him like he's grown two heads and he just stares at her. They both know she's not helping the situation and as adorable as he thinks her rambling is, it was distracting him from giving her answers.

She finally relents and plops down on the couch opposite him with a sigh. She sneaks glances at him and she can't help but think how handsome he looks just sitting there doing something as mundane as reading. After a while she puts her boot clad feet up on the table in front of her and starts tapping. The noise causing Klaus to look at her in irritation. She smiles back at him sheepishly and he looks down at the journal again. She knows she's pushing his buttons and a part of her wants to see how far he'll let her go. He would never hurt her but she kinda liked pissing him off.

Finally, after what felt like forever for Caroline, Klaus places the journal on the table and leans forward to look at her. She straightens up and gives him a curious look. "Well?"she questions. "Well love, your great grandfather is quite interesting. Not only was he one of the 'founders' of Mystic Falls..." he starts and rolls his eyes when he says founders because Klaus and his family was there long before they were, "he was, as we now know, a werewolf. He along with the other founders tried to protect the humans from the very darkness he was apart of. He also had a vast knowledge in spells and magic. It's impressive really" Klaus says and Caroline rolls her eyes, just wanting him to get to the point. "Can you like fan girl over my great grandfather in your own time" she says in annoyance. "Caroline" he growls in warning and she thinks she's found how far she can push him. "I'm sorry okay. It's just _so_ overwhelming. I mean first the heretics then Rayna and now this. I just don't know how many more surprises I can take" Caroline says quietly.

Klaus moves to sit next to her and takes her hand. He knows exactly how she feels, especially when he tells her what he's learnt from the journal. Although he has no idea how to comfort her in this moment. Comfort and feelings were not his strong suit. "You're going to be okay sweetheart. You're strong enough to face this" he says and she looks to him. They both didn't realize how close they were. Caroline's lips part a little. Klaus looks to her lips and then back to her. She clears her throat, shifts away slightly and misses the slight look of rejection in his eyes. "Um...so what else did you learn?" Caroline breaks the silence but does not look to him.

Klaus moves back to his original place opposite her and starts talking. "Well before I tell you what was written in the journal, you should know about werewolves" he says and Caroline looks to him in intrigue, waiting for him to continue. "There are seven werewolf packs that are considered royalty among the werewolf community. I come from one of them" Klaus explains and Caroline rolls her eyes and smirks at that, because of course he was royalty. He ignores her and continues. "Your ex boyfriend and my first hybrid comes from another and Hayley descends from a third. You, love are descended from the forth" Klaus tells her. Caroline breaths out and looks to him in shock. "Wait! So your saying I'm...royalty" she asks in a shaky breath. "Yes. As time went on blood lines remained pure while others didn't, while some died out altogether" he says. "Pure?" Caroline asks curiously. "Yes werewolves marrying werewolves from other packs and popping out babies that will carry on the line. While others married humans and in some very rare cases witches" he goes on. "So if a werewolf and a witch had a baby..." she drifts off and he understands what she means. "Then they would either be a werewolf or a witch. Never both. Of course nature had a loophole" he says referring to his daughter. "So what about me. Hybrids need Elena's blood to transition don't they?" Caroline asks. Maybe there's something she's forgetting because clearly she's alive or as alive as a vampire can be. "Yes they do, but your not a hybrid. You see love, your great grandfather was a lot like you. He had a great amount of respect for the humans. He wanted the people in your little town to be protected and well, you know how werewolves can be" Klaus takes a moment to look at her. He knows that this is going to be difficult for her. He understands exactly what this will feel like.

Caroline shudders slightly at the memory of Tyler's first transformation and how he went on the attack the second he sensed her. "So what does that mean?" Caroline questions, urging him to continue. "Remember when I said your great grandfather had knowledge of spells?" Klaus asks and Caroline nods her head, looking at him with wide eyes but unable to get out a steady word. "He had a witch bind your werewolf side, much like my mother did to me. But it was not just you but your entire lineage. He thought it best for your family not to be effected by the gene so even though it will be passed on from generation to generation none will be able to activate it. Although you still have the basic instincts to be near your own kind in whatever capacity. One of the many reasons I myself was drawn to you" Klaus says and looks to her in concern.

Caroline remembers her relationship with Tyler, she remembers when Tyler's pack took her, when the hybrids took her. Her fathers words rang in her head. Her father was so against her being a vampire, even going as far as trying to fix her by means of torture. Was this the reason. Was she truly not meant to be a vampire.

She looks deep in thought and hasn't said a word. "Caroline?" He calls out and her eyes snap to him. "I...I don't know what to say" Caroline says.

Klaus open his mouth to try to comfort her but as he does the door opens and reveals Freya standing on the other side. "We have...company" she says and looks to them curiously before turning to leave from where she came.

*;KC;*

Caroline put everything back into the box and walked behind Klaus, toward the courtyard. She looks over his shoulder to see Bonnie and Stefan walk through the front door. She rushes passed him to Bonnie and wraps her up in a tight hug and does the same to Stefan. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are okay. I was so worried" she gushed out giving Bonnie another hug. "Were fine blondie" Damon speaks from behind Stefan and she looks to him but notices Alaric and Valarie behind him.

They all move further in to the courtyard and she turns to move further in as well but Bonnie stops her. "Hey are you okay. You look..." Bonnie trails off. "Later" Caroline explains and she knows now is not the time to discuss her new found werewolf lineage. "Why is Valarie here?" Caroline questions, suspicious of the heretic. "She switched sides when Enzo did" Bonnie says and Caroline can see that her best friend is not telling her something.

Bonnie and Caroline move to the center of the courtyard and Caroline notices Elijah, Kol and Rebekah have come back. "Well you're just opening up our home to the commoners aren't you Nik" Kol says while glaring at Damon. Call him petty but he still holds a grudge against the entire Mystic Falls gang for his death. "Kol... and here I thought we were rid of you for good" Damon says shrugging of his surprise at seeing the your Mikealson brother. "Enough. We have much to discuss" Elijah says before the situation gets out of control.

As they were about to continue though, in walks a dark skinned man and a teenage girl who looks to be a little younger than Caroline. "The brunette lock eyes with Caroline and stops short, causing the dark skinned man to turn toward her. "That's her" the brunette looks to Caroline with fear and again Caroline finds herself in the spotlight.

Once again they find themselves interrupted when the door to the compound is harshly thrown open to reveal Rayna Cruz standing before them.

The originals and the Mystic Falls gang take up a fight stance and prepare of a battle that will no doubt end in bloodshed.

*;KC;*

 **AN: Yeah so I decided to stop there. I hope you like this chapter. Next one will include some surprises, more of the prophecy and the Phoenix stone. Some explanations on all the above ' _and more'_ and _maybe_ some Cami. **

**Please forgive any spelling errors.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks a bunch:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. So glad y'all liked the previous chapter** **. I hope you guys like this one. A big thank you to everyone who's reading this and reviewing. It means a lot. PLEASE read the AN at the bottom coz it's important. And now for chapter 11 :)**

 **Chapter 11: A promise to protect you**

At the sound of the door being slammed opened, Hayley vamp speeds to the courtyard, taking a fight stance. They all see Rayna enter and others follow behind her. Klaus looks to Hayley and nods and she understands. She looks to Elijah with a look that says 'please stay alive' and he gives her a faint reassuring smile.

Hayley turns and vamp speeds away. Any other day, any other enemy, she would have stayed to fight alongside the people she now considers family. However Hope was on the front lines which meant they would have to protect her. The vampires could hear as Hayley took Hope away from the compound while Rayna moved forward. "I see you've made some friends" Damon says snarkly. "Yes I have Damon. They're hunters and they would love nothing more than to see you and the wretched abomination that is your kind _die"_ Rayna hisses out with hate in her eyes. "Woah. Where's all this hate coming from Ray Ray. Can't we sit down and have a chat about this" Damon says, his infamous smirk still playing on his lips.

Rayna moves forward and Bonnie quickly looks to Caroline. "You have to leave now!" Bonnie urges her and Caroline looks to her in confusion. Bonnie can't actually think that she would leave. "No I'm not leaving you. We can take her" Caroline tells her. "Caroline please. There's something I need to tell you but for now you have to be protected" Bonnie pleads with Caroline and she can see fear mixed with something else in Bonnie's eyes.

It's as though everyone had a silent conversation without her because as she is ready to protest Damon moved forward to grab hold of her arm as Rayna and her new allies move to attack.

Damon vamp speeds out of the compound, carrying Caroline out with him. She struggles against his vice like grip but he does not falter. Caroline kicks and punches but Damon just pushes forward.

Soon they find themselves in the bayou and Damon finally lets go of Caroline. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Caroline yells at him. "We have to go back now. I'm not just going to leave the people I care about to fight while I hide like a coward!" she screams at him and she can't even begin to think of what could happen. She would not be able to recover if anything had to happen to Bonnie or Stefan. Her thoughts went to Alaric and Enzo as well. She feels a sting of guilt wash through her because her first thought went to Klaus. He was an original who could not be killed , the terrible hybrid that everyone feared but she still caught herself hoping he would be safe.

Caroline moved to vamp speed back to the compound but found herself being blocked by Damon. "Move Damon" she growls out. "No, they can take care of themselves barbie. All those hunters are human and they can handle Rayna. You _have_ to get out of town" Damon grabs her hand again but she pushes him away. "No, I can't leave. I still have the spell on me" Caroline says. "You didn't take care of that?" Damon questions. "No" Caroline growls at him. "I was to busy worrying about Rayna" she continues. "And worry about me, you should" a voice sounds out.

Caroline and Damon both turn to see Rayna standing before them. Blood covering Rayna like a blanket, Caroline felt her stomach turn as fear consumed her. Fear for herself, no, but fear for her friends. Rayna had blood on her which meant her friends would no doubt be hurt. She only hoped that they were able to recover.

"Ah... I see your master plan Ray Ray. You had your hunter buddies take on everyone while you came after us" Damon says with confidence and a smirk playing on his lips. Caroline could see he was trying to hide his fear with cockiness. "And it would be my pleasure to _end_ you" Rayna growls out and runs forward.

Rayna brings her sword up to bring down on Damon but Damon brings his hand up to stop the blade from piercing his skin. Caroline rushes forward and uses all her strength to tear Rayna off Damon and pushes her to the ground.

Caroline grabs Damon and they both speed off. They stop and Damon grabs Caroline by the shoulders. "You have to run blondie. I'll distract her" Damon urges. "I am _not_ leaving you Damon" Caroline says sternly but the tears shine in her eyes. "You... you should go. Rayna wants me. It's okay, you don't need to protect me. You don't have an obligation to help me. I made a promise to Elena. I told her that I would take care of everyone and that includes you. You deserve happiness Damon. Just make sure Elena knows this wasn't your fault" Caroline continues while the tears stream down her face. "And _I_ made a promise to you mother that I would do whatever it takes to protect _you_. I do care about you Caroline" Damon locks eyes with her. He's not one to share his feelings but Caroline knows by the look in his eye that this is important. "And when I first came to Mystic Falls I didn't...I didn't see how strong and brave you truly are. But I do now" Damon whispers. "It was never me or Stefan, it was you. It was _always_ you who fought the hardest and I am sorry... i am _so_ sorry for the things I've done to you. You took that mark for me but now it's my turn to protect you" Damon ends. "Aww, isn't that sweet" Rayna's voice is heard and Caroline sees her coming out of the tree line.

Rayna rushes forward again and Caroline lunges forward and gains the upper hand and punches her. Rayna recovers very quickly and pushes Caroline to the ground. Damon rushes forward and kicks Rayna off Caroline. He quickly helps Caroline up and they both face Rayna who has already recovered. "You can't beat me" Rayna yells at them. "Oh I don't know about that. You don't have the stone so you can't _actually_ hurt usDamon retorts, "which means I can kill you" Damon ends.

Rayna laughs like Damon just said the most funniest thing in the world and Caroline shares a confused look with Damon. She twirls her sword skillfully in her hand as she speaks, " _If_ you kill me Damon, I'll just come back and when I do finally die for good, you'll be taking Caroline's life right along with mine. You see we're connected. Her life to mine just like _everyone_ else I've marked. So if you kill me then you're going to have to say goodbye to her" Rayna gives them a dark smirk an lunges forward.

Rayna lifts her sword and tries to run it through Caroline's abdomen but Damon is quicker and shoved Rayna to the ground. She recovers and look to Damon. "I'm stronger than your normal vampire hunter" Rayna states and rushes toward Damon and effectively pushes him up against a tree and takes out a stake which she drives through his shoulder.

Caroline pushes Rayna away from Damon and punches Rayna in the jaw. Rayna stumbled back before gaining her bearings and twirls her sword so the hilt is in the front. She runs toward Caroline and the both fight for dominance. Rayna gets the upper hand and hits Caroline with the hilt of the sword across her cheek.

Caroline crumples to the ground as pain shoots through her face. Before she has time to recover Rayna is on top of her throwing punch after punch. Caroline sees an opening and pushes Rayna off her.

Rayna sees Caroline rushing toward her and lifts her sword to penetrate the vampires heart before Caroline could see it. Damon, after finally getting the stake out of his shoulder rushes forward at the same time Caroline did. Before Caroline feels the sword penetrate her heart she feels a liquid in her mouth and she realizes Damon is behind her and that he has shoved something in her mouth. She swallows the liquid as Rayna drives her sword further in her heart.

Damon is quick to snap Rayna's neck and pull the sword out of Caroline's heart. Caroline falls unceremoniously to the ground and time stands still for Damon as he sees her close her eyes.

He picks Caroline up with a blank stare in his eyes and a stray tear falls. He vamp speeds toward the originals compound and he hopes to the heavens, prays for the first time in his long life that what he did saved her life.

KC;*;KC

 **AN: Alright, so lots of things you need to know. First, I've mentioned in previous chapters that things will be different from the show and that was one of the changes. Explanations will be in the next chapter for anyone who did not understand what just happened.**

 **Second, as much as _I love_ klaroline scenes I don't think Klaus will be glued to Caroline's hip now that she's in New Orleans and vice versa. That being said there will be klaroline in the next chapter, along with Caroline/Alaric and everyone getting on the same page. **

**Thirdly, someone asked about the twins in a review and (spoiler or not- depending on your perspective) but they will be added but there will not be a Caroline/ Alaric relationship.**

 **And lastly, as much as I love Damon I really hoped that he would have apologized to Caroline for everything he did to her in the show. I know there is debate on if he raped her or if was consensual and everyone has a right to their own opinion but I still feel- as small as an apology might seem, an apology would have helped Caroline.**

 **Anyway, that's my two cents. Thank you for reading this Chapter. Please, please review. Thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm back for another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Read the AN at the bottom. Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

 **Chapter 12: Being human**

She was breathing heavily as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She had no idea where she was but one thing was for sure, it felt **wrong**. There was nothing but darkness. Nothing but and emptiness and a pit in her stomach. Something that was akin to pain and loneliness.

As she continues her search with outstretched arms, Caroline comes across a light from under a door. Hoping that it was a way out she takes a deep steadying breath and opens the door and walks through. She steps across the threshold and her heart races at what she sees.

This was not possible. She was hallucinating. She had to be. She finds herself standing in the living room of her childhood home. Everything is as she remembers it. The colour of the walls. The picture of her and her mother at her high school graduation. One of her and her father when she spent the holidays with him. The familiar smell- that of fresh flowers fill her nostrils.

This was not real. Was she in the stone? She was so sure Damon had saved her, had moved her out of the way before the tip of Rayna's blade penetrated her heart. Did she just imagine that. Or maybe it was just the stone giving her visions.

Dread fills her as she thinks of the other possible scenario. That maybe she was in the stone all along and it was giving her false hope as it throws her back to the painful reality over and over again. The reality that she was trapped with no escape.

Her breathing becomes rapid as tears prick at her eyes and threatens to spill without her consent. No damnit! She was Caroline Forbes. She survived torture by werewolves, torture by the hands of her own father. She survived vampires and witches and the crazy world that she was thrown into without warning or guidance. She would be damned if she let some stone best her.

She moves around her 'home' trying to find an escape. She walks towards the kitchen and air is knocked out of her, so much so that she has to take a step back as yet another big reveal derails her. Her eyes grow wide as she lets out a shaky breath. "Mom...dad" Caroline whispered out.

KC*;*KC

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb right now" Klaus growls out as his hold on Damon tightened.

Damon had brought Caroline back to the compound just as the sun kissed the horizon signifying a new day. The originals along with their new Mystic Falls guests were disposing the bodies of the hunters who had met their doom. Damon laid her down gently on a chaise in the courtyard.

Klaus was on him in an instant, chocking the life out of him, not waiting for an explanation as the sight before him made things quite clear. "Because" Damon chocked out as his hands fly to the hand Klaus uses to chock him. He fails to push Klaus away and the hybrid stands unshaken and unaffected by the attempt by the younger vampire. "I saved her life" Damon manages to say.

Klaus removed his hand and Damon falls unceremoniously to the ground and gasps for air. Stefan comes to the aid of his brother, helping him up as the other occupants of the compound move closer. "Talk now" Klaus growls out.

Elijah moves forward to put his hand on his brothers shoulder. He has been by his brothers side for a thousand years, knows him better than anyone. He knows the hybrid is itching to sink his toxic fangs into the first victim he comes across- Damon most likely. Elijah sees that the touch had its desired effect as Klaus calms- but not by much.

"I gave her the cure" Damon states as he sits next to Caroline searching for a sign that she will awake soon. "You what!" Rebekah's voice sounds out and her interest has just piqued.

Rebekah had thought their was only one dose of the cure. That her shot at a normal life went away when the doppelgänger shoved the cure down Katherine's throat. It's was a fitting punishment but nevertheless the cure was still wasted.

Maybe there was more than one cure. Maybe she could still have the happiness she wanted. "The cure... as in the cure for vampirism" Marcel said from his spot next to Davina.

They both came to the compound to speak to the originals but things went sideways before they got the opportunity and with everything that's happened so far, the plot just thickened. "Who the hell are you" Damon said, not having a proper introduction to the man before him as Rayna had interrupted them. "Name's Marcel Gerard and you should watch your tone. **This** is my town" he smirks at the end.

Klaus moves forward, having heard enough. "This is not **your** town Marcel" Klaus hissed out, "and I don't hear any explanations falling from your mouth Damon."

Damon looks to Bonnie and Stefan searching for something in their eyes. He sighs and proceeds to tell them everything. He tells them how he and Bonnie were trapped in the prison world when the other side collapsed. How the heretics were trapped in the other prison world. How Bonnie brought back both the cures from those worlds.

"I don't understand" Davina says not understanding the events of what happened in this small town that she's never been to. A town that somehow always attracts supernatural creatures as though it was a big, lively city like New Orleans.

Bonnie elects herself to to explain things further to the young witch. "We all thought that there was one cure- the one from the island that was buried with Silas. It was shoved down Katherine's throat" Bonnie starts to explain. "May the bitch rot in hell" Damon chips in from his new spot at the liquor cabinet at the far right of the courtyard.

He noticed Elijah trying to steel his features at the comment and he can't help but feel sympathy for the original. He to feel victim to the manipulative ways of Katherine Pierce. The difference between them being that Damon could care less for Katherine.

"Yeah and there was the second cure from the prison world Bonnie shared with Damon and Kai. The one that Elena took" Alaric says, trying to keep everyone on track.

The doppelgängers new found humanity was news to Klaus, not that he cares. He was done with his hybrids. He had no desire to make more, especially considering the fact he would have the same problem with them that he had with his first hybrids. The sire bond.

"Lets not forget the cure that was in our prison world" Valarie says from where she's sitting, next to Enzo. "That's the cure Damon gave Caroline?" Freya questions. "Yes, I stole it from the Salvatore's mother and handed it over to Damon" Valarie states. "Why. Why did you give it to her? Caroline would never take the cure" Klaus says. He knows her well enough to know that Caroline never wanted to be human again.

Damon looks to them, almost saddened because even he knows Caroline loved her vampirism. "I had no choice. Rayna came after us. I gave her the cure just in time" Damon takes a beat. This was all his fault. He promised Liz that he'd take care of Caroline and he failed her. He failed his friend. "Rayna's sword penetrated her heart" Damon breaths out.

Klaus' rage boils over at the revelation. How dare this pathetic excuse of a vampire not protect her. He lunged forward in an attempt to rip Damon apart, maybe let him die slowly of a hybrid bite.

Elijah, unfortunately speeds infront of him before he gets the opportunity. "Get out of my way brother!" Klaus hisses. "You must remain calm Niklaus. Acting on impulse will not solve our problems." Elijah tries to abate his brother.

Klaus knows that Elijah is right. They cannot make irrational decisions but he needed to let out his rage. He vamp speeds passed Elijah without a second thought and snaps damons neck.

Davina screams at the sight of the man before them, neck twisted in an awkward angle and Elijah gives Klaus a disapproving look. "Oh relax will you. It's not like he's dead" Klaus shrugs and picks up a glass of bourbon. "How long before she wakes?" Klaus asks trying not to show the great amount of worry he feels. "It took Katherine about an hour. Caroline should be awake soon" Stefan says.

"In the mean time we have more important things to discuss" Marcel speaks and draws everyone's attention. "Davina had a vision" he says and lets Davina continue from there. "I saw her" Davina gestured to the still unconscious Caroline. "She had the Phoenix stone. She gave it to the deMartel's. I saw your end" Davina breaths out looking to the originals.

Everyone is stunned by the new information. "Oh great. When she wakes I'll just snap her pretty little neck before she gets the chance to end us all" Kol speaks for the first time since Damon entered the compound with Caroline. Both Bonnie and Alaric move infront of Caroline and Kol wonders why the history teacher of all people wants to protect the blonde. "Do that and I'll rip you and your lovely Davina apart" Klaus threats Kol. "Really Nik, you're still chasing the baby vamp. It's not like she doesn't have it coming after what her and her little friends did to me" Kol says and Klaus feels slightly guilty at his brothers words.

"We're getting of topic" Rebekah states in a board tone. "Besides, what the bloody hell do they think they can do to us. We can't be killed" Rebekah states matter of factly. Freya looks to her siblings with sadness in her eyes. "That's not true" Freya says in a quite tone. They look to the eldest original for an explanation. "I've been looking into Rayna and the spell that was used to make her stronger. It- in some ways, is similar to the spell our mother used to turn you into vampires. I believe that in the hands of our enemies, if that spell is changed a **slightest** bit, the sword could have the same effect as the white oak."

Silence fills the compound as everyone lets Freya's words sink in. The original family dying means the **_end_** of the vampire race. A silent agreement passes the current occupants of the compound. An agreement to set aside their differences for the greater good. To set aside petty rivalries, schemes of revenge and plans to gain power over one another.

This city will not have a king, no one will have a touch of happiness if their sire's fall. Before anyone speaks they all hear a loud gasp and the look to the chaise occupied by Caroline. Her eyes fly open and and her lungs fill with air that she now _**needed**_.

Klaus is next to her in a blink of an eye. He scans her features for any sign of distress but finds none. "Caroline" he says almost hesitantly. She looks around in confusion before her eyes land on Klaus.

A second of silence passes before she lunges forward and grabs Klaus by the throat and shoves him to the floor. He of course lets her, knowing she cannot hurt him. "Caroline" both Bonnie and Stefan call out to her.

She tries to let her fangs drop but finds that they do not. She quickly shuffles to the closest chair and breaks off the leg to use as a make shift stake. "Easy gorgeous. Everything's okay" Enzo says soothingly from behind her. She turns as fast as she can to try and drive the stake in his heart but finds that Elijah's hand grabs hers. "Caroline" Bonnie comes up next to her, "you're okay Caroline. It's us, your safe" she tries to calm her.

"You're not real, you're not real" Caroline whispers. "We are real love" Klaus steps forward with his hands up to try to show that he's not going to hurt her. "Look at me sweetheart. I'm real alright. You're safe. I promise" he ends. A look of realization passes her and she lets out a breath. "Klaus" she breaths out and he nods and gives her a slight smirk. She rushes forward and his hands encompass her in a comforting embrace.

"What happened?" Caroline asks after she pulls back after a while to look around her. They give each other hesitant looks and she glares at them in response. "Tell me" she demands.

And so they do. They tell everything that's happened since her and Damon left the compound when Rayna attacked. The cure, Davina's vision, **everything**. Caroline's mind spins at everything she's been told. It seems like they can't get a break as there is just one crisis after another. She can't even think about the fact that she is now human because **now** she has to worry about their sire line being in danger. "Caroline" Alaric's voice brings her out of her contemplation. "There's more you need to know" he says with caution. He doesn't want to put to much on her but he **needs** her to know.

What ever the history teacher is about to say Klaus knew that it's something everyone will hear for the first time with Caroline. Everything they knew about their current catastrophe they already told her.

Bonnie takes Caroline's hand in a calming gesture as she looks to Alaric. "Care, you're...your pregnant" Bonnie says and Caroline feel her heart start to race and her hands start to shake. This was not possible. This was too much. It feels as though she's being suffocated with the amount of information she takes in.

She gets up and walks up the stairs to the room she was in when she first got here. She hopes no one will bother her. She needs to be alone right now before more is thrown her way.

KC;*;KC

 **AN: so that's another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be more explanations in the next chapter and if I feel I can squeeze it in Cami will make an appearance.**

 **I also took liberties with the whole Phoenix stone being used as a weapon to kill the originals. Like I said for the sake of this story, things will be different. Also I hope you guys don't think Damon is to different from on the show. I'm trying to show that he can actually care for his friends and family and not _just_ be the good guy when Elena is around or for Elena. Anyway please review. I really enjoy reading what you guys think. Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: New chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews:)**

 **Chapter 13: A second chance**

 ** _"Mom... Dad?" Caroline looks on in shock at the sight of her parents. They looked so normal, so happy, so untouched by the darkness they now know surrounded Mystic Falls. Tears fell from her eyes and as she moved further into the kitchen. "Mom" she tries again to gain their attention but they still go about with what they are doing- her mom at the stove, which is a shock in and of itself and her Dad sitting at the kitchen island eating breakfast and reading the newspaper, without noticing her. "Dad?" She tries again but to no avail._**

 ** _Suddenly her mom looked up to her and for a second she feels hope. Hope that she can speak to her Mom again. "Honey you're gonna be late for school" Liz calls out passed Caroline to someone unknown. Caroline takes a step back as she realizes her parents cannot see her._**

 ** _She takes a breath as she hears someone step in the kitchen behind her. She turns around and her eyes grow wide as she sees herself walk in. Or a version of herself. "Morning mom, thanks for breakfast" the Caroline that walked in said and kisses her father on the cheek. "You guys are going to come see the game right" she continues. "Of course sweetie, we wouldn't miss seeing you and your squad cheer for our home team" Bill says with love and adoration in his eyes._**

 ** _Caroline stood off to the side watching the scene unfold. The tears were still streaming down her face as she realized what the stone was showing her. It was the life she wanted. The life without danger, where you didn't have to fight everyday for survival. A life that the little eight year old in her wanted, where her family was whole._**

 ** _She moved forward to try and gain her parents attention again but she felt a strange sensation. Like when you are in a dream and you're running but somehow cannot move. "Mom... Dad" Caroline screams out as she becomes disoriented and falls to the ground and is soon pulled out of the stone._**

KC;*;KC

Caroline sat on the balcony in the compound looking down at the people going about their business. How easy the people down there had it. They didn't have to deal with vampires and hunters and crazy impossible pregnancies.

She...she was _pregnant._ She had no idea how it was even possible. She is... _was_ a vampire. There was just no way. Caroline felt like she was being suffocated. There is just so much happening that she can't handle and right now she just wished she had her mom here to give her the perfect piece of advice and help her.

Caroline lets a tear slip from her eye. All her friends are here, trying to help her and yet she feels so alone. No. She thinks to herself. She's done with crying and being sad. She was Caroline Forbes and of one thing she was sure, she was a survivor. She survived vampirism, and doppelgängers and evil witches. She could get through this.

Back when Caroline was a human in Mystic Falls, all she ever dreamed about was a family. A home with a white picket fence that she can share with her three kids and a husband who adored her even with all her control freak tendencies.

Maybe this was her chance at happiness. Sure she does not want that small town life anymore. Stuck in an endless cycle of founders parties and pageants but just because she is human does not mean she cannot get the life she wanted. It may be shorter than she hoped but she can still travel, experience new things, fall in love, get her heart broken, marry someone and die peacefully in her bed at an old age while the man she loves holds her close.

Caroline was determined to live her life to the fullest and without any regrets. But there was a great deal stopping her right now. There was no way that she was going to leave her friends alone to fight the dangers they now face. She had to stop Rayna and help the Mikealsons with the sire line threat or none of the people she loved would make it out alive. She can leave when this was done and everyone was safe.

She was deep in thought when she hears someone enter. She turns around to see Klaus hovering awkwardly at the threshold of the room. She gives him a small smile and that is all the permission he needs to enter completely. "How are you feeling love?" Klaus asks, the concern evident in his eyes.

He's been like a caged animal ever since he saw her bloodied body being carried in by Damon. All he wanted was to rip into everyone around him in order to vent his anger.

When she woke his heart sored with emotions he had long forgotten. No one ever made him feel this before. Dare he say not even Cami. Klaus' mind went a mile a minute as he thought of Cami. The woman who helped him along with his family when they truly needed it. The woman who showed him that there is more to life than pain and anger. He does not want to hurt Cami but what he felt for the blonde was not nearly as strong as what he felt for the amazing creature sitting in front of him.

"As okay as I can be I guess" Caroline replied and brought him out of his own thoughts. "It's just a lot to take in and right now all I want is my mom" Caroline continues she lets a traitorous tear fall.

Klaus moves to sit next to her and takes her hand in his and runs soothing circles on her palm. Caroline tries not to think of how the contact makes her insides tingle. How her skin feels like it's on fire at his touch. She certainly does not want to think of how her stomach is doing summersaults and how all she wants to do is pull him to her and claim his lips for herself.

"Caroline, I know this is a lot for you to take in but as I've said before, you are strong and you will get through this. You're not alone love. You have your friends and...and you have me and will never let _anyone_ hurt you" Klaus says and he hesitates for a short beat before he adds the last bit of his sentence.

Caroline takes a deep breath to steady herself. She looks away from her balcony view and locks eyes with him. How can he be so comforting in a situation like this. The big bad hybrid who came to her town and hurt the people she loved, who has killed _so_ many without a second thought is now sitting across from her and is being kind and gentle.

Caroline moves closer toward him and Klaus lets out a shaken breath and stills the movement of his hands that were still running circles on her palm as they still keep their eyes locked on one another.

"I'm scared" Caroline says in a child like whisper. Klaus moves his hand gently to her cheek. He is the most powerful being to walk the earth and yet he is unsure. He does not want her to do anything she will regret but how he aches to have his lips on hers.

Klaus thought of her words. Was she afraid of giving him a chance?. Was she afraid of being human again or was it the situation, in general that they were in. "You have nothing to be afraid of sweetheart" Klaus decides to say, not elaborating on his words but hoping that she knows his words are not just meant for the predicament they are currently in.

Caroline sees something in his eyes as he says the words. There is something so genuine in his eyes that makes him seem so...so human. She moves in closer and their lips are almost touching.

Her eyes look down to his parted lips as he does the same. Damnit he wants this. He wants to kiss her and so he decides to screw the consequences and moves an inch closer and his lips are on hers.

He kisses her passionately as his mouth moves against hers. Caroline opens her mouth to grant him access and his tongue gently and yet somewhat roughly moves with hers. Both fighting or rather doing a well rehearsed dance for dominance. Every move he makes seems calculating as a thousand years of experience guides him.

Caroline moves her hands to his hair as he moves his to her waist. She goes to remove his belt but as she does they hear someone step in. "Caroline, I was hoping we-" Alaric cuts himself off at the sight before him. "Oh I'm... I'm sorry. I'll just umm...leave" Alaric stutters out awkwardly.

Caroline moves away from Klaus as Alaric leaves the room and she looks to the floor as though it held the mysteries of the universe. Klaus looks to Caroline with concern. There moment is clearly broken and he can tell her mind is moving at rapid pace, trying to make sense of what just happened. "Caroline" Klaus begins gently. He does not want to scare her away.

Klaus moves toward her again and she looks up to him again. "I should not have done that. I'm sorry...I just, my emotions are all over the place. I have no idea how I'm feeling right now. I should just go. Bonnie and Alaric are probably waiting" Caroline rushes out without giving Klaus a chance to speak.

Klaus knew what she was doing and it angered him. He knew that what she was going through right now was difficult. Klaus for one could never imagine what it must be like to be human again but he did not like the fact the she was running.

Klaus sighed as and ran his hand through his hair trying to regain control. Only Caroline can make him feel lust and anger and concern all at the same time.

Klaus, however knew that he was not going to give up on her. So with a new found plan in his mind he leaves the room and heads toward the courtyard.

Before he walks down the stairs though, Klaus sees a different blonde walking toward him. "Cami. What's wrong?" He asks due to the worried look on her face. "This was left at my door this morning" Cami says and hands Klaus a white envelope.

He open the envelope to find an elegant looking invasion within. "Please join the deMartel family for dinner, dancing and celebration" Klaus reads the invitation out loud.

He looks to Cami and he sees the unease in her eyes. Of course she had every reason to be. No one, not even he, knew what the deMartel's were planning. "Looks like there's a party to attend" Klaus says with a hint of a smirk.

It seems as though the war has just begun. All they can hope for is that the casualties will not be the people they cared about.

KC;*;KC

 **AN: Yep, so that was chapter 13. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review coz I like to know what you guys think. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Chapter 14 people. Hope you guys enjoy. Just to ease the minds of everyone, Caroline will NOT go back to her insecure human self. Yes, she will struggle with being human because she loves being a vampire but that's it. She's developed into a great character and she'll still (for the most part) be herself. On that note happy reading :)**

 **Chapter 14: Babies, ball gowns and bright lights**

Caroline walked into the courtyard to see everyone standing around. She tried to hear what they were saying but she could not. A wave of anger washed over her as she remembered that she no longer had her heightened senses.

Caroline tried to push down the emotions she was feeling so that she could focus on the problems in front of her. Rayna and the sire lines. That's what she needed to focus on. She may be human now but the one thing that will _never_ change is that she is a control freak which meant planning was like second nature to her.

She walked closer to the group and she saw an unfamiliar blonde walk passed her. The blonde gave her a small smile but her posture screamed unease. Caroline saw that the blonde was walking toward Klaus, who had just started walking a few steps behind her, taking the same route to the courtyard she did.

As much as Caroline wanted to know who the new blonde was, there were more pressing things to deal with. So she turned back to face her friends. Bonnie's face went from serious to happy in a matter of seconds as she was the first to spot her newly human best friend. "Care" Bonnie gushed out as she made her way to Caroline, bringing her into a tight hug. "Oh, I was so worried about you" Bonnie started while still hugging her. "I'm so sorry. I'm gonna fix this, I promise" she added quickly and Caroline saw there was a hint of guilt in Bonnie's eyes. "This was not your fault" Caroline tried to reassure Bonnie. Caroline knew the witch would blame herself for not being there to protect her, but Caroline also knew it was never Bonnie's job to protect everyone. "It's great to see you to Bon" Caroline said with a smile on her face.

Stefan was next to come up to her and they embraced each other. "Thank god you're okay" Caroline breathes out, her hands still around her vampire best friend. "Me" Stefan says and pulls back to look at her, "what about you. I was worried sick" Stefan looks at her again to make sure she is in fact okay. "I'm fine Stefan. It's going to take some getting used to, but physically I feel fine" Caroline says and it's the truth. _Physically_ she's perfect.

Caroline does not let her thoughts wonder into the emotional aspect of her 'transition'. She had made the decision to make the best of it. Although there was a tiny part of her that hoped Bonnie would fix this.

She shakes herself out of her thoughts as she looks to Damon. He looks like he's on edge. Caroline knew that Damon was just trying to protect her but without a doubt Damon was feeling guilty. Out of everyone in their little group, Damon was most likely the one to understand what she was going through right now.

Before he met Elena, Damon loved his vampirism. He loved being strong and fearless. He loved being _feared_. Caroline, however was different. She loved being a vampire because of the excitement and adventure it brought. Not because of the blood and mayhem that everyone else seemed to like it for.

"Caroline-" Damon began but was cut off by Caroline. "I don't blame you" Caroline states. As much as she wanted to blame him or anyone for that matter, it wasn't Damon's fault either. This was the cards that was dealt to her and there is no use blaming someone else for her crappy hand.

Damon looked like he was ready to protest but she cut him off again. "We need to figure out a way to kill Rayna and eliminate the threat to the sire lines. We should focus on that" Caroline says hoping to get everyone back on topic. The sooner they got this done, the sooner she could leave.

Everyone could sense that she no longer wanted to talk about her human status any longer so they decided to move on. "Alright but care, there are things you need to know about this whole pregnancy thing" Bonnie starts speaking.

"When Kai stabbed Jo..." Alaric began but stopped, closing his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure. Caroline could not even imagine what he was going through right now. To lose someone in the way he did... it had to haunt him everyday. "The Gemini coven did a spell to save the babies" he continues. "By putting them in me" Caroline ends for him and he nods.

"It was a long shot. One that they thought wouldn't work because you were a vampire at the time, but they had to try. Everyone there was a part of the coven and Elena was..."Bonnie explains further and she to needs to stop to try to contain her emotions and once again Caroline found it unimaginable to be in another of her friends position. Although now that she was human she could relate. She to would never see Elena again. Well, never see her walking and talking that is.

Caroline clears her throat and shakes of her emotion. Now was not the time. She could deal with her emotions when this was finished. She'll keep it together for this. She has to. "I was their only option" Caroline concluded. "Yeah. Once the spell was complete. They had to figure out why it worked" Bonnie says but Caroline cuts her off. "It's because of my werewolf side" Caroline states plainly. "How'd you know?" Bonnie asks with wide eyes. "My mom left me a journal. My werewolf side is bound. I can't turn but some aspects, like procreation and...emotion are still there apparently" Caroline explains.

"Look Caroline. I know that this must be difficult. God, I can't even begin to imagine what your going through" Alaric says, "and if you don't want to do this then...then I understand. Bonnie knows the transfer spell. We can find someone else-" Alaric continued. "No I...I want to help you. When I became a vampire I finally felt like myself. I cared more I stopped being the insecure human and then I realized that is who I _truly_ am. And it's something I don't ever want to lose" Caroline gives him a small smile. "You'll never lose that part of you Caroline. Like you said, it's who you truly are" Alaric gives a smile and nods back at her and Caroline notices Klaus and the unnamed blonde, along with the other originals walk up to them.

Klaus stands a few feet behind the group listening to what they were saying. They could no longer run around without knowing everything. It seems as though their enemies had plans of their own and now they needed one for themselves, to protect themselves.

"It seems as though another attempt of an attack has come" Klaus says while holding up the envelope for everyone to see. He looks to Caroline briefly to see her looking at him. They lock eyes for a minute and he can hear her heart pounding in her chest. With a smirk he forces himself to look away. They'll talk later, he thought to himself. For now they had to plan.

They were about to go on but they were interrupted by an unknown voice. "Klaus Mikealson" the voice says and they turn to see a young man, no more than twenty five looking at them. He was was human, Klaus concluded. He could smell the blood rush through the man. "Who are you?" Klaus questions. "I was supposed to give this to Klaus Mikealson" the man states. "He's compelled" Elijah says from behind him.

Rebekah, being the closest to the man takes the envelope he was holding and compelled him to leave and forget ever being in the compound. She tore open the envelope in one quick motion, uncaring if it was in fact for Klaus.

She reads it for a second before she turns it for the others to inspect. No one moves as she reads what was written on the card. "Please join the deMartel siblings for dinner, drinks and celebration" Rebekah says and goes on to read the back of the card. "Nik, do be sure to bring along the lovely Caroline Forbes and her friends from Mystic Falls, Aroura" Rebekah finished reading the card. "Well, it seem as though ball gowns are in order" Rebekah smirks to the rest of the group. Caroline felt fear as her name was mentioned. They knew who she was and it made her feel uneasy.

KC*;*KC

The group continued to try to get a plan into action. The ball was in a week and they needed to find a way to destroy the stone and kill Rayna so they, along with the sire lines would be safe. Kol was the one who suggested that they get in touch with the witch ancestors.

Rayna was born in New Orleans and it was New Orleans magic that made her what she is. Although the the ancestors had no reason to help the vampires, it was worth a shot.

So with that Bonnie, Freya, Davina and after a lengthy argument, Kol decided that they would make a trip to the ancestral plain. In the mean time Alaric and Stefan would try to find out more about the stone which left Elijah, Klaus and Marcel to handle the strix and Lucian. They had to get them to lower their guard enough to get information.

Which left Rebekah and Caroline without any tasks. Well Rebekah's task was to hold down the fort, which she was not to happy about. As much as Caroline wanted to protest as well she knew that there was nothing she could do at this point. Especially considering she now had two more lives attached to hers. Hayley was in the same boat as her in this case. She had argued with them, trying to get them to see that she could be helpful but in the end they knew it was either her or Klaus who had to sit it out. Klaus, being the original hybrid had been the obvious option to not be the one to sit out of the fight.

"Well that seems to be a wonderful plan" Kol starts sarcastically, "however there is one very big flaw... we have no idea where the bloody stone is" Kol looks to the Mystic Falls gang. "It's safe" Caroline says, deciding to come clean. They were all on the same side anways so the least she could do was tell them it's not in enemy hands.

Klaus looks to Caroline with a mix of anger and intrigue. "Where is it love?" Klaus questions. His voice stern and unrelenting. "Like I said, it's safe and the less people know about it the better. I don't want it falling in the wrong hands" she argues. "You mean my hands" Klaus yells out angrily. "No! I mean Rayna or the vampires who are trying to kill you and your family" Caroline yells back at him and Marcel, Elijah and Davina seem to be shocked.

They were shocked to see this baby vampire go toe to toe with Klaus and not get her heart ripped out. To say that they were intrigued was an understatement. "Fine, have it your way love" Klaus grits out and moves closer to her. She can feel his breath on her cheek and she tries to control her rapidly beating heart.

His proximity made her feel more on edge. Not because she was afraid of him. It was long established that she was not. She was on edge because of their kiss. Yes, she was being a coward when she ran away after their encounter, but she had no idea how she felt. She needed time to figure it out. And now things were just getting more and more dangerous. "But that stone better be secured because make no mistake, my enemies are your enemies and it will mean the death of every vampire existence if they get a hold of it.

Klaus gives her one last look and stormed off. She takes a moment to let out the breath she did not know she was holding.

Everyone inside the compound decided to go on with their tasks after the little spat they had witnessed. Tensions were high and they needed a solution before they tore themselves apart. The vampires inside the compound were completely unaware that just outside, in the shadows of the sunlight, someone had heard everything.

KC*;*KC

 **AN: So I decided to stop there. Don't hate me. Next chapter will have klaroline and the ball and a _little_ unexpected twist for our characters. Please review. I wanna know what everyone thinks. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: hey guys. New chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 15:** **Babies, ball gowns and bright lights 2**

Caroline sat on the balcony of the compound. She's come to really love this balcony. The heat was blistering but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She also enjoyed the view. She had come to discover that New Orleans was always so vibrant. It seemed like a never ending party.

She had never been outside Mystic Falls before and even though it was under terrible circumstances, she was glad she got to see the city.

Klaus was right, not that she would ever tell him, but this city was amazing. The food, the music, the people. It overwhelmed her in the most wonderful of ways.

Caroline thought of her new found humanity. She would grow old and eventually die. No longer would she have an eternity to explore and live and experience the things she wanted to.

One of the reasons she wanted to go to college and have a human life was because she knew that she had an eternity. The possibilities for her were literally endless. Though now her time was limited. The thought seemed to bring about a new kind of rage inside her.

Caroline had no idea who she was angry at. She knows that she's not angry at Damon. After all it was the only choice he had left. Rayna was going to kill her. Maybe it's because it was Damon who made the choice and not her.

Katherine had taken her choice away from her all those years ago by turning her into a vampire. It took some time but she made her peace with that because she loved being a vampire. Klaus had been right about that to.

Being human was not what she wanted and yet here she was, as human as the people walking around in the street. She knew that she would find a way to be okay with it again but the thing that hurt the most, the thing that she hates was that somehow she felt powerless.

She was powerless to stop her transition into a vampire and now she was powerless to stop her transition to a human. Even this pregnancy was not her choice. Caroline wanted to help Alaric, she wanted him to be happy because he deserved it. That was _her_ choice. But the actual pregnancy was not her choice and was tried of having everything decided for her.

She just had to survive this. Rayna and the sire lines. Once that was dealt with she could do whatever she wanted. No one would stop her. Caroline decided that she wanted to travel. She wanted to see the world before her time was up. She wanted an amazing life and she would get it. She will fight for it with everything she has.

Caroline walked back into what she claimed as her room since Enzo and her got to the compound. She had a doctors appointment in a few minutes.

Stefan had compelled a hand full of doctors to stay in the compound to help her with the pregnancy. Stefan chose them wisely. They were smart and experienced doctors. But they also had no families near them. Some lived miles away while others were dead, so the doctors would not be missed. They were compelled to stay in the compound and to ignore the 'strange' things that they would see.

Caroline walked in the corridor to get to the room that was set for the doctors. She stopped when she heard a sound coming from the room to the left. It was loud enough for her human ears to pick up.

She walked in and looked around. There were paintings hung on the wall and some were on the floor, placed against the wall. They were all so different but at the same time similar. Dark colors and harsh brush strokes. She could tell they were all done by the same person. By Klaus. She's seen enough of his paintings to recognize it.

She stands undecided. Klaus and her have been avoiding each other since there spat the other day. Whenever everyone was planning they would contribute but never speak to each other.

She knew she was being a coward but she decided to turn and leave before she was noticed. However her plan was shot to hell when she heard a voice call after her. "I can hear you hovering love" Klaus says and she can hear that smirk in his voice. Caroline closes her eyes to steady herself before she walks in completely. Q

His back is turned to her as he focuses on the canvas in front of him. His body is blocking the painting so she cannot see it. She does however take a second to admire his muscles that she can see so clearly in the henley that he is wearing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" she says quickly while shaking away the thoughts of him. "It's fine. You're not interrupting" he turns to her. "How are you feeling?" Klaus asks while taking in her appearance.

He was shocked when he found out she was pregnant and even more so when he discovered that she was not going to have Bonnie do her witchy transfer spell and put them into someone else.

Although now that he had thought about it, it was very Caroline. All she ever wanted was to help the people that she cared about. She wanted everyone to be happy so it really was no a surprise when she had decided to help Alaric.

"I'm fine. Takes some getting used to" she says while her eyes remain on the floor. "Umm...I'm sorry" Caroline blurts and looks to him. "I didn't tell you about he stone and I'm sorry. It's is safe but I'm not going to tell you where it actually is" she ends. Caroline studies his face. He seem to be struggling, battling different emotions.

Klaus looks to her with anger. How can she not tell him where the one thing that will destroy his family is? Did she want them dead? No that's no possible. If he dies then so does her friends. He wanted to trust her. With everything in him. But he's been alive for to long. In his thousand years, he had been betrayed before. Sometimes even by his own family. So why should he trust this baby vampire. No she was no longer a vampire. She was human. She was a fragile human now yet he still felt...something for her. He still wanted to trust her. So he goes against his paranoia, against his better judgment and nods his head in what he hopes she will see as understanding.

"Friends then?" Caroline echoes the words he once said to her as the corner of her mouth turn up slightly. "Friends" he says back. The words felt wrong coming from his mouth. How could they be friends. After everything that's happened between them. Is friendship what she truly wanted. Was that all she wanted.

"About tonight.." he starts and she cuts him off. "You're not going to talk me out of going. Bonnie and the Salvatore's couldn't do it, neither an you" she states. Tonight was the deMartel ball and everyone was trying to get her to not attend. But she was stubborn. She k re she had to go in order to see what they would be up against. Besides just because she was human now does not mean she was useless.

Caroline can see the concern play in his eyes and she tries not to let it sway her. She needs to do this. Still she wanted to reassure him. She moves closer to him and places a hand on his. "I'll be fine. I have the protection of the Mikealson's and the Salvatore's. it's going to be okay" she tries to comfort him but she can see that it's not helping by the look of displeasure on his face.

Klaus looks down to her. He couldn't help but worry. A part of him wanted to lock her away until this was done. Tonight was also a full moon. Bonnie, Freya, Davina and Kol were planning to use the full moon to harness enough power to make a trip to the ancestral plane to try and get answers about the stone. While they were in the compound the rest of them would go to the ball and try to cut off the head of the snake, Tristan deMartel. The leader of the strix was quite cunning and he would do anything to get what he wants. In this case what he wants is the heads of the Mikealson siblings. That's what made Klaus worry. He knew his family could handle themselves but the newly human Caroline would be vulnerable.

Without thinking Klaus moves his hand to her cheek. He moves his thumb gently and he can hear her take a shaky breath as her heart picks up its pace and hammers in her cheast. "Well at least there's something good from you being human" Klaus joked. "I like the effect I have on you sweetheart" he smirks at her.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him and playfully swats his hand away from her. "You should get ready for tonight" she quickly changes the subject and walks away from him to the room set up for the doctors. "I'll see you tonight Caroline" he calls after her, his voice filled with amusement.

Once she is out of sight she takes a moment to steady her heart. What the hell was happening to her. Why was she feeling this way. She did not want to go into it now. There was way to much to worry about and she had to prepare for tonight. One thing was for sure however, it was going to be a long night.

KC*;*KC 

**AN: alright alright, I know I'm mean for leaving it there. Please don't hate me. Drop me some review, I really like it when I get to read them :p. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

 **One last thing. I'm writing a new story. The first chapter is done but I'm not sure when I'll put it up. Please read and let me know what you thank :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Babies, ball gowns and bright lights 3**

Bonnie... Bonnie" Davina called, trying to pull the other witch out of her thoughts. They had a spell to get ready for. They decided that they would do it when the moon is at its highest. They were all very strong witches, from powerful bloodlines but this spell required a lot of strength. They needed to focus in order to get through it.

"Oh...sorry. I'm just in my head" Bonnie said sheepishly, trying to focus again. For some reason however, she couldn't. Ever since they had come up with the plan to go to the ancestral plane, she had felt uneasy. Their plans never seemed to go well and she feared that something would inevitably go wrong.

The thing that worried Bonnie the most was that there might not be a way to destroy the stone and their efforts would be wasted. Elena and Caroline were no longer vampires but the Salvatore's and her mother still are, which meant they were still in danger. Sure they could try to kill Rayna and they might succeed but they still had the war with the sire lines to deal with not to mention the heretics.

Klaus Mikealson. The man with a thousand enemies was the maker of their sire line. So like it or not the lives of the people she cared about were attached to his.

The more Bonnie thought about it, the more angry she became. Is this how their lives were always going to be. Would they always have to be attached to the Mikealson's. Constantly having to fight for them in order to protect themselves thanks to the sire lines. Maybe if the sire lines didn't exist...

"As much as I love to know what's in that pretty little head of yours, we don't have time to waste darling. We are trying to plot against deadly enemies by doing an even more deadly spell" Kol said with a smirk. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him. Ever since they got to the compound Kol had been like the thorn in her side with his flirting and infuriating smirk.

Luckily she had Enzo near, who would step in whenever she got annoyed and wanted to set the original on fire. "We should practice the spell again" Freya said holding out her hands for both Bonnie and Davina to take hold. They had to get this right. Her family's lives were at risk.

Freya looked to Bonnie with worry. As much as she wanted to go through with the spell, she would be lying if she said that she didn't have her worries. Choosing not to voice her fears, Freya closes her eyes and tries to concentrate.

KC*;*KC

Caroline stood in front of the mirror of 'her room'. She looked like the average seventeen year old girl. Though that was the furthest thing from the truth. She was an ex vampire, werewolf, carrying magical babies. She felt as though her life was a result of bad writing. The thought made her laugh. Although all their lives certainly had enough drama in it to entertain an audience.

"What are you giggling to yourself about?" Caroline turns to see Rebekah leaning against the doorway. Caroline had no idea why Rebekah was in the room. Sure this was Rebekah's house, she had the right to go wherever she pleases. But Caroline and the blonde weren't exactly best friends.

Back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah made her dislike toward the ex vamp pretty clear. Hell the only time they were ever on the same page was when they were trying to fight off Alaric in the high school.

Caroline looks toward Rebekah with hesitation. "Nothing" Caroline replied to Rebekah's earlier question. "Umm... what are you doing here?" Caroline asks. "Well this is my house. I can go wherever I want." Rebekah says with hostility and Caroline just rolls her eyes and goes toward the bed and plops down. With a sigh Rebekah walks further into the room to stand directly in front of Caroline. "I...wanted to know how you were feeling" she says.

Caroline looks to her, the confusion evident on her her face. Rebekah has never bothered to be civil toward her so why was she trying now.

Caroline decides not to look to deep into it. In fact she's kind of glad. The last thing she wants is to have a verbal war with the original. There are way to many import thing to worry about. "I feel fine Rebekah. Thanks for asking" she says and Rebekah gives a small smile to her. "Well it's about that time. We should get ready for the ball" she says and grabs Caroline's hand and pulls her off the bed.

Rebekah takes Caroline directly to her room and starts pulling out clothes from her closet while Caroline takes a seat on the bed, watching curiously. "What are you doing" Caroline asks. "I'm helping you and yes I am capable of helping others when I want." Rebekah replies. "Thank you" Caroline says with a genuine smile on her face.

They both relax in about ten minutes. The love of clothing bringing them together. They try on multiple gowns, each giving the other their opinion until they found the perfect one for the evening.

;KC;*

Soon after her and Rebekah were finished getting ready they left in a town car that Klaus arranged earlier to head to the ball. Even Caroline had to admit that everything looked spectacular. The bright lights, the music. It was as though an image from her head for one of her Mystic Falls events became reality.

She spent the first half hour walking around, taking everything in. She saw Stefan and Damon keeping an eye on her from a distance- after all they were in the company of centuries old vampires, but she had yet to see their hosts or Klaus for that matter. She would never admit it to herself but she felt a hint of disappointment.

Walking up to Stefan she gives him a smile and puts on her puppy dog eyes. He laughs and shakes his head at her antics knowing what she wanted. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. He puts his hand around her waist and hers go to his shoulders as they move to the slow, easy rhythm.

Damon still looks on for any danger from his place at the bar. "I still hate dancing" Stefan says to her. "And yet you're still out here dancing with me" Caroline replied. "Well, I can't exactly say no to you" he says. She does not say anything but continues to dance.

After a while she decides to break the silence. "So where's Valarie? I saw her when you guys got to New Orleans" Caroline asks. "She gave us all the information she had. The heretics are coming after her. I thought she should get a head start" he says with a shrug. Caroline sighs and looks up to meet his eyes. "Stef...I know you and I didn't work out but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I mean she was your first love, not to mention everything else..." Caroline says slowly eluding to the complicated history he had with the heretic.

The truth was that she missed him. She missed having a friend to talk to. "I know care. You were right when you said we were better as friends, but honestly it's like I'm glad in a way" Stefan says softly and spins her around. She giggles as he brings her close again. "Glad?" Caroline says confused. "Yeah. I feel if we continued down that road we would end up breaking it off and I would lose you and I don't want to lose you. As for Valarie...I don't know how to feel, but I do know it's better that she's gone" Stefan smiles at her and gives her a friendly kiss on the forehead and she hits his shoulder playfully.

"Mind if I cut in?" They hear a voice and Caroline turns to find Klaus smirking at her, his eyes have a hint of what looks like lust and wonder. He's wearing a fitted suit that showed off his muscles and she can't help but rake her eyes over him. "Sure" Stefan says with a nod and a knowing smirk playing on his lips as he walks off to find Damon and keep him out of trouble.

Caroline moves closer to Klaus and slips her hand to his shoulder and the other in his hand. They move to the beat of the music as he studies her for a moment. "You look beautiful Caroline" he says sincerely and he looks at the dress she's wearing. When she picked the dress earlier Rebekah had immediately told her how beautiful it was.

The blood red dress had sleeves with shear lace and a plunging neckline and flowed beautifully. One word came to klaus' mind when he saw her. Ravishing.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" she says with a smirk. "I can't help but remember the last time we danced together" he states as he twirls her around. "It was at my mothers ball" he continues. "Yeah. The difference is I could drink back then" she chuckles. "Yes" he says with hesitation. "How are you feeling?" He asks her. She's really getting annoyed with that question. "Everyone keeps asking me that as though I'm going to break. I'm fine. I feel fine" she says a little harshly and she immediately regrets it. "I mean it will take some getting used to but I just...I want you to know that I chose to help Alaric. Bonnie and Alaric gave me an out but it was my decision. We'll figure out the rest" she says more softly.

Klaus nods at her reply and brings her closer. He wants to hold her. To protect her but he knows that if he comes on to strong he'll end up pushing her away. "We?" He smirks at her and she smiles.

What the hell was she doing. This was not part of her plan. Killing Rayna, protecting the sire lines, leaving. That was her plan. But looking into his eyes, being in his arms, she felt safe. She felt as though she could get through anything and that everything will be okay. So against her better judgment she replies, "we."

;KC;*

The night went along and Klaus was anxious. He and Caroline had talked and danced for a while before she went off to find the Salvatore's. But they had yet to see the deMartels and that made him worry. Elijah and Rebekah were around in the ball room mingling and keeping an eye out while they left Freya Bonnie and Kol in the compound with Divina and Marcel, to do the spell.

Soon they would find a way to destroy the Phoenix stone and end this. But he felt uneasy. It was the same feeling he had when he was being hunted by his father. The hair at the back of his neck stood in what can only be described as anxiety.

"Niklaus Mikealson" he hears his name being called and turns to see the man he was looking for. "Ah Tristan. And here I thought you would not show to your own party" he says with a smirk. "You must for give me. I've had a little matter to attend to but nonetheless I hope you are enjoying yourself" Tristan says with a smile that Klaus can see right through. He has seen it a million times, from different people. All are now dead. "The champagne isn't of the best quality and your strix are not great company but I guess it's exactly what you and your sister consider extravagant. Where is the lovely Aroura by the way" Klaus questions with a smirk as he sees Tristan's face change at the insult.

Tristan steps closer to him and smiles. "My sister. You can never keep her in one place" he chuckles, "Rest assured she is around here. Probably mingling with her guests as I should be doing but please do try and enjoy yourself. Send my regards to my sire" Tristan says before patting Klaus on the shoulder and leaving.

Klaus watches him leave and immediately seeks out Elijah. Rebekah sees him and comes towards him. "What's going on?" She questions. "I just saw Tristan. Where's Elijah?" He asks in return. "I saw him and Caroline near the dance floor." She says and he can't help but smirk at the image of the bubbly blonde dragging his brother onto the dance floor and talking his ear off. "I'll get them. Go and find Camille and the Salvatore's" he says and she walks off to do as she was told.

He soon finds Elijah talking to one off the members of the strix. He walks over and taps his brothers shoulder and the vampire Elijah walks away from the look Klaus gives him. "Brother?" Elijah questions. "Something's wrong. Have you seen Caroline or Camille?" Klaus questions. "Caroline had left me on the dance floor alone to seek out food. She's quite spirited that one" Elijah says and looks around to try to find the blonde.

As he does the Salvatore's and Rebekah walk up to them. "What's going on?" Stefan says. "We can't find Caroline" Klaus states plainly. "What!" Damon says in a harsh whisper. "That's not the only problem. I can't find Camille" Rebekah says, the worry evident in her eyes.

Klaus saw red as he let the reality sink in. He could not let them get hurt. He needed to find them. Even if he had to tear apart this city to do it.

*;KC;*

 **AN: well that's chapter 16. Thanks for reading. Forgive any spelling errors. Please review. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys. So I'm sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. :)**

 **Chapter 17: Protect Them**

Blood. It was everywhere. Staining the beautiful curtains and all along the marble floors of the once extravagant ballroom. It was as though blood rained down from the heavens. Klaus was in the middle of the room with a sea of mangled and shredded bodies surrounding him, his once pristine suit now destroyed.

After they had learned that Caroline and Cami were kidnapped, Klaus and Damon started dropping one body after another.

Aurora and Tristan, of course were not among their companions, which caused Klaus to go in an even bigger fit of rage.

He looked around the room at the bodies. He did not care for the men and women that lost their lives tonight. None wanted to give up the deMartel's so they lost their heads instead. "One left" he hears Damon say from behind him. He turns around to see Damon- also looking like he had bathed in blood, holding the neck of a male vampire.

Their was no love lost between Klaus and the elder Salvatore but the smallest part of him was glad that their was someone who was just as blood thirsty as him. He walked over to them as Damon let go of the man. He looked to be in his mid thirties. However that was not his real age. If Klaus had to guess,he would say that the man was around Damon's age.

Klaus put his hand on the mans shoulder and locked eyes with him. He knew that the vampires were not so stupid as to not take vervain but that was not why Klaus looked him in the eye. No, he wanted the young vampire in front of him to understand how deadly he truly was, if not given the information he sought.

Klaus could tell the nameless vampire could see the rage in his eyes, the determination to do absolutely anything to get what he wants. "You have one chance and one chance only mate, to tell me where Tristan and his sister are. If you do not I will make what I did to the rest of your friends feel like a spa day" Klaus says with a devilish smirk on his face.

The vampire stood up straighter. "Rot in hell hybrid" the vampire spits out, his eyes glazed over in overwhelming hatred. But before Klaus could give this vampire the punishment he deserved Damon had taken it upon himself to rip out the vampires heart. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Klaus yelled out. "He wasn't going to tell us anything" Damon shrugs while dropping the body unceremoniously to the ground. Klaus clenched his jaw and tried to practice restraint.

Klaus turned to walk out of the ballroom, his destination- the compound. Damon was on his heels, just as eager to find Caroline. Elijah and Stefan and Rebekah were chasing down leads from the Strix. 'Not that it would work' Klaus thought. Elijah was the founder of the Strix but nonetheless their loyalties have shifted during the past few centuries. They followed Tristan now and nothing was going to change that.

He hated feeling this way. The one thing he needed was control and with both Caroline and Cami in danger, he felt that control slipping. His mind drifted to Caroline and then to Cami.

Ever since Caroline steamrolled back into his life Klaus felt...different. More at ease and with less rage within him. More like his human self. Klaus cared for Cami but he never felt this way with her before and he had no idea what to do about it. He does not want to hurt either of them.

All he could do now was hope. Hope that he would be able to find them in time. No, to hell with that. He was Klaus Mikealson. The most feared and powerful creature on earth and he knew what he had to do.

He remembered when he was human when his mother did different spells. He just needed Caroline's journal first and a few items of Cami's.

*;KC;*

It was cold. There was no howl of wind, no gust of air. Everything was silent and still. Yet the cold could cut through bone. Bonnie was afraid. She had never been to the ancestral plane before and it's not something she would like to do again.

"Welcome to the ancestral plane" she hears a familiar voice say and turns around to find Kol smirking at her. "It sucks here. You're gonna love it" Kol continues, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He could see that she was scared so- not that he would ever say it out loud- he tried to make her more comfortable.

Bonnie does not respond to him although a there is a very tiny part of her that is glad he's here. Or maybe a little more than a tiny part. Instead she takes in her surroundings. "This is the compound" she says. She didn't know what to expect when they had done the spell but she was slowly coming to realize that the other side and the ancestral plane played by similar rules.

Like the ancestral plane, when the other side existed it was just as cold and dark and it felt just as lonely. Probably because they did not belong there. They were _alive_ after all. Or in Kol's case undead.

"Where are Freya and Davina?" Bonnie looked back to Kol for an answer. "When you three did the spell it sort of..." Kol starts, searching for the right words, "threw us in different places in the ancestral plane. Luckily I got thrown close to the compound. They're around here somewhere. We just have to look for them darling" Kol say while turning to the large wooden door of the compound and walked out.

Bonnie looked around uneasily before she took a breath and followed Kol. She knew better than to trust an original but at this point she had no choice.

Once she was outside she turned to look for Kol but could not find anyone in sight. Her uneasiness grew as she walked along the sidewalk. "Kol" she called out hoping that he would respond but there was nothing but silence. "Kol!" She tried again but to no avail. "A Bennett in the ancestral plane" Bonnie sees an older woman walk toward her. "Who are you?" Bonnie takes up a fight stance.

The witches in the ancestral plane were not as strong as the living but Bonnie did not practice ancestral magic so even _her_ powers lacked here. She thought it best to be on guard.

The woman was tall and beautiful with long red hair and big expressive eyes. She looked to be in her mid thirties and dressed from head to toe in black. She looked elegant and regal not that it mattered, she was dead after all.

"It does not matter who I am child" the woman began. "You're a Bennett. You don't practice our magic nor are you dead. You do not belong here" the woman says in a harsh tone. "I...I'm sorry. I need help _please_. My friends and I need help. I need to know about the Phoenix stone. How do I destroy it?" Bonnie gushes out. "It cannot be destroyed" the woman says.

The woman walks along the sidewalk and Bonnie rushes to follow behind her. "Your lying. There has to be a way. Please, the people I care about will die if I don't find a way to destroy it" Bonnie pleads with the witch.

The woman stops walking to turn and look at Bonnie in the eye. "Very well. I will help you. But you need to do something for me in return" the woman says.

Bonnie looked hesitant. She never liked making deals with people with questionable motives but at this point she had no choice. "What do you want?" Bonnie asks. "Davina Claire" the woman began, "she needs to die."

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock. This witch asked her to go against another witch. "I'm not doing to that. She hasn't done anything. Why do you want her dead?!" Bonnie questions. The woman's eyes burn with fury as she takes a menacing step toward Bonnie. "Hasn't done anything wrong. She's killed other witches. Sided with those blood sucking parasites!" The woman growls out. "What she deserves is a fate worse than death" the woman says.

Bonnie looks around for a way to escape. This woman was becoming more and more dangerous. "I won't. I'm not killing another witch!" Bonnie grinds out and steps away, the memory of her trying to kill twelve witches under Silas' control invading her mind. There was no way she was going to let someone else pull her strings in order to kill another witch.

Bonnie needed to try and get away from the woman. But the witch starts chanting loudly while giving a heated glare to Bonnie. She gasps for air as her nose starts to bleed. Bonnie starts chanting back in order to try and protect herself but she feels as though she can't breath.

Bonnie falls to the ground as she gasps for air. She grinds out a chant and the woman gets knocked to the ground. However the woman regains her bearings quickly and attacks Bonnie again. Her body curls in on itself as she covers her head as she screams out in agony.

In the next moment she has no idea what happened as Bonnie feels the pain leave her body. She looks up to see two woman looking down to her. "It's alright, we won't hurt you" the first woman says softly. "We have to move" the second one says as they help Bonnie up and rush into what looks like a bar.

The second Bonnie regains her strength she pushes herself away from them and lifts her hands with her palms facing up, ready to fight. Bonnie sees Freya rush into the bar but that's no comfort to her. "Bonnie!" Freya calls out in relief that she has found her but Bonnie does not acknowledge her yet. Instead she looks to the two unknown witches. "Who are you?!" Bonnie yells out. "It's okay... I'm Sophie. This is my sister Jane Anne. We're trying to help you so calm down" she says with a hint of an annoyed tone. "That woman?" Bonnie asks. "We did a spell. It threw her to another part of the ancestral plane but she'll be back. You have to leave" the sister, Jane Anne said. "Not without my friends" Bonnie replied sternly.

Bonnie wouldn't exactly call the Mikealson's friends but she knew that she couldn't leave them here on their own. "We found the other two. The spell wore off quicker for them. But you must go. Protect the girl. Protect them both" Jane Anne says with urgency. "What?" Bonnie questions but she can feel herself being pulled away.

She shares a look with Freya and can see that the oldest Mikealson is just as confused. "Is there a way to destroy the Phoenix stone?" Freya asked as quick as she could. She could feel the spell wearing off. Bonnie turns the look at Freya again but finds that she is now longer there. "Look for the grimiore. It can help you. But you have to protect them from Lucian. My sister and I are tired of this war. It must end" Sophie says just as Bonnie disappears, leaving the sisters alone in the bar.

They looked to each other with dread. They truly were done with this war. The vampires have killed their kind for centuries and vise versa. They even died for this war. They wanted it to end for the sake of the future generations but now all they could was hope.

 **AN: So I hope you liked this chapter. We're going to start getting more into it now. Please review so I know what y'all think. Oh and forgive spelling errors. Thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A choice**

Bonnie gasped in a breath of air as she tried to take in her surroundings. She was lying on the ground, disoriented and afraid. She looked around and realized that she was in the originals compound in New Orleans.

She could see Kol and Freya looking to her with intrigue and a hint of concern. On the other side of her stood Marcel and Davina. She was shaking and tears stained her face.

It started to come back to her. Their trip to the ancestral plane. The witch that tried to harm her. The ones that saved her. **_Everything_**. She had no idea where to start searching for the grimiore the witches we're talking about or who it was they said to protect.

Bonnie gets up off the ground and moves closer to Davina. "What happened?" Bonnie questions as she looks to Davina with concern. "They tried to kill her" Marcel says. Bonnie could see the rage in his eyes. She wondered how a witch and a vampire had become so close. Then she thought of her, Caroline and Elena.

In the beginning she had difficulty with Caroline's transition but as time went on she understood that Caroline was the same, if not better. They were still family. "Why would they want you dead?" Bonnie questions.

Davina did not have time to answer Bonnie as a dark skinned man entered the compound. "I'm not a puppet that can just be summoned Marcel" the man says. "Vincent?" Marcel looks to him in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Vincent looks to him with an annoyed expression. "You tell me man. I got a text saying you needed help" he says.

"Oh good you're here" they hear a voice and turn to see Klaus, Elijah, the Salvatore's and Rebekah enter the compound. "Klaus man, whatever this is, I want no part in it" Vincent says as he moves to leave the compound.

Klaus is in front of him in a flash with his hand in front of Vincent to stop him. "You don't have a choice mate" he looks menacingly to Vincent, "you see Cami and Caroline have been kidnapped by the deMartels's

and I will do what ever I have to in order to get them back" Klaus says. "What!" Bonnie exclaims. "We have to find her."

*;KC;*

Caroline looked around the room trying to find a way out. She was enjoying herself at the ball when two men grabbed her when she was exploring the upper levels while everyone was enjoying the party on the first floor. Granted she should not have gone off on her own but she couldn't help it.

Everything looked amazing. There were beautiful pieces of art lining the walls. The carpets, heavy blood red drapes and walls itself looked like it from another decade. She wondered what it would be like to live back then.

She didn't think that she was falling into a trap and now she was just pissed. She slowly turned in a circle, taking in everything she could. It looked like she was in an old warehouse or abandoned gym. The room was big but there was nothing around to aid her in her escape.

The sun shone brightly from the windows but they were to high for her to reach. She had no doubt that she would've been able to reach, if she still had her vampire abilities but luck was not on her side. There was no escape.

She heard the door open and turned around to see a blonde woman that she recognized, be shoved into the room by two men. "Don't man handle me!" She spat with anger. The men did not acknowledge her but slammed the door shut instead.

Cami turned to see another woman in the room. Cami recognized her. "You're Caroline right? I saw you at the compound. I'm Cami" she said. "Yeah I remember you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Caroline questions with concern and Cami just shakes her head in response. "We need to find a way out of here" Cami looks around. "I tried already. There isn't anything in here to help us and the windows are to high. Did you see anything when they brought you here. Do you know where we are?" Caroline questions. "No they covered my head" Cami replied. "Yeah me to" Caroline turned to look around again.

There had to be a way out of this place. She knew Klaus would come for them but she had no idea if he would make it in time. Who knew what the deMartel's had planned for them and she had two lives in her that she had to protect. She gently placed her hand on her stomach.

Over the past few weeks she had grown fond of them. She was always taking care of others. She was the one in her group that mothered everyone so it came even more naturally for her to be pregnant. She would not let anything happen to these babies.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Cami decided to speak. "He told me about you, you know" she says. "What?" Caroline questions, the statement catching her off guard. "Klaus" Cami clarifies, "he spoke about you. Before you came into town. "Oh" was all that Caroline managed to say. She was quite shocked at the revelation.

Sure Klaus and her were friends or maybe something more, she had no idea, but when he left town she thought that he would forget all about her. "Yeah. When he first came into town he compelled me" Cami starts and Caroline looked on in shock but Cami gives her a reassuring look. "It's a long story but he told me about his time in Mystic Falls" Cami gave her a knowing look.

She had become closer to Klaus. He turned to her when he needed help, when he needed advice, when he needed a friend. But apart of Cami knew that Klaus would always carry Caroline with him in his heart. Even in a thousand years to come.

Caroline opens her mouth to speak but the heavy wooden door is pulled open. A red headed woman enters the room with a smirk on her face. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, as though looking upon her prey. "Well isn't this brilliant. I've managed to capture both of Nik's weaknesses. What beautiful things you are. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Aroura deMartel. Pleasure to meet you" she says, smirk still plastered on her face. "Let us go, you crazy bitch!" Cami shouts.

Aroura vamp speeds to her and all Caroline hears is a crackling sound as Aroura slaps Cami across the face. "I would watch what I say if I were you. Don't want to get me upset" Aroura says in a sweet voice. One that sends chills down Caroline's spine.

Caroline rushes over to Cami who is now lying on the floor. She helps her up and tries to support her weight. "What do you want from us?!" Caroline demands. "Oh, it's simple Caroline. Nik hurt me. Now I'm going to take **everything** from him" Aroura takes out a knife from her back pocket and throws it to the ground.

Caroline eyes the knife suspiciously. If she tried to grab the knife Aroura could kill her and if she got a shot in with the knife it would only slow Aroura down, not kill her. So she looks up from where the knife is to Aroura. "Who ever uses the knife first will get to leave this place unharmed. If you do not...well it will not be pleasant for either of you" Aroura gives them one last look before turning away to walk out the door.

Caroline and Cami both look to each other in fear. They had to find a way out before it was to late.

*;KC;*

"You want us to do what!" Bonnie exclaimed. This was crazy. They all have been gathered around a large table in Elijah's study arguing about this and she could see that Klaus was about to snap, but she did not care. They could find Caroline another way. She was not going to do this.

"It's simple witch" Klaus grinds out in annoyance. "This spell dates back a thousand years. Our mother has used it before. It will tie Caroline and Camille's life to mine so that they cannot die, unless white oak is used against them. It is a powerful spell which is why we have **_four_** witches" Klaus ends. The fact that the Bennett witch was against him was insane. He had no time to debate this. Locator spells were not working. This spell provided them with the time they needed to search the city.

Bonnie was not going to back down. She was not against that part of the plan. "Yeah and what about the part where you want to turn Caroline into a hybrid. The spell to unlock that part of her is not much different from the spell that was used against you. We don't need a doppelgänger but I will **not** kill a vampire and a werewolf. It is not what Caroline would want" Bonnie says, knowing that Caroline would not forgive Klaus or her if an innocent person died for her.

Marcel choose this moment to speak from his spot on the other side of the table, "And I'm not letting one of my guys die for this." Hayley looked to Klaus, "I want them back too Klaus. Cami is my friend. But you know that this is not the way to do it. I won't let you kill someone from my pack. Caroline won't want this. **Not** like this" she says, trying to make him understand.

She will fight as hard as she could to get them back. Cami was a good person. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this life. As for Caroline, they weren't close, they weren't even friends but she knew that Caroline had a good heart and Klaus cared for her so she'll fight for them.

"We'll do the spell that links them to Klaus and we will find them. If Miss Forbes wishes to become a hybrid thereafter, then that is something we will deal with when we come to it" Elijah says sternly, ending the discussion. "We're going to need more than one original. Klaus won't be enough. The spell is to powerful. It might drain him" Freya says. "Kol and I will do it" Rebekah states. "You need to find them Nik. The only way for them to return safely is if you play Aroura's game" she adds.

Klaus looks to his sister. He knows she's right. He felt his blood boil in anger at the thought of Aroura. He was like a caged animal needing to shed blood. Aroura would not make it out alive. Klaus would make her suffer if it was the last thing he did. He would rip apart this entire city if he had to. He would save them both.

A loud ring brought him out of his thoughts. He saw that it was an unknown number but knew exactly who it was. "Aroura" he grinds out and the vampires listen to the conversation with their vampire senses . "Ah Nik. You've been expecting my call" Aroura's sweet and calm voice was heard from the other end. "Where are they?!" Klaus demands. "Now now Nik. Lets not get ahead of ourselves. They _are_ safe...for now" Aroura says. "If you touch them I will tear out your brothers heart and feed it to you before I kill you myself" klaus' jaw clenches and anger. "We both know you're not going to do that" a male voice comes through the phone. "Tristan, how nice to hear your voice before I rip you to shreds" Elijah says calmly. "Elijah my sire. That would have made me afraid once. Now however you are nothing. We both know that werewolf you claim to love has got you on a leash" Tristan says and Hayley and Elijah look to each other . "How about we cut the crap and you tell us what you want" Damon says in his usual snarky voice. "I'm guessing that's the annoying voice of Damon Salvatore. Well let me tell you what we want. The Phoenix stone. Bring it to me and your little friends will live. An address will be texted to you. I suggest you don't be late" Tristan says before hanging up the phone.

*;KC;*

It was getting darker in the room as the sun began to set. Caroline and Cami still could not find a way out. The knife that was left by Aroura was still in its place, untouched by them.

Cami was still nursing the bruise on her face left by Aroura's slap. "Don't suppose you have any idea on how to get out of here" Cami says. Caroline shakes her head. She knew that they had to come up with a plan or they would both end up dead. "They are both stronger than us and we don't know how many other vampires they have at their disposal" Caroline says.

With a sigh Cami moves to sit on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this" Caroline says. "I mean this life can be terrible. Trust me, I know... and I'm sorry" she adds. "It's not your fault Caroline. Sometimes bad things happen. We can't blame ourselves for the choices of others. And you might be apart of this life to but you're a pretty good vampire" Cami concludes.

Caroline did love being a vampire. It brought out the best in her. Sure there was the down side of having to drink blood to survive but she had the urges under control. Or at least she used to. The cure ran through her veins now. She was human.

A thought crossed her mind and she wondered if the deMartel's knew that she had the cure. If they didn't then it could be used to their advantage. She was still very much still in her 'human' life so if the cure was was removed from her body she would not age and die. "I'm not a vampire Cami. I'm human. And I think I have an idea" she says quietly.

Cami looks to Caroline in interest. What ever Caroline had planned, they had to try it. They couldn't do nothing and just wait to die.

*;KC;*

 **AN: I tried to get this all in one chapter but it didn't work out that way. Please review and forgive grammatical errors. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: okay so I'm so so so sorry for not updating. It's been a crazy month. Lots of stuff to deal with but I'll try to update regularly. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 19: A battle won or lost**

Cami looked to Caroline in a mix of confusion, bewilderment and fear. She was sitting on a wooden chair on the other end of the room. Before she met Klaus, before her eyes were opened to the supernatural world, things were black and white for her. Now everything was just so complicated.

"The cure" Cami says in what could be interpreted as a question and a statement. Caroline could relate to what Cami was going through in this moment. She remembered when she had to wake up in a hospital bed alone and afraid and craving _**blood**._ Things got even more stranger as time went on. "Yeah. If Aroura feeds on me she will turn human and I won't die because my human self is not hundreds of years old. I'll be fine" Caroline says determinedly. This is the only plan they have. Granted it may not be the best plan but they had to try.

Cami looked to Caroline in worry. "And what's stopping her from Killing you. Cami says. Caroline sighs and pushes herself off the wall she was leaning against. "She won't. _**Not yet**_. She may want the Phoenix stone but she'll gladly give that up if it means getting her revenge on Klaus" Caroline looks to Cami. "She's waiting for the perfect opportunity" Cami concludes. "We can't give her that opportunity" Caroline says. "Alright. Lets do it" Cami says with a new found determination.

,KC*

The moon shone brightly above them. Klaus and Elijah walked quietly through the docks. Tristan had sent a location and Klaus and Elijah had rushed off, leaving the others at the compound. As much as Klaus wanted to make sure the spell went of without a hitch, he knew he had to be here.

They came to a stop and looked around. There was no one around. The silence was deafening. Klaus turned to see Elijah regarding him curiously. "What?" He questions irritability. "You love her don't you" Elijah states plainly.

Klaus could have said something snarky in return to Elijah. Something that would jab at his relationship with Hayley but in a rare moment he decided to open up. Both Klaus and Elijah knew who the 'her'they were referring to was. The question was did he feel what Elijah thought he felt. Did he love her? Was he even capable of such an emotion?

He knew he loved his daughter. He knew he loved his siblings, even though they drove him to insanity all the time. But this certainly was different. Klaus cared for her. She's helped him be a better person. Helped him realize that showing kindness and forgiveness was not a show of weakness.

But what they had was not love. It was... friendship."No" he replied and Elijah covers his look of shock at being wrong.

Of course Klaus could have just been lying but Elijah knew his brother better than anyone else. He could see it in his brothers eyes. Klaus was not lying.

*KC,

Caroline and Cami steel themselves as they hear the door being opened. Aroura walks through with a wicked smile on her face. "Oh, still alive I see. And here I thought that one of you would kill the other." Aroura says in a light tone, as though she had done this a million times, not that Caroline would put it past her. "I mean wouldn't anyone want to kill her" Aroura gestures to Cami while looking at Caroline. "Let us go!" Cami demands. "Oh well since you've asked so nicely" Aroura says sarcastically. "Not happening darling" Aroura looses her light tone.

"He's going to come for us" Caroline says confidently allowing Aroura's attention to shift onto her. "You may be stronger than us but I _**know**_ you're not stronger than him" Caroline adds. "Maybe so" Aroura starts while moving in closer, "but I have the most important thing. I have his weakness" she says, her wicked smile growing.

Caroline knew what she had to do. She just had to hit Aroura where it would hurt. "So that's what this is all about. Klaus" Caroline begins as Aroura steps closer. "You're pissed off that he was smart enough to get away from you psychotic ass" Caroline says. Aroura's eyes turn deadly at Caroline words. "From what I hear, even your own brother would rather have you locked up than to deal with you."

Aroura vamp speeds in front of Caroline faster than she can comprehend. "He left me!" Aroura clenched her jaw. "My brother and I had to run...for _**decades**._ He _**left** _ me!" Aroura yelled out. "He deserves to suffer. Theyall do. I will be the one to make them suffer" she adds in completion.

For a brief moment Caroline felt pity for the red head. She had a glimps of what running would be like. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to do it for decades...for centuries, or even _**forever**._

Aroura's hatred only grew and turned her into what she was today. She had to be stopped. "I wonder who he would choose" Aroura says bringing Caroline's attention back to the current situation. I think think it would be her" Aroura glances toward Cami.

Caroline is unsure of what was hidden behind Aroura's words but now was not the time to analyze it. "But no matter what happens, he will _**never** _ choose you. You're just a _**jealous, weak**_ ex girlfriend. You are pathetic"Caroline whispers harshly, pushing away the guilt she felt.

Aroura grabs Caroline and pushes her against the concrete wall. Caroline felt her head crush against the wall behind her. Her first instinct was to clutch her stomach in a protective gesture.

If she dies then so do Alaric's babies. Unfortunately Caroline had to put herself in danger, which meant putting them in danger to.

"Do you think I'm stupid Caroline" Aroura asks. "I've been around for quite some time now. I've had spies _**everywhere**._ When Klaus first set foot in Mystic Falls, I knew about it. You're attraction to each other, I knew about it and...when you came to New Orleans. I know you're trying to get me to feed off you, thus turning myself into a human. Well your silly little plan will not work on me" she ends.

What Aroura did not see was Cami slowly coming up behind her. "But this might" Cami puts all the force her human self can muster behind her attack as she brings the knife up behind Aroura's back and plunges it into her shoulder.

Aroura screams out in pain and releases Caroline, who drops to the floor. Aroura grabs Cami around the throat and squeezes. Cami tries to get out of Aroura's grasp by clawing at her hand and backing away, the natural instinct to breath taking over but to no avail. Cami drops the knife as Aroura's grip tightens.

Caroline sees the knife fall and looks around for anything that can help in a 'plan B'. Caroline sees the old wooden chair next to her.

This was their only chance. Aroura was distracted. Caroline quickly moved forward and broke off a leg of the chair. Caroline runs behind Aroura and before Aroura could sense it, it was to late.

Caroline jumps on Aroura's back, her legs wrap around Aroura's waist as she plunged the make shift stake into Aroura's chest. In a panicked reflex, Aroura vamp speeds backwards and pushes Caroline into a wall but the young blonde does not let go.

Cami comes up in front of them. For the first time she sees fear in Aroura's eyes. "Bet you didn't think _**that** _ would work" Cami says quietly.

Aroura's body grows limp and she falls onto the floor. Caroline released her grip and allows the body to fall. "W-we did it" Cami says unbelievingly. "We did" Caroline whispers.

Looking down at the body, Caroline felt a hint of guilt. Aroura was crazy, she had to die but it just was not in Caroline to be glad about it. She pushed her train of thought away and looked to Cami. "Lets get outta here" she says and they both move quietly through the doors.

It was dark and there was no one around. Caroline had a weird feeling about this. Tristan and his lackeys were no where to be found. Both Caroline and Cami turn around in shock as they hear a loud masculine roar. They know exactly who it is.

They both rush outside, trying to get away. The moist, sticky New Orleans air clings around them as they breath in deeply. Caroline feels a wave of unknown emotion wash over her as something prickles at the back of her mind.

She finds herself walking back toward the building. "Cami" Caroline says desperately as she realizes what has happened. She continues walking but turns her head to notice Cami walking in the opposite direction.

*KC,

Klaus and Elijah her footsteps as they turn to see Tristan come up to them. "Ah gentlemen, I see you've made it" Tristan says, his posture confident and relaxed. He would be, considering he thought he held all the cards.

"Where are they?" Klaus says, skipping what ever evil monologue that was about to come, courtesy of Tristan. "Oh, they're fine. My sister is keeping them company" Tristan says, a smirk playing on his lips.

Tristan moves forward. "You know we've been waiting for centuries for this. Elijah moves forward at Tristan's words. "I'm the one you want Tristan, let them go" Elijah demands.

Sure, they could kill him without hesitation. It would be easy for them, even with only a hundred years between the originals and their first sired. But they needed to find Cami and Caroline first. "You think I'm going to let them go just because you asked nicely" Tristan smirks wickedly. "For centuries my sister and I had to run, hide, live in _**fear**_ of your vile father."

Klaus didn't want to feel guilty but he knew better that anyone how truly evil his father was, having been the constant target of his rage. He pushed aside the thought as Tristan continued "We have thought of only one thing in that time. I will take everything from you my _**sire**_ " Tristan's eyes hold the hatred that developed for centuries and it was turned directly on Elijah. "Now unless you want collateral damage" he says referring to Caroline and Cami, "I suggest you hand over the Phoenix stone"

Klaus knew that Tristan would do it. That he would kill Caroline and Cami if he had to. The thought alone made him want to shed blood, made his earlier guilt disappear. He wanted to kill everyone who stood in his way.

Klaus chuckled menacingly toward Tristan. "You think you can demand, from _**us**._ You are nothing and will always be _**nothing**._ The only thing I will be giving you mate, is a slow and painful death" Klaus says.

"I don't think so" Tristan retorts without missing a beat. Klaus and Elijah see movement in the shadows as vampires flock out of the shadows.

Soon they are surrounded by dozens of vampires, all loyal to Tristan. "Do you believe this is going to stop us. We _**are** _ immortal. You cannot kill us" Elijah states, reminding everyone of that fact.

"Oh but we can" Tristan says in a quite tone. One that would send shivers down anyone's spine. He takes something out from behind his back and points it directly at Elijah.

If Klaus and Elijah were shocked they did not show it. They were masters at hiding their emotions, however whatever hidden emotion Tristan wanted to see he did because he gave a wide smirk at Elijah. "You did not think that you got rid of it _**all**_ did you?" Tristan taunts. "As long as the originals are alive it will **_always_** exist. Something about nature and having a balance" he continued.

Klaus clenched his jaw. There was not supposed to be any more white oak. Yet Tristan held one in his clutches. He did not have time to consider where Tristan gotten the stake from. They had to get it away from him and even then they did not know if he only had one or an entire arsenal of white oak weapons.

"If you kill me then you die as well" Elijah says. "Oh I have no desire to kill you" Tristan says. He points the stake to Klaus without breaking eye contact with Elijah "You see I want you to suffer my sire, and the only way to do that is to turn _**them**_ against you. You see I was going to use this on Kol" he waves the stake around elegantly, "and the Phoenix stone on dear sweet Rebekah all the while taking the two woman in Klaus' life away from him. And it will all be because of _you. But no matter, we'll just settle for killing them all" Tristan says._

At his words the vampires rushed toward them. A young looking vampire reached Klaus first. He threw a punch but Klaus easily blocked. Klaus side stepped and reached for the vampires neck, effectively snapping it.

More came at him as he saw his brother pull out the heart of another vampire. He turned around to his enemies only to be punched in the cheek. His eyes turned golden as he growled viciously at the vampire who dared touch him. He roared in anger as he grabbed the vampire and tore into his throat, giving him a nasty bite.

Elijah was working his way through the crowd. Two vampires came at him, grabbing hold of his arms. He used his strength to kick the kneecap of one of the vampires so that she would let go of him. He moved toward the other attacker and allowed his vampire face to come to the surface. He ripped the mans head off in one fluid motion.

Sensing some one behind him he turned around to see a young woman standing tall with her vampire features on full display. She hisses at him as she lunges forward.

Before she can however, Elijah notices the change in her posture. She looks shocked as blood runs from her mouth. She drops to the floor as he sees Kol stand behind her. "Couldn't let you have all the fun brother" Kol smirks as he vamp speeds away, killing more vampires as he goes.

Klaus sees that his siblings have joined the fight along with the Mystic Falls gang. He sees Damon and Stefan ripping out hearts as the go along and Bonnie giving some vampires a severe headache. Damon comes up to him. "Freya, Bonnie and witch junior completed the spell. Where's Caroline?" Damon questions.

"We have to find them" Klaus says as Marcel comes up behind them. "I'll help you look" he states. "Go we've got this" he sees Hayley come up to them. Klaus sends a silent question her way and she immediately understands. "Mary's got her. I was not gonna stay out of this" she states, referring to hope as she vamp speeds toward Elijah.

Everyone continues on with the battle as Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Marcel vamp speeds to the building. Once they enter, they make a silent agreement to go their separate ways.

The vampires scatter quickly as they look for the blondes. Klaus moves from room to room trying to find them getting more and more enraged when he does not find anyone. He finally comes to the end of a corridor and opens the last door at the end.

He walks in and his breath is knocked out of him. His heartbeat quickens as he sees her, however he does not see the knife in her hand. "Caroline" Klaus moves toward her. "No no!" Caroline screams. "Don't come any closer please" she continued.

Klaus couldn't help the flash of hurt that went through him at her jarring words. "He...he compelled me" Caroline says in a broken voice. "We got out. Cami and I but then the compulsion took over the second we were outside. We...I...I had to come back in" Caroline says frantically.

Klaus tried to move closer to her but Caroline lifted the knife and turned it toward herself. "It's okay love" Klaus says calmly while moving his hands toward her even though they were still a distance away. "I'm going to get you out of this" he says as the tears fall from her eyes.

Klaus can see that she is struggling to fight the compulsion. "He told me to do it when I saw you. I can't fight it anymore Klaus" Caroline cries.

Caroline knew that she along with Alaric's babies would not survive this. She was okay with whatever was coming to her, she was ready to die but the worst thing was that the babies would die to. She looks him directly in the eye. "I have to tell you" she begins. If this was the last time that she would see him then this time she would give a **_full_** confession. Not half truths. "You changed my life. Made me realize the world is bigger than some small town" the tears stream down her face as she chuckles at the thought that a 'monster' would make her feel.

Klaus shakes his head when he realizes what she is doing. "Don't" he clenches his jaw. "Your going to be fine love. I'm fast enough to get to you. I am _**not**_ going to say goodbye to you " he struggled to get the words out, as though the thought of her dying was unfathomable.

"What if you don't?" She asks. "I will" he replies immediately. "What if.."she begins. "I _**will**_ he cuts her off with a stern look.

Caroline huffs in annoyance and Klaus had to chuckle at that. Even when facing death she can be so stubborn. "Please Klaus" Caroline whispers. "I have to say it" she adds. "No. Not now" he pleads with her. He can't lose her. He can't hear those words as though it would be the last time to grace her lips. "Say it when I get you out of here."

He is relieved that she nods but only a little. He still has to free her from the compulsion. "You ready sweetheart?"he asks and she nods again. "Klaus?" She says softly and he waits for her to continue. "I don't want to die" she utters the same words that brought them together and she can see it have an effect on him as he clenches his jaw again.

Caroline didn't want him to feel guilty. She just wanted him to know. She regrets nothing. It may have taken her a while to realize it but she does not regret meeting him, caring for him, _**falling** _ for him.

She takes a deep breath as Klaus moves forward and her hand lifts up to plunge into her heart. She waits for death to claim her.

 **AN: yeah I left it there. I hope that I will get the next chapter up faster than this one(again, sorry for being late). I hope you guys liked this. Please review. Thank you :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: New chapter. I hope you guys got that Elijah was talking about Cami when he asked about Klaus loving 'her'. The thing is Elijah doesn't really know much about Klaus and Caroline because he's seen them together only once at their mothers ball. I hope I made it clear while still adding some sort of drama and intrigue. Anyway, onwards with the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 20: Goodbye New Orleans**

Caroline looked in the mirror with a sigh. Her hair was wet from the shower, there were small bags forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she could have sworn up and down that she saw a wrinkle or two. A far cry from the elegant Miss Mystic Falls she once was. Although that last one might have only been in her head.

Caroline thought back to earlier that night. She had resigned herself to her fate, to the fact that she was going to die. No, she was not happy about it. Who would be, but she knew it was going to happen. She was human now. It would have happened eventually.

She remembered how she closed her eyes and waited for the piercing of the knife and the kiss of death to finally take her. But he had saved her. Klaus. The original hybrid, pain in her ass had saved her. Like he always does.

Klaus had rushed to her as the tip of the knife grazed the skin of her chest, ready to make its home in her heart. His strong hand caught on to hers and pulled the knife out from her grasp. He then compelled her in order to remove Tristan's compulsion.

As though she was in a daze, the night went by faster than Caroline could comprehend. Soon she found herself all healed thanks to the spell Bonnie, Freya and Davina did. Klaus had left her to herself, giving her some space to shower.

He did not say anything after he rescued her. Simply brought her to the compound while Elijah and Kol took care of the bodies they had left behind. Caroline tried to bury the insecurities that were bubbling at the surface. Instead she focused on her friends.

Everyone was really happy to see that she was alive. They all came to her room to see how she was doing and she had assured them that she was fine. Alaric was the first to make sure she was okay. It was understandable, she was carrying his babies. "I'm fine Ric...we all are" she remembers telling him, her hand gently resting on her stomach.

He was still hovering so she had to politely tell him to "get out". It's not that she was trying to be rude but she really needed her sleep. She was human after all.

She was just about ready to tuck herself in to bed when the was a knock at the door. "Come in"she says as she turns to see who it is.

When Klaus enters his breath hitched slightly. She was alive, standing before him. Her heart was still beating. That's all he cared about in this moment. He ventures in further and looks over her for any hidden injuries.

Klaus' gaze sends a wave of fire through her. It takes everything in her not to move toward him. To kiss those deliciously crimson lips. She shakes her head, trying to remove the line of thought from her head. When he finally speaks she is relieved that the silence is broken. "How are you feeling? He asks. "I'm good. Better than good. That spell really helped me" she says.

"How's Cami?" Caroline asks. Elijah found Cami waiting at the top of the building ready to jump, thanks to Tristan's compulsion. Elijah saved her in time and thanks to the spell she was all healed and as healthy as a horse. "She's alright. Rebekah took her home after I spoke to her" Klaus says.

He wants to tell her what he and Cami spoke about, but something was holding him back. What if she didn't feel the way he thinks she did. What if she just said those things because she was about to die.

They were quite for another moment and she takes in a deep breath to steady herself. It's now or never. "Klaus-" she begins and he looks to her. "The things I said" she continues but he cuts her off. "It's alright love. No need to explain yourself" he says with a hint of a harsh tone.

Caroline looks to him on confusion and then she sees the vulnerability in his eyes. The fear of rejection. He can't still believe that she was going to says those things just because she was dying. Can he?

"No look, need to says this okay" she starts again sternly. "And it's not because I'm dying or because I'm emotional. It's because it's how I feel. And I'm tired Klaus...I'm so tired of pretending that it's not how I feel, because you're supposed to be the bad guy" she whispered as the tears prick at her eyes. "You came into my town and you did awful things to the people that I care about. The people that I love" she continues while moving closer to him. "And I hated you for it. God, I hated you...Until I didn't. Because you showed me your humanity and made me feel strong and powerful and like I could do or be anything. Like I was your first choice and I love you for that" she ends, taking a deep breath after her long speech.

Klaus looks to her in a mix of shock and awe. She opens her mouth to speak again but he gives her no time to speak as he moves forward. His mouth came crashing down on hers. The kiss was passionate and consuming. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Their tongues battle for dominance as she lets out a moan.

His hands moved to her curls and tugged them gently, allowing her neck to be exposed to him. He leaves a trail of hot kisses down her neck as his hands move down her back, causing her to shiver in anticipation. "Klaus" she moans out and how he loves to hear his name fall from her lips. He moves his hands to the back of her thighs and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him perfectly.

Klaus moves with her toward the bed and deposits her gently on it. Her hands still wrapped around his neck. He moves away and looks down at her. Marveling at the beauty that she was, taking in every tiny detail.

He's on her again as his hands and mouth explore her body again as the sun kisses the horizon.

,KC*

Bonnie sat in the large library in the originals compound. The library was like Disneyland to her, having found books that contained some of the oldest spells in existence for various things. Some exciting and some dark.

Not that it was surprising of course, the originals were the oldest supernatural creatures in existence and their mother had been the original witch.

Bonnie had to remind herself of the reason she was in there to begin with. After she, along with Freya and Davina had completed the spell they all took a break, needing to regain their strength.

Once Caroline was back in the compound and safe she had dove back into research mode. She had to make sense of what the witches in the ancestral plane had told her.

She knew that Lucian was one of the originals first sired. Klaus' if she remembered correctly. However she had no idea what he was planning or where to begin looking for the grimiore that was supposed to help them destroy the Phoenix stone.

Bonnie heard the heavy door to the library open and looked up to see who it was at the door. "And how did I know I'd find you here darling?" Kol spoke, the signature smile to plastered on his face. The one that all the originals seemed to have.

"I need to figure this out" she says with a sigh. She was no closer to getting answers as she was when they first got here. "What you need is food and some sleep" Kol says while handing her a cup of coffee. "You're no good to us if you're burnt out" he adds. She rolls her eyes at his statement even though she knew he was right.

"I'm fine" she says and takes another book to open. "I'm not done, so you can either help me or leave" she says. "You're quite the spirited lass, aren't you" Kol smirks as he takes a book.

They sit in silence for a while reading and sneaking glances at one another, little embarrassed smiles playing on their lips as one catches the other staring.

Bonnie pushes a book harshly aside after a while in frustration. "This is no use. There's nothing in here that can help us" he complains. "First of all darling, as much as I love being rough these books are are quite old so you might want to try a more delicate approach and second of all maybe we're looking at this all wrong" Kol starts.

"Sorry" Bonnie apologizes sheepishly while ignoring his little statement of being rough. "So what now?" she asks.

Kol moves from his position next to her and walks around. "What exactly did the witches say to you?"

Bonnie runs her hand through her hair trying to calm herself. Maybe Kol's fresh take on things could help. "Just that we should protect Davina and Caroline and that we should look for the grimiore. That's it. This would have been so much easier if they just told me where to find it" Bonnie says.

Kol moves forward and smirks at her in an infuriating yet charming way. Wait. She did not just think that. "Where would be the fun in that darling" he says. "Alright so Lucien obviously has something going on with the witches in this city" he starts pacing. "More like the ancestors" Bonnie corrected and Kol looks to her for an explanation.

"Well the witch that wanted to attack me hated vampires and I know that it's in every witch to hate vampires. Their very existence disrupts the balance of nature but I've learned that not all vampires are monsters. I mean look at Caroline. She was the most in control vampire I knew. The hatred in that witches eyes was something different" Bonnie ends.

Kol looks to her for a moment contemplating her words. It did make sense that the ancestors would help Lucien. They were more powerful in death after all. But why would they help a vampire.

Unless he was forcing them to. But again how would he be doing that. Kol's mind went back to something he read earlier. That he forgot about in his thousand years.

He moves toward the table and opens a book and Bonnie leans over curiously. "I think you're right darling. Witches are quite powerful when they die. But why would the ancestors help a vampire?" He questions.

Bonnie thinks that they would have no reason to. Unless... "They have to" Bonnie realizes and Kol smiles at her. "So what are you looking for?" She questions.

Kol keeps flipping through the the grimiore while answering her. "Back when my siblings and I were still running from my vile father we needed a place to hide. Eventually we came across this place. My siblings built New Orleans from the ground up. I was tucked nicely in my box of course" his voice held hints of bitterness as he continued. "When I was finally out I came across a witch. She was powerful, showed me all kinds of fun tricks. One in particular stuck with me" he says.

Bonnie looked to him in intrigue as she waited for him to continue his story. "You see she didn't like that vampires ruled the city and as powerful as she was she couldn't go up against the original family on her own. So she descended into dark magic" Kol states and turns the book around so she can see it.

Bonnie looks over the spell and looks to Kol in confusion and apprehension. This looks like a normal spell. One that any witch could perform. "It's a binding spell" she says and he nods and explains it to her. "It may look like that's all it is darling but I assure it's not. You see this is the grimiore of the witch is was talking about" he says.

Bonnie knew that she was not going to like whatever Kol was about to say next. "Its sacrificial magic you see. Killed a bunch of children to perform it."

Bonnie takes a deep breath. What kind of monster would kill innocent children. "What exactly does the spell do?" Bonnie questions. "It can bind the dead to you" Kol states. "One of the few ways you can get them to do your bidding. It can be a disaster if not done correctly or if the dead person your binding yourself to doesn't do what you want. It can rip apart entire plains" he ends.

Bonnie take a much needed breath of air as she digested this new information. She was about to speak before she heard a loud noise. Both Kol and Bonnie look to each other as they make their was out of the library to investigate.

,KC*

Caroline adjusts her position on the bed as her eyes remain closed. She turns over to bump into something hard. She growls out in frustration as she peaks through one eye coming face to face with Klaus' chest.

She looks up to see him smirk at her. "Do you even sleep" she asks as she moves her head to rest on his chest. The sheets strewn all over the bed as their legs tangle with each other. "You'll find that I don't need as much sleep as you would think" he states. "Right. You're old" she says and he scoffs at that.

He moves his hand along her arm and into her hair, playing with her long blonde tresses. "How are you feeling" he asks while his other hand draws patters on her leg. "I'm fine. Great actually" she looks up and catches the smirk on his face.

She slaps his shoulder playfully and he just pulls her in for a kiss. If anyone had told her a month ago that she would be lying in bed with the original hybrid she would have thought they are crazy.

But right now she did not wish to be anywhere else. She felt safe in his arms. It felt right.

Caroline tried not to drive herself crazy about the fact that he did not say the 'L' word back. She would just live in this moment for now. No craziness that they need to worry about. Just them.

"What about..."Klaus begins as he looks to her stomach. This was not a situation he had been in before. It unnerved him. She was pregnant. The woman that he...what did he feel for her. Did he love her?

He had said before that love was a weakness. But in this moment he did not care. He would protect her. He would tear apart anyone who dared touch her. But something was holding him back from saying those words.

"I'm good. And if you ask me that again I'm going to have to kick your ass" she says and he chuckles. She lets a moment of comfortable silence pass but he can tell she wants to say something but does not push her to do so.

Caroline looks up to him and prepares herself for the conversation that they are about to have. "I know that this was not something you expected" she begins to ramble and does not look at him. "I mean I'm pregnant. It's something that I never thought would happen after I turned. But I just... I want you to know that it doesn't change the way I feel and I totally get it if you want to take a step back or whatever until after I have the babies but I just think that-" she's cut off as his lips descend on her.

He kisses her slowly and she lets out a moan as his tongue explores her mouth. He moves away from her and she wants to whimper at the loss of contact. "This isn't the most ideal situation love, but we can get through this and everything else that's thrown our way" he says and she knows he not only is talking about the enemies they are facing but her new human status as well.

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm hungry" she states and he smiles at her. "Well then love, lets get you fed" he says and moves to put on his discarded clothes.

He makes his way out of the room and Caroline takes a moment to herself. She knows she has to get out of bed but she does not want to.

She wants to stay like this. Happy. Where no one is after them and they be content. With a sigh she heads toward the bathroom.

After a few moments she she was changed and refreshed. She walked out of the room and was about to go down to the courtyard to find Klaus when she heard a child giggle.

Caroline was curious so she turned and entered the room. When she entered she sees Klaus looking down into a crib.

She stood by the door not wanting to interrupt the moment but Klaus, of course knew she was there. "I got your food love, but I got a little side tracked" he says and turns to look at her. "That's fine" she smiles and moves further into the room.

Klaus picks Hope up and turns toward her. The baby immediately reaches for his necklaces and stuffs it into her mouth. Caroline laughs as she takes another bite of her sandwich. "She's got you wrapped you around her little finger" she says and moves toward them.

Caroline reaches her hand out toward the baby and tickles her tummy. Hope laughs and wiggles in klaus' grasp. "She's not the only one" Klaus replies and Caroline smiles up at him.

A few years ago he would never admit to such a thing. He would never allow such a weakness but he did now. He would admit it without any prying eyes.

"Caroline..." Klaus looked to her while she was still busy playing with the baby, who was trying to grab hold of her blonde locks.

"Hmm?" She says, her eyes never leaving Hope. "I know this is not what you expected..." he began and Caroline cut him off, immediately knowing where the conversation was heading.

Caroline kissed his cheek and looked to him. "We'll get through anything thrown our way" she says, echoing his words form earlier.

Klaus puts Hope back in her crib and moves closer to Caroline. His hands lace around her waist. "What now" Caroline asks. "What's the plan for Rayna and the heretics and everyone else."

Klaus knew that Bonnie was busy trying to find a way to destroy the Phoenix stone. Once she does there was one less thing to worry about. "Well no doubt Tristan will want revenge for his sister. He would be a fool to attack us now though when his forces are weak. As for Lucien, we've not heard from him yet" he says.

However before she could reply a loud noise erupted from downstairs. Klaus and Caroline looked to each other and moved toward the door, Klaus first looking to make sure Hope was okay.

Once they were in the courtyard Klaus saws Bonnie and Kol come through from the other end. Soon Elijah and Rebekah came into the courtyard as well. They looked to see Hayley peering down from the first floor balcony near Hope's room ready to protect her daughter from any danger.

"What the hell was that" Caroline turns to see Damon and Stefan enter through the other side of the compound with Enzo and Alaric.

"No bloody idea" Rebekah says. As she vamp speeds toward the balcony to look through the window. "You have got to be kidding me" she says in an annoyed tone at the sight before her. "Lucien" she says and vamp speeds back to the courtyard.

Klaus moves closer toward Caroline at his sisters words. They could all protect themselves but she was human now. She was vulnerable.

"They can get in" Hayley says in worry. Freya steps forward and begins to chant. "It's a protective barrier" Bonnie explains, "but she can't hold it up forever. We have to get out of here" she adds.

"It's not going to be easy" they all turn to Damon, who had spoke from his place next to the window. "Looks like the heretics decided to make their presence known" he says.

Damon grabs a chair that's closest to him and breaks it, making a make shift stake. He throws one to Stefan who moves next to him.

Damon throws Caroline a stake as well and she catches it easily. "They have white oak" Elijah says says and Klaus becomes tense.

That was no one but two of their enemies that have a weapon that could kill him along with his siblings. Lucien knew of the bloodlines but he was from Klaus' sire line. Which meant Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were fair game. He would not let his family get hurt. He would destroy Lucien.

He moves toward a window and looks out toward Lucien. "Ah my sire. How lovey to see you again" Lucien says. Klaus can hear him perfectly thanks to vampire senses, so can the other vampires in the compound.

"Do you really believe that this little hoard can defeat me. Clearly you have no idea what you're up against, maybe you should ask dear Aroura" Klaus taunts.

He knew Lucien was in love with the redhead and must have heard about Aroura's demise.

"I may not be able to kill you but I will take everything you hold dear" Lucien says and moves forward. "Well than come meet your maker" Klaus smirks and turns back toward the rest of the occupants in the compound.

At the other end of the compound Damon sees Lilly lead the heretics. "Ah mommy dearest. I would say it's good to see you but I'd be lying" he says. "We just want the Phoenix stone Damon. Give us what we want and we won't have to do this" she says.

Damon looks to Stefan who is standing next to him. He can see that his little brother his having more trouble than he is.

Stefan always wanted a relationship with their mother yet what they got was something far from it. "Come and get it" Stefan says with a determined look in his eye.

Klaus and Caroline move toward each other. His hand moves around her waist and he kisses her deeply. "Stay close" he whispered and looks up to Elijah who is standing next to Hayley in front of Hope's door.

Elijah looks to Rebekah on the opposite end of the balcony and Kol standing next to the Bennett witch down below as he looks toward his brothers and sister. Freya stood in the middle of the compound looking to them. Still chanting silently. A silent looks of understanding passed between the five remaining Mikealson's.

They have been alive for a thousand years. Fought many battles, some even against each other. Even though they were indestructible, they always fought each battle as though it was their last.

This very well could be. Lucien had white oak that he could plunge into their hearts. "They're breaking through" Frey says and her chants become louder, trying to keep up the barrier.

Caroline looks to Bonnie who is standing next to her and Stefan who's on the balcony. She hopes that she can convey everything she wants to say. A silent 'fight as hard as possible' and an 'I love you.'

She turns toward Klaus and puts her hand in his. He looks to her and she knows this is the last chance she is going to get. "I love you" she says as the doors slam open.

Vampires come rushing in, wasting no time. Enzo-who is standing in the front of the courtyard, rips out a vampires heart and moves on to the next. The ones that pass him run toward Bonnie.

She chants out loud, bringing them to their knees as Kol severs their heads form their shoulders.

Close by klaus' eyes turn gold as he plunges his hand into a vampire and pulls out his heart. Caroline stands behind him as a vampire runs toward her. She brings her hand up to block the vampire as she plunges the stake into his heart.

Caroline looks up toward Hayley. She latches on to a vampires throat with her toxic hybrid teeth and pushes him over the rail, letting him fall to the ground.

Elijah stands back to back with Hayley, much like she and Klaus is. He grabs hold of one of the witches that's on Lucien's side and quickly severed his head.

Rebekah punches one of the vampires on the other end of the balcony and rips her head off. She looks to the opposite end toward Elijah and sees he is taking on three vampires as Hayley is taking on two. She grabs a stake and uses her strength to throw it across the compound, effectively taking out one of the vampires Elijah was taking on.

He looks to where the stake came from and sees Rebekah smirk at him and go back to the task at hand. Killing as many vampires as she can.

Damon breaks the window he was standing at and throws his stake out with his vampire strength. The heretic he was aiming at - Mary Louise avoided the stake narrowly.

Damon took another and aimed at her again at the same time Stefan did. She dodged the first one but the second went straight through her heart.

Nora screamed at the sight and started chanting. The compound shook violently as Freya and Bonnie tried to combat it, all the while trying to protect themselves.

Alaric, being the vampire hunter that he was always carried around weapons. He threw vervain bombs and used his crossbow to kill any vampires he could.

The more vampires they killed the more entered. "We have to get out of here" Freya shouted as Lucien entered.

Kol was the first to him as they fought against each other. Lucien punched Kol and he fell to the floor.

Klaus saw what happened and rushed to his brothers aid. Klaus moved forward and drove a stake through Lucien's shoulder.

He was going to finish the foolish vampire off but he looked up to see three vampires heading toward Caroline.

She tried to punch one but the vampire caught her hand. She expected it and used her other hand to plunge the stake in her heart.

She turned around to find two more behind her. She was ready for them to attack but instead they fell to the ground.

Klaus stood behind them with their hearts in his hand. He grabbed ahold of her hand and looked to Hayley. She caught his eye and nodded.

Hayley moved toward Elijah and they both went to retrieve Hope. Everyone moved further into the compound and toward the garage.

Bonnie an Freya chanted as they put up another barrier. It would not hold for to long but it would have the desired effect. It would allow them to get away.

Once they were in the garage everyone got into different cars. "Marcel is waiting at the edge of the city" Rebekah says while getting into the drivers seat of her car and starting it.

Klaus, Caroline, Hayley and Elijah were in another car with Hope. Alaric and the Salvatore's would follow behind them and Enzo, Kol, Bonnie and Freya piled into another car.

They all speed off into different directions. They would meet at the edge of the city but first they would have to lose anyone who would follow.

A few hours later they were at the edge of the city. "We can't stay" Marcel says. "I got word from my guys. Vampires are flying in from all over. We have to get out while we still can" he adds.

Klaus hated running. This was his city. Under different circumstances he would kill every last one of them. But he had to protect his daughter and Caroline.

He knew that they all would not leave together. It would be to easy of a target for all of them to stay together. By the look on everyone's faces, they were all thinking the same thing.

One thing was for sure however. They had to say goodbye to New Orleans.

 **AN: thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you guys think**.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Okay I'm sorry that this is like super, super late. Life got in the way but better late than never.**

 **Chapter 21: An endgame in sight**

Caroline groaned as she turned to her side, trying to get the morning sun out of her eyes. Why did she not close the curtains last night. Well in her defense she had been quite forgetful lately. Pregnancy brain and all that. Not to mention the fact that they just got to the Appalachians nights but at least the pregnancy part will be over soon.

Caroline rubs her swollen belly. She was just about ready to pop as the twins could come at anytime now which she was so ready for because saying she was uncomfortable and moody was probably the understatement of the century.

She sighed in annoyance knowing that sleep was not going to find her again when she feels a hand around her waist. "Good morning love" klaus says sleepily. Caroline smiles and it takes a great deal of effort for her to turn to face him. Klaus chuckles at her effort and she swats him playfully.

Her and klaus were kind of a recent development. They didn't have much time to 'define the relationship' but they knew how they felt about each other, or at least she knew how she felt.

She had confessed her feelings before they had to leave New Orleans and even though klaus did not say the 'L' word back she knew that he cared about her.

Although there was a part of her, the insecure part of her that wondered why he didn't say it back. Maybe he didn't love her after all. Maybe he liked the chase and now that he had her he would get bored with her and leave.

She tries to push those nagging thoughts aside and take in every inch of his face in the sunlight. He looks so young, nothing like the monster some see him as. Her hand moves to the curls brushing his forehead. "Morning" she says quietly.

"How did you sleep?" Klaus asks, his hands burning a trail up her side and back down again, making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Well the twins have been kicking up a storm, so not well" she replies. "What about you?" Caroline questions. "Very we'll love" klaus says as they fall into a comfortable silence.

She loves these moments when it was just them. They didn't need words to fill the silence, they could just be.

Caroline also knew that it couldn't last. She was not that naive. She knew things were not good- to say the least, but generally whenever they found even a little bit of happiness things would fall apart.

She also knew that klaus was restless. The power he craved was taken away from him, the city he once ruled, no longer his and his family in danger.

Klaus could wait centuries for what he wants. Hell, he did wait centuries to break his hybrid curse, but as they learned, they were running out of time.

Bonnie, along with Damon and unsurprisingly, Kol were currently tracking down the grimore that held the spell used to turn Rayna into the huntress she was today. After Bonnie's visit to the ancestral plane she was convinced that there was a way to reverse the spell and after some digging, found that she had been right.

The dead witches that helped Bonnie thought that the grimore was still in New Orleans but Bonnie found that a descendant of the Sharmans that turned Rayna had turned his back on magic and took it way.

It exchanged hands along the way and finally they tracked it to New York with Rayna hot no their tail, desperate to get to the grimore before they did.

Sefan, Rebekah, along with Marcel and Davina were having less luck. They were currently in Portland, trying to find anything they could about the Gemini coven. It was the coven that entrapped Lilly and her heretics in the prison world but they could find nothing relating to how they did it.

The grimores that belonged to the coven had disappeared. They had suspected that Kai had stolen it after he killed them and hid it, so that it could not be used against him. The question was where.

Lilly was still looking for the Phoenix stone and didn't mind leaving a trail of bodies behind. Everytime Stefan or the others got close to finding answers they were ambushed. They all got out alive but some innocent bystanders weren't so lucky and it would only be a matter of time before their luck would run out as well.

That left Enzo and Freya. Caroline was surprised when Enzo and Freya decided to work together, having thought that Enzo would want to look into the heretics. There was nothing romantic about the pairing- because Caroline made it a point to ask Enzo about it.

In a rare moment of vulnerability Enzo had confessed that even though he wanted the heretics back in _any_ prison world, he saw them as his family once and it would be difficult to watch them be trapped again.

Freya and Enzo also made a good team as he had told her over the phone. Apparently they were similar in some ways. Freya never knew her family, Daliha having taken her away at a young age and Enzo has always craved a family. It was an understanding that they shared.

They were searching for a way to end the prophecy, trying to find loopholes that would work in their favor. The prophecy stated that the Mikaelsons would fall by friend, family and foe.

So far the only thing that they could come up with was that one of the Mikaelsons should dagger the other, as to remove the family aspect of the prophecy. The dagger won't kill them, just temporarily put one of them out of action.

In the vision Davina had, it showed Caroline handing over the Phoenix stone to Tristan. Freya knew that Caroline was not going to give the stone to Tristan, as it would mean the death of the ones she loves which meant they could strike out the friend part of the prophecy.

The only one left was foe, which they were counting on the others to help with. Rayna, the heretics, Tristan and Lucian. They all had to be delt with swiftly.

This left Klaus and Caroline- with the help of Elijah, Hayley and Alaric, to deal with Lucian. After some digging they found out that Lucian was trying to gain venom from the different werewolf packs. They had to stop him before he could or he would become something stronger than even Klaus.

Breaking the link between Lucian and the ancestral plane was difficult for Davina, her powers having dropped to the point of almost being non existent since she was away from New Orleans but she had succeeded, to the dismay of the ancestors who wanted to be rid of the Mikaelson's and by extension every vampire in existence.

Now all they had to do was free the last of the werewolves that Lucian had trapped. Which was why they were in the Appalachians.

Caroline couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over her. They've been freeing wolves from different places for a while now, that she had gotten used to it but there was something that felt off about the thought of them doing it now.

She feels Klaus run a comforting had along her arm and she sighs. He knows that she's worried and she's grateful that he's trying to comfort her. "Everything will be fine love" Klaus says soothingly, running a hand through her hair. "You don't know that. What if something bad happens" Caroline whispers back. "I'm as bad as they come love. I can handle anything. So can Elijah and Hayley, although losing the human would be a bonus" Klaus says jokingly, although by the look on Caroline's face, it just made her worry more.

"I wish I could come with you" Caroline says and it's not the first time she has said it. She knew that she couldn't however, being pregnant and all.

That left her and hope to hold down the fort while the others went out into the crossfire. "If you were out there with us love, all I would do is worry" Klaus says while kissing her forehead, then moving lower to capture her lips. "Are you saying I'm a distraction" Caroline teases.

Klaus smirks at that and shifts their position so he's hovering over her, careful not to put any pressure on the dump. "The best kind sweetheart" he growls and she shivers at the tone of his voice.

He captures her lips with his own yet again. First slowly and then more passionate. Caroline moans at the contact. Klaus moves away from her and looks to her.

For the past few months he's been pulling away. Her being pregnant with someone else's child kind of puts a damper on the mood. She really couldn't blame him though.

Caroline thought about when she made the decision to help Alaric. Klaus and her weren't together then. She didn't think about how it would affect them. Hell at the time she didn't even think there was a ' _them'._

She didn't regret her decision to help Alaric. He deserves happiness after what he's been through, hell they all deserve happiness but she's also thankful that this was coming to an end and her and Klaus can start afresh.

Caroline feels a pain radiate through her arms and she gasps out in pain. "Are you alright love?"he questions, turning to face her from his spot at the closet looking over her with concern, trying to see if she was hurt.

Caroline is quick to cover the discomfort she felt though. "I'm fine. Their kicking can become uncomfortable" she says with a smile as she rises from the bed. "We should get ready. Everyone will be ready to leave soon" she says as she kisses his cheek and moves to the bathroom that's connected to their room.

Once in the bathroom Caroline takes in a deep steadying breath. She had no idea what the hell that was. She obviously wasn't going into labor considering the pain radiated through her hands.

It was probably nothing to worry about. She was human now. She was supposed to get aches and pains right. That's all this was. A normal _human_ kind of pain.

Caroline decided not to tell Klaus or the others. Why let everybody worry over nothing. Especially when they had to go out and save a bunch of werewolves. They needed to focus. Besides the pain had gone as quickly as it came.

After a lengthy bath-because she was allowed to indulge from time to time-she made her way downstairs. The Mikaelson property in the Appellations was much smaller than the one in New Orleans or Mystic Falls but nonetheless it screamed Mikaelson, with the art and decor that gave a bit of mystery to the place.

She turned into the kitchen and saw Hayley leaning on the kitchen island with Hope next to her in a high chair. "Morning" Caroline greets while getting what she needs for a bowl of cereal.

Hayley and Caroline were certainly not bff's. They didn't have a relationship like Caroline had with Bonnie or Elena but things had grown less awkward.

They trusted each other. Hayley trusted Caroline with Hope and Caroline in turn trusted Hayley to watch Klaus and Alaric's back.

Caroline put the things she had collected on the island just as Hope reached out for her. "Care" the baby girl babbled her name for Caroline.

Along with learning how to walk the girl had also started saying words, adding 'dadda', 'mamma' and 'care' to her vocabulary. The most recently added one being 'Lijah'.

"How's the dump" Hayley gestures toward Caroline's stomach as Caroline plays with Hope. "They've been kicking like crazy" Caroline says. "Probably ready to come out. God knows I am ready for them to be born" she adds with a teasing roll of the eye and a smirk.

"Yeah it was pretty much the same with Hope. Near the end I just wanted her to be born. Although I would change the circumstances of _how_ she was born" Hayley says jokingly.

Just then Klaus walks in with Elijah following behind, no doubt having a last minute meeting to revise the plan.

Klaus walks over to sit next to her. He takes hope and places her in his lap. "We're almost ready to leave" he says while his attention is focused on his daughter, "Alaric is just packing up the last of the weapons, though why we bother with it I don't know" he adds with a smirk as Hope reaches for his necklaces.

"Well Niklaus, considering Alaric is human, I would say having a weapon would be in his best interest" Elijah chastised for his spot near the kitchen island. "Caroline how are you feeling" Elijah asks.

Caroline was glad that he had graduated from calling her 'Miss Forbes'. "I'm great, just a little uncomfortable. Have you heard from Stefan or Bonnie?" She asks. "Yes, just a few minutes ago actually. They both send their love" he replies.

Each group tried to have as little contact as possible. Caroline thought that they were being paranoid at first but found out a few weeks ago one of Tristan's spies had overheard a conversation between Stefan and Damon and sent people after them. Turns out they weren't being so paranoid after all.

"Did they say anything else?" She questions. "The ripper found a solid lead on where the Gemini coven grimore's are and Bonnie found the grimore to help defeat Rayna. She's trying to learn the spell to reverse Rayna's huntress ways. It's quite complicated" Klaus says still playing with Hope but looking to her.

"That's great news. Now all we have to do is free the wolves and find a way to take Tristan down" Caroline says enthusiastically. "Well I would rather not celebrate to early" Klaus replies, "in my experience things have a tendency to go wrong when you least expect it."

"I thought you said things won't go wrong" she replies cleverly and she knew she had him there. "Come on this is a good thing. We're at the endgame" she looks to Elijah and Hayley hopefully, for support. "She's right Klaus. We're due for a win" Hayley says. "Thank you" Caroline replies with a smirk directed at Klaus.

It was a long shot for Elijah to back her up. His view on this was the same as Klaus. Experience had taught him the same lesson as his brother.

Alaric soon joins them, spending some time asking about how Caroline was doing, conversing with the Mikaelson's and telling them that they should leave soon.

Klaus gives a quick peck on his daughters forehead and puts her back in the high chair. "Dadda" the little girl giggled as Klaus moves away."I'll see you soon littlest wolf" he says softly and moves to Caroline.

"Be safe" she says as he puts his hands around her waist. Elijah, Hayley and Alaric already saying their good byes and giving them some privacy.

Klaus runs his hands up her sides and into her hair. He moves forward and captures her lips in a searing kiss. One that Klaus hoped would tell her how he felt, how important she was to him, how he loved her. _'If you love her then why can't you tell her'_ a voice in his head echoed.

He pushed the thought aside. Saying he loved her out loud was a vulnerability he wasn't sure he was ready for. What is she leaves him. What if this was some 'bad boy' experience that she wanted to have and after a while she would get tired of trying to change him.

Although she already has changed him. Since the first moment he walked into her bedroom, he showed her a different side to him. A side that no one, desides his siblings had seen. His human side.

He could of killed her that night, easily. But he didn't. He couldn't. There was something different about the baby vampire who stood up to him even on her death bed, that he couldn't quite explain.

Something unique and he was determined to let her light into his life, in what ever capacity she would allow. "I will come back to you" he says and with one last kiss he turns to leaves the house. "I love you" he hears her say as he goes and he closes his eyes and forces himself forward.

 **;*KC*;**

It's been about three hours and Caroline was restless. It normally took Klaus and the others a few hours to rescue the wolves, get them to a safe place and look for anything that Lucian had hidden around.

But Caroline felt the uneasiness from earlier creep up on her again. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She looked down to where Hope was sitting between her legs, staring intently at the television screen where a cartoon was playing and relaxed a little bit. She was going to drive herself crazy if she didn't stop with her worrying.

Hope made a fussing sound and turned her head away from the tv. "They'll be home soon sweetie" Caroline murmurs quietly as the girl wiggles from her position.

Caroline lifts the baby and stands from the couch they are currently on to move to the floor where Hope's toys are. Hope's hand immediately finds the little wooden horse that Klaus had given her a short while back. She babbles as she moves the horse around.

Caroline takes another toy and plays with her as the girls eyes move excitedly from the horse to the other toys scattered around. Hope reaches for another when Caroline hears a sound coming from outside.

If it was Klaus then he would have called to tell her they were headed back like he usually did. She checked her phone to find that there was no missed calls from Klaus or anyone else.

Standing with hope, Caroline puts the baby in the crib that was set up on the side of the large lounge area. She walks to the window close to the front door and looks out.

She sees nothing. The sun peaked through the clouds, the trees rustled and everything seemed normal. As she was ready to turn around however-about to mentally chastise herself- she sees a man approach the house.

She doesn't know who it is but she knows that they won't be friendly. Caroline sees that more people are emerging and walking toward the house.

Once they are in front of the house some start to chant while others watch with wicked grins. A wall of fire erupts around the house on the outside. She quickly moves back to the lounge and picks up her phone, dialing Klaus' number.

She knows that they won't be able to get into the house. Klaus had a witch do a spell that allows only a person who has an invitation to enter decades ago but if they did she was alone with hope with no help. "Caroline" Klaus answers his phone immediately. "Come home" Caroline replies just as quickly, "there are people trying to get in. There's a fire" she says. "Go to the front closet. Alaric's weapons are there. The combination is 05-02-12. I'm on my way" Klaus says and the line goes dead, no doubt he's already on the move to get to them.

"We know you're in there" Caroline hears one of them say. "Come on out or we'll be forced to come in" another says with a laugh.

Caroline looks to Hope. If who ever this was comes in then who knows what they could do and she had to protect the innocent child who is looking up to her, wide eyed. But she also had to protect the babies within her.

Caroline moves to the closet that she now knows holds some of Alaric's vervain bombs. She puts on one of the jackets that are hanging there and stuffs the pockets with the vervain bombs.

Looking at safe she unlocks it and takes the gun out. She moves out of the closet and toward Hope again. "It's going to be okay" Caroline says calmly as she kisses the girls forehead.

With a last deep breath Caroline steps outside on to the porch. Even with the wild fire in front of her she doesn't hesitate to throw a vervain bomb at the person standing on the other side of the flame.

She aims the gun at another and fires. Aiming for the head, she doesn't miss. She is a sheriffs daughter after all.

As she prepares to throw another bomb she feels a gut wrenching pain course through her body. She screams out and drops to her knees as the pain intensified.

Caroline knows how witch aneurisms feel, having been on the receiving end one to many times and this is not what it feels like.

She thinks about Klaus in this moment, hoping that he would know how much she loved him, how sorry she was for not protecting Hope. She wished that they could have more time together.

Her mind also wonders to Bonnie and Stefan and then to Alaric. Hopefully they to would know how much their friendship meant to her and how sorry she was.

The last thing that Caroline sees before her world goes black is of her hand desecating.

 **;*KC*;**

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave reviews to tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I will do it as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Things we've lost**

He spent a thousand years running from his father and in all that time Klaus has never felt dread like he is feeling in this moment. The thought of his daughter and Caroline being in danger was enough to send him into to a blinding rage. He forced his body to move faster toward the house and knew that Hayley was on his heels, no doubt in the same state of panic that he was.

This was his fault. He was stupid not to think about what was right in front of him, that she was in danger. He thought back to earlier in the day. It was so simple. All they had to do was free the werewolves and be done with it. But it wasn't as simple this time. This time he was met by a person he thought he would hopefully never see again. A person who brought information that sent ice through his veins.

 _Earlier that day_

Klaus was frustrated and that was putting it lightly. The sooner the werewolves were free the sooner they could leave. But Elijah wanted to scout the area first to make sure that they knew what they were walking into. Not that it mattered anyway. One way or another all their enemies would fall. If a thousand years had thought him anything it was that the original family would persevere.

He let out a growl of annoyance from his spot in the tree line that surrounded the small compound they were going to enter. "They'll be back soon, so could you stop with that" Hayley said, the annoyance evident in her tone. "Shouldn't you be worried your precious Elijah" Klaus snapped in response. "I am and I know you're worried about everyone too but the attitude is not going to help anyone" she retorts.

Klaus says nothing in reply but knows that she is right. "Look, we're going to get this done alright. We're going to win and everything will be fine. We're at the finish line remember" Hayley says with hope. Klaus smirks at her, "Since when did you become so optimistic?" He teases. She rolls her eyes good naturedly, "Well when you spend time with Caroline it sort of rubs off on you" she says.

Klaus looks away with a hint of a smile threatening to break out on his face. Even after everything she's been through, the blonde always had a way of being optimistic that was uniquely 'her'. Where many other vampires would succumb to the darkness- like the Salvatore's and he and many others he knew throughout time did-she always kept her light.

She was caring, kind, forgiving and many other things that he wasn't and while it could be said that she was still young with an eternity ahead of her, he hoped that it was a part of herself that she would never lose.

"You do love her don't you?" Klaus' head snaps up at the question. He did love her but saying it out loud meant that he had a weakness that could be exploited. Hayley could see the battle in his eyes, "and judging from that look, you haven't told her" she adds.

Klaus sighs, resigning himself to the fact that they were having this conversation. A conversation he knew Hayley wouldn't let go off. He wasn't used to having conversations such as this with the brunette. It seems she's picked up some habits from Elijah.

Klaus however was not willing to go down without a fight. "Why don't you mind your own business or since you are so interested in my relationships, why don't I pry into yours? For example do you love Elijah?" Klaus questions with a smirk. "Yes" Hayley says as though it's the most natural thing in the world and his smirk drops. "It's something I've tried to fight, especially after Jackson died" she takes a calming breath as the memories come back, "but I realized that you can't fight the way you feel and sometimes you have to gamble with the most important thing you have in order to gain happiness" she ends with a small smile. "And what is that?" Klaus questions. "Your heart" she replies. "And maybe you were right" she adds, "talking about this with the father of my child is weird. Especially when we're talking about your brother.

Klaus chuckles at the comment. "Yes and now you know why I don't want to put myself through the awkwardness."

"We'll just so you know, I like Caroline. She's good for you. You're so much more tolerable with her around" Hayley teases.

He was about to give a witty retort when he sees Elijah and Alaric walking toward them. "What did you find?" was the first to question Klaus asked. "There are about a dozen guards around the perimeter and more inside" Alaric states. "Nothing we haven't come across before while doing this" Elijah adds. "As I've already said. Now if we're done with wasting time, shall we?" Klaus says in an annoyed tone, back to his usual self.

Klaus moves toward the front of the compound with Alaric in tow as Elijah and Hayley move toward the back. They take a moment to check if the guards have changed their positions and move in once they see the guards haven't moved.

Klaus moves with agility as he rips out the heart of the guard and moves for the second and then the third. Behind him he sees Alaric lifting his crossbow and taking out three more guards.

Klaus moves toward another vampire when the sees two guards coming up behind Alaric. He was more than happy to let the human die but he knew the blonde waiting at home for him would be hurt by the loss and that made him feel guilty if he didn't try to save him.

With a heavy sigh he speeds toward them and digs his hands firmly into their backs. In one swift motion their hearts are removed and falling unceremoniously to the ground. "Why did we decide to bring you" Klaus asks rhetorically. Alaric doesn't pay attention to him and moves toward the front entrance. Klaus looks up to the sky, with what seems to be his thousandth sigh for the day, wondering just why he had to deal with the human. Maybe he could just kill him and tell Caroline that it was an 'unfortunate' accident.

He moved toward the entrance and sees that Alaric has killed three more vampires with well placed stakes to the heart from his crossbow. Well at least he had good aim. Klaus takes out the rest of the vampires and looks to Alaric. "Come along human" he says and moves deeper into the compound.

They move through the left hall and see a row of doors on each side. The previous compounds they raided were not like this. Previously all the werewolves were bound in the basement of much smaller compounds.

Klaus opens the first door to find that there is currently no occupant. The walls are white with blood stains splattered across it. A mattress lay on the floor near the window with reinforced bars that go into the wall.

They search the room even though there is virtually nothing in it and then move on to the next. All the rooms are the same. Some have more blood splattered across the walls and floor- depicting the struggle that took place, while others have nothing at all.

They come to the fourth door when they find a werewolf within. He is bound by chains that are reinforced to the floor and is lying on the mattress. Alaric moves toward the unnamed werewolf with caution, trying to inspect if he is alive.

Alaric tried to feel for a pulse at the neck of the werewolf and feels a rhythm. "He's alive" Alaric says, looking at Klaus, "which you already know."

"The perks of not being you" Klaus says with a smirk as his eyes move around the room looking for any clues that might lead to Lucien's whereabouts. His hopes of finding anything were not high however. They didn't find anything in any of the previous rooms and he had no doubt there will be little to find in here.

Alaric bends toward the still unconscious werewolf trying to access the wounds on his arms. Klaus moves to the window at the far end of the room. He uses his hybrid strength to punch the glass. Alaric looks at him in annoyance as he tries to regain his composure form the unexpected fright.

The glass was built to withstand the strength of vampires and werewolves alike so even if one of the prisoners were able to escape their chains, they would have no way of getting out and even if by some miracle they did escape, the compound was so remote they would have trouble getting anywhere on foot. He had to hand it Lucien, it was impressive.

Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Alaric scream out in pain. Turning around, he saw the werewolf throw Alaric against the wall and ready for another, more deadly strike. In one swift motion Klaus had the werewolf pinned against the wall instead. "Easy there, mate. We're not going to hurt you" he says but the werewolf, seemingly in a daze responds by snarling back at Klaus.

Klaus catches the gaze of the wolf allowing his compulsion to take hold. "Relax" Klaus says calmly and the werewolf does. "What's your name?" Klaus asks. "It's John" he replies. "We're here to help. We're getting you out of here" Klaus says.

Alaric moves toward John and tries to steady him as John puts his arm around Alaric's shoulder. I'm not leaving without my pack" John says sternly as they make a move toward the door. "Where are the rest of them? We haven't seen anyone else so far" Alaric questions the man. I'm not sure but I heard one of my guys screaming from down that way" he gestures to the end of the hall.

Without a word they move forward. Klaus led the way, no doubt if he let the human go first he would die somehow which is the last thing he needs right now. They turn the corner and see another row of doors. Klaus moves toward one but a voice stops him. "Already checked that one" Hayley says as they turn to see her and Elijah look at them at the other end. "There's hardly anyone here" she adds and looks to the werewolf in their presence.

"We've checked the east wing with no sign of any pack members or any of Lucien's followers" Elijah says. "Yeah, same with us" Alaric confirms as he sets John down. "This is the last room" Hayley responds, trying not to think the worst.

Why was there almost no werewolves kept here. This was either a trap or they were too late to save them. "You said your pack was here. If you're lying to me, I will tear your head off" Klaus growls in anger, flashing his golden eyes at John. "I know who you are, hybrid" John replies with fear in his eyes, " I have no reason to go against you. All I want is to get my pack outta here. I swear." Klaus looks at the man, contemplating if he should kill him.

"He's innocent, brother" Elijah steps up behind him and places a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "If this is a trap, you will wish for death"Klaus says, as he moves toward the last door.

He opens it to reveal the last person he thought he might see. "Tyler" Hayley says in shock as she moves toward his unconscious body. "Well, this just got interesting" Klaus says with a hint of venom in his voice. The last time Klaus saw his first sired hybrid, he was depositing him back in Mystic Falls after a failed attempt at trying to kill him. It was stupid of Tyler to think that he could take on an original but it led to a rather wonderful afternoon with Caroline.

How things have changed since then. She was no longer just the girl who wanted to go to college. She still had her hopes and dreams but she took a chance on him while trying to achieve her goals. In his thousand years he's never felt this way about anyone, not even Tatia. For the first time in a long time he felt whole.

But there was a hint of...something that plagued the back of his mind. What if she left him. What if she couldn't handle what he was or maybe this was some little game that she's playing and when she's bored she'll leave. 'No one will love you' his fathers voice rang in his head.

He pushed the thought away as Tyler wakes from his unconscious state. "Hayley?" Tyler croaks out in a hoarse voice. "You can't be here. They'll kill you like they did with the others" He adds with fear in his eyes. "It's okay Ty. We're going to get you outta here, I promise" She says and tries to help him stand.

Tyler looks past her to see Klaus and Elijah with Alaric and John behind him. He growls at the smirk he sees on Klaus' face which just amuses Klaus further. "Quite the predicament you've got yourself in" Klaus taunts, "too bad they didn't get to you first instead of the rest of the pack" he adds.

Tyler tries to lunge at Klaus but is unable to due to Hayley's grip on his arm and the fact that he is to shot up with wolvesbane to even fully register his surroundings. Elijah moves forward to try and plicate the situation. "That's enough, brother. I suggest we get out of here before any more guards decide to make themselves known.

"You shouldn't have come" Tyler says as they move out of the room, making their way to the exit, "they want werewolves" he adds and the fear is back in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine" she says. "No, you don't understand they were looking for packs from original lines, pure bloods" Tyler argues as they move out of the room and toward the entrance of the compound.

Klaus knew that both he and Hayley were pure bloods. He came from the North East Atlantic Pack while Hayley came from the Crescent Pack.

He also knew that Tyler came from a pure bloodline but was never too bothered to check, after all he was still higher ranked than his first turned hybrid. He was an alpha while the boy was nothing more than a pup. "They got most of the pure bloods already" Tyler goes on, "all they need are the Crescent Pack and Malraux."

Klaus stopped at Tyler's words and Hayley looks on in horror at the thought of one of her pack members being tortured. "Have they found anyone yet?'' he asks, looking at Tyler with deadly golden eyes. "I don't know. I was too busy being chained and tortured. But I did hear one of them bragging about finding the last Malraux Wolf" Tyler says.

Without hesitation Klaus speeds out of the compound toward the house. How could he not have thought of it sooner? He read Caroline's great grandfathers journal. He spoke of being a part of the Malraux Pack, about how they were purebloods which made it that much more difficult for him to bind their werewolf side.

"Klaus" Hayley calls out behind him. "What's going on? " Hayley questions. He slows his run enough to look her in the eye. "Caroline descends from the Malraux pack" Klaus says and takes off into another sprint. He knew Hayley would put the pieces together.

Caroline had been asking Hayley a lot about what being a werewolf is like. What it's like to turn, to be free but Hayley didn't know that the blonde was in fact a pureblood or the last of the Malraux line for that matter.

*KC*

Klaus pushed himself even faster after his phone call from Caroline. He had to get to them. The possibility of him not getting there in time was something he didn't even want to consider.

After what felt like forever Klaus and Hayley finally got back to the house. The sight that greeted them was one that made his stomach turn. He could not look away as he saw Caroline lay on the front lawn, with grey veins spreading through her hands.

She couldn't be dead. Not her. She was supposed to have an eternity. She was supposed to travel the world and discover new things. Watch empires rise and fall with him at her side. And even if she ended up leaving him after a few months together, he still wanted that for her. He wanted her to live.

Unable to move at the sight, Hayley moved past him and rushed into the house. Pushing down the blind rage that was threating to come forth, he moved toward her and fell to her side. He moved his hand through her hair and then to her soft cheek. He moved to pick her up and cradle her gently to his shaking body.

Hayley had come out carrying a sleepy Hope, meeting Klaus where he fell next to Caroline's body. He took Hope from her and held on with everything he had as his tears stared to flow freely. He's daughter was safe but he had lost the one person he cared for.

Hayley looks to Caroline's body and saw the veins spreading across her arms. She might have gotten off on the wrong foot with the blonde but in these last few months they have formed a small bond. Caroline didn't deserve to die like this. It was then that Hayley noticed something peculiar. The veins were all along Caroline's arms but they did not run along her face. She pushes the blonde's hair away from her chest and notices that she is not grey there as well.

"Klaus" Hayley says softly, trying to gain the hybrids attention. She puts her hand on his shoulder when she sees that he's not looking at her. "I think she's still alive" she states and that immediately gains his attention. "The veins aren't spreading to her body" she looks to Caroline's hands and her face.

Klaus looks to Caroline's skin and notices that Hayley is right. I'm a swift motion Klaus he passes Hope to Hayley and bites into his wrist and puts it to her mouth. He wishes with everything he has that this will work, that Hayley was right, that they would have an eternity together. "Caroline please" he whispered into her ear, trying to get her to come to.

Moments passed and there was no movement. Soon Elijah and Alaric came up behind them. "Caroline" Alaric looks on horrified. Hayley moves from her position next to Caroline, taking Hope with her and allowing Alaric to fill the place. The two might not have a romantic relationship- nothing close to it- but these past few months they have become a family.

Klaus is still rocking her gently as his wrist is still at her lips, staining it red. Everyone was still. Waiting for a heartbeat as Klaus whisperers to her. A shrill noise erupted from Elijah's pocket as he pulled out his phone to answer it. He walked into the house with Hayley in tow. Klaus didn't pay any attention to it however. What he did hear was a gasp of unneeded air.

Caroline's eyes snap open as air fills her lungs. Looking up she sees Alaric next to her then her eyes travel to the person she was looking for the most. Klaus looks at her in shock and relief. "What...what happened" she asks. "Lucian's followers came for you, love" Klaus says simply and then she remembers it.

She remembers the house being surrounded, the fire, Hope. Oh god. "Hope" Caroline asks, frantically looking for the baby. "She's fine. Hayley has her" Klaus says as he moves to pick Caroline up from the ground.

Once inside he lays her on the couch in the living room and sits beside her, her hand clutching his. "Caroline...I... I'm" Klaus begins but is cut off when Caroline moves her hand to his neck and beings him in for a searing kiss.

She leans her forehead against his looking deeply into his eyes. "This wasn't your fault Klaus so don't you dare feel guilty" she says. She was exhausted but she still wanted him to know. Wanted him to understand that none of this was his fault. "I could of lost you" Klaus says in an almost inaudible whisper. "But you didn't. I'm right here" she says while holding him tighter, her touch being the only thing to anchor him, to make him realize that she was alive. That she was here with him. "I'm safe now" she adds with one hand on her belly.

Caroline knows that Alaric was probably worried as well but she was glad that he decided to give them a minute, not following them into the room when Klaus brought her in.

Unfortunately for them, their reunion was short lived as Elijah walks into the room followed quickly by Alaric and Hayley. Alaric looks to Caroline with a look of concern. "They're fine" she says reassuringly. "I'm not just worried about my children Caroline. I care about you" he replies. "I'm fine too" she adds while grabbing Klaus' hand even tighter, if that's possible.

"I'm glad you're unharmed Miss Forbes" Elijah says and she gives him a small smile. "But unfortunately I have some bad news."

There is a beat of silence where the occupants of the room wait with bated breath. What could be worse than what just happened. Can they even take another hit form the enemy. Caroline was lucky. They left her alive and she had a feeling that none of them would be so lucky next time.

"There have been...attacks on the others. Davina Claire is dead while...while the elder Salvatore and your friend Enzo are unaccounted for" Elijah says slowly.

Caroline tries to suck in a breath as she takes in this information. Damon and Enzo are missing. She didn't know Davina very well but the young girl didn't deserve to die. Oh god. Oh god. How were they going to fix this.

Caroline looks to Klaus with tears in here eyes begging him for an answer, for a plan to fix this. He reaches out to her tenderly "I promise you love, I will fix this. We'll get them back." Klaus hated the elder Salvatore and barely tolerated the newbie friend Caroline picked up along the way but he saw the pain in her eyes and knew he had to do all he could.

Before he could go on however Caroline's phone started to ring. She takes it from the table and sees that it's Damon calling her. With a frown she shows Klaus the name that appears and answers it. "Damon" she says hesitantly. "Hello Caroline. Lovely to hear your voice again."

 **AN: okay so don't know if I got the werewolf packs correct or not so I'm sorry if they're wrong. Also forgive any spelling errors.**

 **I'm also really feel like giving up on this fic after I read some of the spoilers for 5x13. I don't know if I should or not :(**

 **Anyway, as always reviews would be much appreciated and thank you guys for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hate in her eyes

Caroline fought her sleep as the car moved forward. They landed in New York a few minutes ago and were headed to Bonnie and the others. They needed a plan before they went back to Mystic Falls. Thanks to her phone call they now knew that Rayna was holding Damon Captive until the phoenix stone was returned to her. She feared what would happen if they gave her the stone and not just because she was marked.

Soon after her phone call from Rayna she received an equally terrifying call from Tristan de Martel, making the same threats as Rayna. He wanted the stone or he would kill Enzo if he didn't get it. It was an impossible choice to make. She and Damon hated each other. He used her when she was human, made her feel like she was useless but over the years they had formed a tentative bond.

Enzo on the other hand was her friend. She was weary of him at first. She had no idea what he wanted from them or whose side he was on but eventually he too became family. He helped protect her and for that she was grateful to him.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a pain coursed through her arms. Caroline shifted in the front seat of the car. She didn't want to tell anyone about why she really desiccated because she knew they would worry and because she herself had no idea what the hell was happening to her. "Are you alright, love?" Klaus asks, taking his eyes off the road to look to her with concern etched across his face.

Ever since he found her lying on the ground half desiccated he had never left her side, watching her intently as though she would disappear if he looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little pain" she lied – the truth was she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on -and that does nothing to settle him. "Maybe she should get you to a hospital or I can call Freya" he says. "I'm pregnant Klaus and human which means I do feel pain sometimes" she teases.

Klaus looked her over curiously. He knew that she was lying. That she was suffering in silence. He told Bonnie and Freya about it before they got on the plane. They said it was probably something to do with the babies and that they could check it out. Caroline had a month to go in her pregnancy but babies came early all the time and from his experience anything could happen in a supernatural pregnancy. He was not about to take any chances. He was not going to lose her. He couldn't.

He takes her hand and squeezes gently. "We'll be there soon" he says comfortingly. Caroline takes their still interlocked hands and kisses the back of his. She shifts to get comfortable in the seat and looks out of the mirror on her side. She sees Elijah, Hayley and Alaric driving behind them. She takes a calming breath and lets the darkness take over, even if it's just for a few minutes.

When she wakes she is in a garage. "We're here love" Klaus says gently. She looks around to see Elijah pulling up next to them. The garage was expansive and housed all kinds of sleek and beautiful cars. If the garage looks like this, she couldn't help but wonder what the inside must look like.

Her excitement was short lived however, when she remembered the circumstances under which they were here. She couldn't help but wonder though, what it would be like for her and Klaus to come back when the world wasn't crumbling down around them. Just the two of them. They could explore the city and he could tell her about the history – supernatural and normal. She would drag him on a shopping spree. He would be annoyed at first but it would be worth it to see the smile on her face. They could have lazy mornings and he could show her his paintings-because he had to have one or two hanging in the city.

All of it seemed so distant to her. Like happiness was nothing more than a fantasy. But she knew that even in the darkest times she had to stay positive. They had to fight for the eternity they wanted to live.

Going into the house, Caroline enters the huge foyer. There is a table with flowers on it and two staircases that wrap around and join together at the top and yet again she was amazed. The house was bigger than the one in Mystic Falls and looked much more modern. "I take it you like the house, love" Klaus says, coming up behind her. "This place is huge" she squeals excitedly. "If you like this then you should see the one in Paris. It has an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower that you would just adore" he replies. "Well then you just have to take me there to see it" she smiles and moves closer to him.

He strokes her cheek gently and moves a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I promise you" he says and captures her lips with his. He moves her against a wall and kisses her more deeply. He moves from her mouth to her neck, kissing the column of the throat. Caroline's head was spinning. Klaus' hands coupled with her hormones were driving her utterly insane. The moan that she let out only urged him on. His hands move under the lose top she was wearing and on her breasts.

Klaus moves back to her lips and kisses her. He slows his frantic pace and it takes everything in him to stop. "As much as I would love to continue this sweetheart, we have people waiting for us" he smirks and she glares at him. "Tease" she retorts. She knows he's right but a part of her is slightly annoyed. Okay, maybe a little more than slightly.

He guides her up the steps and through the east wing to what she guessed was his room. It was big with a king size bed on one end and a book shelf on the other. She briefly wonders what type of books he reads. The room was seeped with light which made it look timeless. "Alaric has brought your bags out of the car" he says as he moves to the adjoining walk-in closet. She moves to follow him and is once again astonished by it. It was the size of her bedroom back home in Mystic Falls.

Klaus moves to remove his Henley and turns to grab a fresh one. He turns in time to see Caroline gawking at him. "See something you like, sweetheart" he says with a sinful smirk plastered on his face. "You don't get to be all smirky at me. You're the one who stopped our foyer activities. Besides, my hormones are driving me crazy" she points a finger at him in warning. He chuckles at her antics. "Well love you know I always follow through. Which is unfortunately only after we meet with Bonnie and the others" he kisses her forehead. "And when will that be" she says feigning annoyance. "Right now" he says and leads her out of his room and back the way they came.

He leads her into the- surprise surprise - huge living room when she sees everyone. Bonnie moves toward her first and wraps her up in a hug. "I was so worried about you" she says. "I'm fine Bon. I was more worried about you guys" Caroline says, looking around the room. Everyone seems tense. Marcel is glaring daggers at Freya and Freya and Stefan are looking at her with looks that she can't quite determine. "We're all fine. Nothing we cant handle" Bonnie says and moves back to her place. She moves toward Stefan and gives him the same treatment but adding a "we'll get them back" because she knows he's worried about his brother. They've spent years together and then apart but the Salvatore's will always look out for each other.

She turns to see Klaus finish greet his other siblings with hugs and a kiss to the cheek- to Rebekah and Freya- and a handshake- to Kol. "It's good to see you all alive but some one please tell me how the hell they got to all of you" Klaus says in an almost growl, getting down to business. They needed to get a plan in order. "Well brother, since you asked so nicely, we were tracking down the grimore when Rayna Cruz quite literally jumped out of no where and attacked us. We have no idea how. Especially considering we were cloaked. There was no way she would've been able to find us. We barely got away" Kol says and moves his shirt a little to show the mark on his chest. A mark that Caroline knew all to well. A mark that she has on the same spot of her chest.

Everyone one in the room was silent. Klaus looked enraged while Freya and Rebekah looked afraid for their brother and Elijah looked on in sympathy. Caroline could see the guilt in his eyes. He was the elder brother and yet he could not protect his siblings when it mattered the most. She saw Hayley squeeze his hand tighter, no doubt noticing the looks in his eye like she did.

"She came after me. She wanted to kill me but Kol jumped in the way" Bonnie provided and explanation as to how Rayna got to him. "She was strong" Kol adds, " I have no doubt she can take us down."

Klaus, who remained quiet, while listening to Kol and Bonnie's explanations finally looked at them. Caroline saw the sorrow in his eyes at knowing his brother was marked. Kol was the wild card. Always getting himself into trouble. From when they were human and Kol climbed the highest tree in their village and couldn't get down to when they turned and he wanted to face Mikael instead of running – which resulted in him almost getting staked. Klaus and Elijah were always there to pull him out of the fire. "We will not let you spend your eternity running from her like we did with our father. We will face this together" Klaus says determinedly, looking at him and Caroline. "Well lucky for us we already have the answer we need" Kol says, moving past the brotherly moment. He was never the touchy-feely type anyway.

Kol pulls out an old dusty looking book that was lying on the floor. "Behold. The grimoire we need to stop Rayna Cruz" he says dramatically. "How'd you get it?" Marcel speaks for the first time since they entered the room at his place from the far corner. "We tracked down the linage of the shamans that did the spell. The man who had it was a bit of trouble but once we explained that we wanted to right the wrong of his ancestors, he gave it to us" Bonnie explains. "The spell that was used on Rayna was difficult to do and the one we need to destroy her is even more so. I need the stone and her sword. Once it's destroyed then she will be too" Bonnie ends.

This was dangerous Caroline thought. How were they supposed to get Rayna's sword without getting killed. If she could take on Kol with ease then how did they stand a chance? "So what's our plan?" Rebekah asks." We need the phoenix stone" Alaric says and everyone looks to her. She's been denying that she has the stone for so long and it is partly true so they can't be that mad at her. "It's in Mystic Falls. I left it in a safe place" Caroline says, avoiding eye contact with Klaus.

Klaus knew she had the stone but to finally hear that she kept it from him out loud made him feel disappointed. Even though their relationship grew over the months she never told him where it was. His insecurity flared at the thought of her not being able to confide in him but he was quick to push it away. There were more important things to deal with. "What about Lucien" Elijah says, moving passed the moment of silence. "No" Marcel growls at Freya and everyone looks to them in confusion. "Before everyone got here Freya did a spell" Rebekah explains with sadness in her voice, "she essentially bound Davina to the house. The ancestors wanted her dead for helping us and killing their kind. As long as she's in the house she'll be fine but if she steps outside she'll be sucked back to the ancestral plane" she concludes.

"Where is she?" Caroline asks. She hasn't seen the teenager since they arrived. "Upstairs. She doesn't exactly want to be around anyone right now" Stefan answers her. "Maybe there's a way to bring her back….for good. A spell or something" Caroline urges Freya and Bonnie. She couldn't let an innocent person suffer. "There probably is" Marcel speaks with hatred in his eyes. "But Freya wants to leave Davina to fend for herself" he adds.

With a sigh Freya moves forward from where she was sitting to address everyone. Even with Marcel growling at her she looked nothing short of regal. She knew exactly who she was in the supernatural community. The long lost sister of the most dangerous family to walk the earth. "The New Orleans ancestors are powerful. I can siphon their power through Davina and use it to turn Lucien back to a normal vampire" she says. "I like Davina but Lucien is the biggest threat to all of us. We need to end him" she adds. "By sending a teenager to a fate worse than death!" Marcel screams and comes up to Freya. She stands toe to toe with him and shows no fear. "This cannot be our only option" he pleads. "There isn't another way and I will go through you if I have to" Freya growls back at him.

"Enough!" Klaus screams, gaining everyone's attention. Caroline look to Klaus to find him already looking at her. In the past she would have probably tried to talk him into making the right decision. She would have fought him tooth and nail if he didn't. But now she knew that he would. He has grown so much since his days in Mystic Falls and the good in him wouldn't allow him to let Freya go through with her plan. "We will find another way Freya" Klaus says in finality and she backs down immediately. Although no one catches the determined look in her eye.

They all go back and forth until hours later they finally leave the sitting room after coming up with a plan for how to deal with Tristan and Rayna. Lucien however was a different issue. Freya was left to look into another way to kill him and Bonnie was with Davina, trying to get her back to the land of the living permanently.

Klaus and Caroline retreated to their bedroom. With a heavy sigh she plops down on the bed. "You alright, love?" Klaus asks. "Would I be terrible if I said I can't wait for this pregnancy to over?" she replies with a rhetorical question. He chuckles at her and moves to sit next to her as she pushed herself up on the bed. "No, that would make you normal. You're almost there. Once this is done we'll leave and it will be just you and me" he soothes and moves a hand up her arm. "Is that what you want?" she asks. He sees the insecurity in her eyes and knows what he needs to say in order to sooth her fears. But he's still fearful of saying it. She will run and he will be left without her. 'No one will want you boy' the spectre in his head of his father rings loud and clear.

Before they have a chance to continue their discussion there is a knock on the door. With a heavy sigh Klaus tells whoever it is on the other end to come in. Bonnie pocks her head through the door. "Am I interrupting?" the witch asks.

"Yes" Klaus growls.

"No" Caroline say at the same time.

Bonnie stands hesitantly at the door look at both Caroline and Klaus. "Come on in" Caroline tells Bonnie while shooting an unamused look at Klaus. "What can we help you with, witch" Klaus smirks. "I need to talk to you both. I didn't want to say anything in front of anyone but this is serious" the look Bonnie gives Caroline is heart breaking. "What's going on Bon? You're scaring me" Caroline squeezes Klaus' hand as a way to sooth her fears.

Bonnie takes a deep, calming breath before she begins. "So when you desiccated Klaus asked me to look into why it happened" she starts. Caroline looks to Klaus for and explanation. "You and I both know that it wasn't Lucien's witches that put a spell on you. Vampires have never been pregnant before now and there never will be one again. We need to figure out what this is before I lose….." Klaus cuts himself off before he could finish his sentence. Caroline sighs in defeat. It was probably a stupid idea to keep it from him. He knows everything about her, knows all her tells. They look at each other for what felt like forever. Conveying how much they love each other. How much they couldn't lose each other. How they will have an eternity together because goddammit they deserve to have happiness.

But why did that seem so out of reach to her.

Bonnie cleared her throat just as there was another knock at the door. "Enter" Klaus says, his voice weak and almost broken. Alaric steps through and looks at them. "Sorry, Bonnie said she wanted to see us" he explains his appearance hesitantly. "Um, yeah I guess she has to tell us something about the babies" Caroline whispers. "Is everything okay?" he asks her and honestly how does she answer that.

Bonnie looks to Ric as he moves closer into the room. "I've been looking up Caroline's pregnancy. I couldn't find much obviously but I do know about the Gemini coven. There……There siphons,Care. They suck magic out of everything. You have magic in you" tears slip from Bonnies eyes.

"And there it is" Caroline whispers to herself, her voice hollow. She knew that there was a reason happiness seemed so far away. Even as a vampire she couldn't out run death and maybe she just wasn't meant to. She was supposed to die in that car accident but Damon healed her- even if it was for his own selfish reasons. She was never supposed to be here. "But if they siphon her then she'll just be a vampire again" Ric tells Bonnie, hoping he was right. "No…. " Caroline take a moment to compose herself. "No, magic made vampires. It's the same magic that runs through my veins. The same magic that they can siphon" Caroline's voice is almost inaudible. "I won't be a vampire...I'll be dead."

"Get out!" Klaus, who has been silent throughout says with a vicious growl. They look to him and see that he is speaking to both Bonnie and Alaric. They look to her with concern and she nods at them that she'll be fine. "Care, I…. I'm" Alaric begins but Klaus cuts him off. "I said leave, or you will find that your children will grow up without a father."

They both leave at Klaus' words. At the sound of the door closing he gets up from his place next to her and starts pacing. "Klaus" she says quietly, trying to get his attention but he doesn't hear her. With difficulty she moves off the bed and draws closer toward him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him toward her and in that moment she has no idea what to say. There are no words that come to mind that she thinks will comfort him. She can't say it will be okay when she knows it will not. She can't tell him that there will be a plan when there is no time for one and even if there was there's never a guaranty that it will work and she will not have others suffer for her.

So Caroline does the only thing she can do. She wraps her arms around him and holds his shaking body as close as she can. He tries to pull away at first. He could pull away if he really wanted; after all he is much stronger than her. But he doesn't. He holds onto her with everything he has. How cruel his life turned out to be. Born to a father that didn't want him, to a mother that was ashamed of him. Ever since his mother cursed him, he thought all he wanted was to break his curse.

When he finally did, there was still something missing. He didn't realise it until he walked into her bedroom that night. He did didn't realise how tired he was of the darkness until he met her. Her light was all consuming, her bravery was astounding and in that moment Klaus knew that he couldn't let her die. In all his years he never knew anyone like her. With fierce loyalty and a heart of gold. He wanted to be a part of her light and now that he finally was, she was going to be ripped away from him.

No, he couldn't let this happen. Never the one to give up without a fight, Klaus steps away from Caroline to resume his pacing, missing the pained look in her eye at the abrupt move. There were always loopholes with magic. His daughter was proof of that. Hell, even this magical pregnancy was proof of that. "There has to be a way to save you" Klaus looks directly at her. "I won't lose you Caroline" he adds and moves closer to her.

Her heart beats rapidly in her chest. How could this happen. Now. When they were so close. But she knows there is no way out of this. "Klaus you heard Bonnie…." Caroline begins her voice barely a whisper as tears form in her eyes. "We'll speak with Freya. My sister is the oldest witch alive. She will know of a way" he all but growls out at her, not accepting that her fate is sealed.

"Klaus it's okay" Caroline begins, and now the tears are falling freely. "Maybe this was just meant to be. I mean I'm not even supposed to be alive right now. Maybe this was a part of god or the universe or whatever's plan for me" she ends. "You truly don't expect me to believe that do you, sweetheart. That you are just meant to be dead." Klaus growls at her. Why was she so willing to end her life and leave him alone? Did her life mean nothing to her? Did he mean nothing? "Don't you think if there was a way that Bonnie would have found it" she asks him. "You put too much faith in your friend. She is still young and has much to learn. She couldn't even sense that there was a binding spell on you" Klaus retorts. If they spoke to Freya then maybe she could find a way. Something that could make her strong enough to live through this pregnancy.

And it was with that line of thought that Klaus realises that there could be a way to make her stronger than she was in her human form. "You have a binding spell on you" Klaus looks to her with hope evident in his eyes. "Yeah, I know. What does that have to do with this?" Caroline questions, unable to connect the dots considering she had no idea how powerful werewolves truly were. Caroline –given her personality went into full on research mode after she came to terms with being a werewolf. She hounded both Klaus and Hayley about everything from what it was like to turn, to pack hierarchy and everything in between. But she would never truly understand. Not until she experienced it for herself.

"If we unbind you then you will be a hybrid. You will be strong enough to survive" he grabs hold of her shoulders, willing her to understand. "That….that won't work. I have the cure in my system and so does Elena and there is no way I'm going to hurt anyone just because I want to live" Caroline says firmly.

"You won't need Elena. The spell your grandfather put on you is not like the one my mother put on me. She wanted to punish us so she used doppelgänger blood. Elena was a fail safe. If she died hybrids would never be created. Your grandfather however was trying to help your family. All we would need is a werewolf and a vampire" Klaus urges her. "Yeah, a wolf and a vampire that we have to kill. I won't let anyone die for me" Caroline says determinedly. "Then you will die!" Klaus screams out to her, the gold in his eyes shining bright with anger and his tall frame hovering dangerously over her. "Then I will die" she screams back to him, "but I will not kill anyone just so I can live"

They both look at each other, their chests heaving in anger. Of all the things Klaus had imagined for her future, for their future, he did not think that this was what loving her would come to. That this was how they would end- with death. Without spearing her a second glance he turns to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Caroline calls after him with a trembling voice. He hesitates for only a second although for Caroline it would be the slowest second of her life. A second where they lived and lived for another thousand years. "We're done here" he says and slams the door behind him. Caroline falls to the floor, the tears are relentless as she cries for the life she wishes she could live and the love she knows she will have to let go of.

Klaus walks to the far corner of the house toward the library, searching for only one person. He pushes the doors open roughly startling the person in the other side. "We need to talk" he demands.

;KC;*

It takes forever but Caroline finally falls asleep, allowing the comfort of darkness take over her. She dreams of her mother that night. Although there is something about this dream that feels unmistakably different. She is back in Mystic Falls, sitting on the island in the kitchen as her mother burns their dinner. "You're terrible at that" she laughs. "Oh, and I suppose you can do better" Liz challenges playfully. "Probably" she smirks and hops off the island, walking toward the stove. They stay silent as Caroline tries to save their dinner. "I miss you mom" Caroline whispers, not looking away for the stove. "I know honey, I know" Liz strokes her hair. "But this is a part of life. Sometimes we lose people we love" Liz explains. "But they're always apart of who we are. We carry them with us through time. They shape who we become."

"Maybe I'll get to see you after I..." she stops herself. At least there is one upside to all of this Caroline thinks. "Oh honey" Liz looks at her daughter with sad eyes. "you have your whole life ahead of you. There is so much out their waiting for you. I love you so much and I am so proud of the woman you've but you won't be able to see me for a while. You have to go back sweetie" Liz cries.

There is a loud scream as Caroline wakes from her slumber. Without hesitation or thought of her odd dream she moves toward the door, paying no mind to the pain shooting through her arms. She moves as fast as as she can toward the study. When she gets there she sees Klaus on his knees clutching his head in pain. Elijah is on the opposite end of the room holding Marcel firmly against the wall while Bonnie looks to be trying to stop Freya from what ever she was doing. "Freya stop this!" Klaus yells to his sister.

At first the scene in front of Caroline didn't make any sense. But now it becomes clear as she looks at Davina's terrified face. Freya grabs hold of Davina and begins to chant as the young girl screams for Marcel. With one last look to Caroline, Bonnie steps into the circle. "No!" Caroline screams, moving forward trying to aid her friend. Klaus-having been released by his sister, grabs hold of Caroline to keep her away from danger. She struggles against him, screaming for Bonnie and Freya to stop. They look on as a Mikaelson and a Bennet go head to head. The room around them vibrates as Bonnie chants in defense of Davina. Their voices grow louder as the lightbulbs flicker and eventually shatter with a surge of energy. "I'm sorry" Freya says as a blinding white light engulfs both Bonnie and Davina.

A deafening silence follows as Caroline looks on at the empty space. Klaus lets go of her and all Caroline can can see is Freya. Her best friend is gone. She was innocent and yet she was ripped from this world far to soon. She can't bring herself to feel sadness or even grief. No all she can feel is an all consuming rage. Something she has never known she could feel. It's blinding and white hot and she lets the emotion root itself deep within her as she steps toward Freya with death in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I know that I'm a horrible person for leaving you guys hanging for as long as I did *hides in corner*** **Real life got in the way of my writing. I also had a serious lack of inspiration. But I'm back now. I just wanna thank everyone who is sticking with this story. You guys are truly the best.**

Chapter 24: Saying goodbye

Klaus sighed in frustration. He wanted to kill his sister, which was not the first time he felt this way toward one of his siblings. Hell, he felt this way on a daily basis. But for the first time in what felt like ages he was feeling murderous due to someone else's pain.

He looked to a sleeping Caroline in the seat next to him as the car he was driving continued forward. They would be entering the Mystic Falls border soon.

Klaus was never an optimistic person. But he felt...something. He wouldn't call it hope exactly, more like a healthy determination. They would fix this. Lucien and Tristan would die and Rayna would follow in their footsteps.

Freya would find a way to get the Bennett witch and the young Claire witch back from the land of the dead he would do what needed to be done to protect Caroline. She would be enraged at first but she would understand. He would make her understand. All would be right with the world. He would make sure of it.

His mind drifted back to two nights ago. Caroline has been devastated at knowing she lost her best friend. The pain he saw in her eyes was almost crippling for him. It reminded him of losing Henrik and all he wanted was to take her hurt away. To put the bright smile back on her face.

 _Two Nights Ago_

 _"You killed her!" Caroline screamed as she launched herself toward Freya, uncaring for anything or anyone else. Caroline balls her hand into a tight fist as she brings her hand up to connect with Freya's jaw. The Mikaelson witch reels back in pain but does nothing to stop the blonde from attacking her._

 _Caroline moves forward as fast as her human legs could take her. Bonnie was dead and it was all because of Freya. Bonnie was supposed to live. It was just how it was going to be. A fact that was as simple as breathing. Bonnie would get out of their small town and away from the vampire troubles that none of the could seem to shake. Her best friend would take in all the sights of the world and she would become an even greater witch than she was now and she would fall in love._

 _Bonnie Bennett was supposed to get everything she's ever wanted out of life and at a ripe old age she would die and move on to peace, leaving behind a legacy that would span across generations because she was destined for nothing short of greatness._

 _After everything that Bonnie has given for them- Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Matt and even Tyler- Bonnie more than deserved happiness._

 _Another wave of rage boiled inside Caroline at the thought of Bonnie never getting any of that. With all the pain and sadness and rage and grief in her she moves for another strike._

 _Caroline's hand connects with Freya's chest and the witch is propelled backward with the force, hitting the concrete wall on the opposite end of the room. Everyone, including Caroline is stunned into silence. How was this possible. She is human. There would be no way for her to attack Freya to the degree she had._

 _Shaking his surprise and moving quickly Klaus moves to Caroline to try and calm her. "Love" he says gently but it seems she is still in shock with both the loss of Bonnie and on the fact that she used her supposed vampire strength on Freya to hear him._

 _Caroline's eyes were still locked on Freya when Klaus steps closer to her. "Come on love" he guides her dazed form out of the room and back to his. He hears her take a deep breath as they enter the room. "I..." she begins but cuts herself off. Tears well up in her eyes as she lets the emotions overpower her. "She's gone Klaus" Caroline whispers. "I can't do this. Not without her. My best friend is dead" and the tears are spilling freely like a raging waterfall. There was no end. No stopping the tears that escaped. "First my mom and then Elena and now Bonnie. I can't Klaus" she continues to ramble."and..oh god and even Enzo and Damon... they're in trouble and I don't...I can't... I shouldn't have to go through this! It's not fair!" She cries loudly._

 _"I know love, I know" Klaus rushes to her and brings her into a hug. He never did well with comforting others. After all he was the one to bring tears to peoples eyes. But he knew he had to try for her "it's going to be alright sweetheart" he begins soothingly. Caroline just continues crying into his chest as he lifts her and brings her to the bed._

 _The night went on with him whispering into her ear that they would fix this and destroy everything and everyone that caused her pain._

 _She drifted off into the darkness at his words and when she woke to the world and remembered it was a world without her best friend and when the tears came again he whispered about all the places he would take her and how they will be happy when all this was finished._

 _Later that night when Caroline was still in a deep sleep he was able to seek off. He needed answers. He found his siblings along with the other residents of the house all spread out in conversation with each other in the living room._

 _At his entrance they all stopped talking. "How is she" Elijah was the first to speak. "She's asleep now but is moving between absolute grief and denial every time she wakes" Klaus answers and Stefan visibly winces at his words. Bonnie was his friend. The thought of losing another loved one was not something he would ever get used to._

 _No matter how old he would get, loss would always be as painful as the first time he experienced it and he knew that Caroline must be going through ten times what he is._

 _"Niklaus.." Freya begins but is cut off by Klaus. "I do not care for your excuses right now Freya!" Klaus spits out vehemently. "If you were not of my blood I would have you dead!" he adds and Freya steps back at the intensity of his gaze. "Nik" Rebekah starts, trying to calm her brother but backs down as he fixes her with a glare that she knows all to well, as she has been on the the receiving end for decades. His glare held disappointment and hurt with a hint of gold that gave you a peak at the monster just below the surface._

 _"We leave soon. We now have everything we need and when this is done you will bring back Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire" Klaus pints at his sister and no one dares object._

 _There was no love lost between him and the Claire witch but if Freya was going to bring back Bonnie then she might as well do the same for the younger witch. It would make Caroline happy. Not to mention doing a favor for Marcel will make him more cooperative once they return to New Orleans. He looks to the vampire sitting toward the far end of the room, pain evident on his face. Oh yes, Marcel would definitely be grateful Klaus thinks._

 _"But there is one problem that remains" he says and everyone looks to him with concern. What else could possibly go wrong. "Caroline"_

"Caroline" a soft voice called in the darkness. "Caroline" the voice calls again. Caroline looks around in the darkness trying to find the person the voice belongs to. "Bonnie?" Caroline asks. "Is that you?" She steps forward trying to get to her best friend. "Where are you!" Caroline screams out but the sound of her voice does not come out. She tries again but to no avail. And then she is being consumed by the darkness. Why is the darkness after me, Caroline thought.

She jolts awake with panic searching for something familiar. "It's okay. It's alright love" Klaus soothes from the drivers seat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her leg. She takes in a deep breath and looks to him. His eyes hold a look of concern and she cant help but smile back. Knowing Klaus was right there next to her made her feel safe. He was the most dangerous creature in earth and yet here he was fretting over her.

"I'm okay" she assures him although he doesn't look relieved at the assurance. She looks out of the window trying to take in her surroundings in the dark of night. "Where are we?" She questions. "A few minutes outside of Mystic Falls" he replies. With a sigh she turns to get comfortable.

She looks in the side mirror and sees the cars with the others behind them. One of which held Elena's coffin. They all knew what Bonnie dying meant and it was an unspoken agreement that they would get Elena's coffin before they headed home.

How would Elena handle coming so soon. She would know that Bonnie was gone immediately. It was probably a horrible thought but Caroline almost didn't want Elena to wake. After all it would be a harsh reminder of what was lost. Pushing the dark thoughts away she readjusted her self and propped her elbow up against the door. "Did you speak with Hayley" Caroline asks. "Yes. She and Hope are doing fine back in New York. Hope is missing you" he says fondly remembering the time his daughter bonded with the love of his life over the months of running.

It was decided early on that Hayley would be staying back with Hope in the New York safe house. Under normal circumstances she would have protested but Hayley knew that their was no way she and Klaus would let their daughter go into a war zone and he was more of an asset in battle than her.

"She's a great kid" Caroline smiles. "You're gonna get back to her you know" she adds. "So are you" Klaus adds firmly.

After a beat of silence Klaus speaks up while directly looking to the road. "We're about to cross the border" he says. Caroline takes a deep breath preparing for what she wants to say. "Well we both know crossing into Mystic Falls means going into war..." she starts. "Caroline..." Klaus attempts to cut her off. "No...please let me just say this. You came into my life at a time when I didn't even know I needed you. Looking back, I see that now. You already know how I feel so all I'll say is thank you. Thank you for being a friend. Thank you for being a comfort to me. Thank you for loving me as fiercely as you do. I love you Klaus Mikaelson. For as long as there are starts in the sky I will love you and longer.

She sees the mix of emotion cross his face. Happiness, joy, love and a hint of...worry.

"Caroline, from the moment I walked into your bedroom I knew that you would come to hold my heart in your hands. I once said that love is a weakness and I was never more wrong. I love you Caroline" Klaus says.

He moves forward to capture her lips with his, putting all the things words cannot say into that kiss. After a moment he breaks away and with a brief look to the road he looks back to her, "but why do I feel like your saying goodbye to me."

 **AN: Okay so thank you all for reading. This was a short chapter to get me back into things after my lack of inspiration. I hope y'all like it. I plan on ending this story in two or three more chapters which, fingers crossed, I'll get out soon.**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you guys think about this chapter and what you think my plan is for the ending. It's always fun reading what you guys think.**

 **Ignore grammatical errors.**


End file.
